


RIOT

by anicajeann



Category: Specops - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Injury, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kink, Kinky, Multi, NSFW, Protests, Riots, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anicajeann/pseuds/anicajeann
Summary: Y/N attends her first protest, knowing her life could well be in danger. But she doesn't care, she holds her sign up confidently as she curses out police officers. Before you know it she's tear gassed and is pulled away from the crowd by someone.
Relationships: Max/reader, Reader - Relationship, Riot/Female Reader, SpecOps/Reader, Specops/Female, Tank/Female, Tank/Reader
Comments: 1208
Kudos: 2907





	1. DISCLAIMER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A DISCLAIMER

Hi!! I felt like making this 'disclaimer' because I've been seeing a lot of people on Twitter (mainly) say how writing a fanfic about this whole thing is disrespectful. I just wanted to say that I understand it may seem that way, but I didn't even expect for this book to get this big. I just made it as a joke, I don't mean any harm to the Tank or anyone who supports BLM! A lot of people make fanfics about celebs lol. 

Another thing, this isn't to 'make fun' or 'distract' people from the BLM movement. Some people can get very overwhelmed and stressed from all the harsh videos online about police brutality, and this fanfic can provide them a bit of comfort. It was not intended to disrespect anybody or the BLM movement. 

I'm sorry if I offended anybody. Wattpad has much worse stuff than this just saying lmao. Okay I feel like I'm rambling I'm gonna shut up now. 

ps. i fully stand with BLM and fully believe in ACAB. 

(also the og story got deleted by wattpad when it hit 1M reads, so yeah. lol)


	2. Pigs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Tank/Alex.

“No justice! No peace!” You yell out, your fingers were cramping up from holding the sign up. But you didn’t mind, you would fight for George Floyd and fight for all the black lives lost, these police needed to see your sign. 

You had painted the sign the day before going to the protest, shocked by your art skills. It was a picture or Trump sucking a big, fat cock. 

Not a very pretty sight. 

“No justice! No peace!” The crowd yells out. Everybody was peacefully standing in front of the police. Those pigs were just some pussies. You laughed as you were faced with police in full armor to “protect” themselves against peaceful protesters. 

A few seconds later and you hear the sound of a gun being fired, someone a few feet away got shot with a rubber bullet. They screamed and fell down, clutching their stomach tightly in pain. Dropping your hands to your side you ran as fast as you could to them. Handing your sign to a nearby protester, “Hold this up for me?” You asked. The protester nodded and lifted it up. 

The girl who was shot was crying, shivering as she crouched over. “Hey, it’s okay I got you.” You gently wrapped your arms around her and held her against your chest. “Where were you hit?” She points to her lower chest, lifting her shirt up a bit for you to see the shot. There was a red and purple marking on her chest, it looked nasty. 

“Lemme bring her over somewhere safe,” Someone rushes over to you guys carrying a backpack and picks the girl up, carrying her behind a building where it looked like there were other victims. 

You looked back over at the police and saw a tall man wearing armor yelling in their faces, pointing his finger as he bent over to get to their level. He looked about 7ft, quite intimidating. Even the police seemed a bit scared of him, they flinched every time the man pointed in their face. 

You made your way over and heard the man cursing at the police officers, calling them “pigs” and “pussy ass bitches”. He steps back and flips them off, almost bumping into you. Suddenly you see the officers step back and put gas masks on, tear gas. 

“Get back! They’re gonna start tear gassing!” You shout out as loud as you could, people start frantically running away and pulling anyone else who wasn’t running. But the officers had already shot the tear gas, fog came into your view and suddenly you were blinded. Your face felt an immense burning sensation and you couldn’t breathe. But then all of a sudden you feel someone grip onto your arm and pull you away, their grip tightening as they rushed over somewhere safe. 

You let out a strangled cough, wanting to rub your eyes but you knew you couldn’t, it would only make it worse. Whoever this person was, they were very strong. They were also quite fast. You tried looking at them but you couldn’t bear to open your eyes, even if you blinked it burned. The pain was spreading all over your face. 

You were pulled into a quieter area, the person sat you down and poured something on your face. 

“You okay?” Their voice was muffled, maybe from a mask or something. You still had your eyes closed, afraid that if you opened them the pain would seep in deeper. 

You choked on your breath, ripping the bandana covering your mouth off. “No.” You say, the person grabs your chin and lifts your face up. 

“Open your eyes.” 

“I can’t,” You cry, the person moves hair out of your face and peels your eyes open. Then suddenly you feel a squirt of water being shot into your eyes and then into the other eye. The pain was slowly fading away, though your face still felt a bit tingly. 

When you opened your eyes and looked at the person who was helping you, your eyes widened. It was the same man at the cops, the same tall man who was intimidating those pigs. 

His helmet mask thing was on, muffling whatever he said. And he was squatting down, holding a pink water bottle in his hand. 

“Can you see? Are you alright?” His voice reminded you of Kylo Ren’s, but without the whole voice distortion thing. You couldn’t see inside his mask which scared you a bit. 

“It’s a bit blurry, but I think I’m okay.” You say breathlessly. He nods and stands up, holding a hand out, as you grab onto it he pulls you up and gently swings an arm around your waist making it easier for you to stand. There was quite a big height difference, you felt so small compared to him. 

“We gotta get you clean, there may still be tear gas on you. My house is nearby, you can shower there.” 

You were brought into a small house and were immediately taken into a bathroom. He sits you down on the toilet and walks out, when he returns there was a light blue towel in his hands. 

“There’s body wash and shampoo in there. Make sure you use the cold water to shower alright?” He still had his mask on and all his armor, “When you’re done I’ll bring some clothes in. You don’t mind wearing my clothes right?”   
You shake your head, “No it’s okay.” He sets the towel down on the sink and pulls the shower curtain back. You didn’t even know this man’s name or what he even looked like, and here you were showering in his house. He might be a perv or something. 

“I’ll lock the door when I head out, and don’t worry about taking a long shower.” He starts walking towards the door after he turns the shower on, you stop him right before he leaves. 

Your small fingers clasped around his wrist, “Can you take off your helmet?” 

He uses his free hand to grip under his mask and he peels it off, letting out a breath of relief as he holds it in his hand. 

God. He’s really fucking hot.

Your breath hitches as you take in the sight of his face, dark black wavy hair was tousled all over his head, sweat glistened on his forehead, and his eyes. God, his eyes. 

They were a grayish-blue, hints of green in them as well. His eyelashes were long, lips were pink, and he had a fiercely sharp jawline. 

Woah. 

“Hm?” He hummed, his voice was now as clear as day. It was deep and a bit raspy, well fuck me. 

“Oh um- nothing. I’ll go shower now.” You look up at him and softly smile, he nods and steps out of the bathroom but then turns his head back towards you. 

“I’m Alex, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii ! the story has now moved to AO3 (here) and i'll be updating a new chapter by today. tysm for all your guys support, i know this website is much more confusing than wattpad but its a platform that i can post my story on without it getting deleted. if you dont want to use this platform, im considering uploading the story to tumblr.


	3. My Bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N fucks Alex lol.

Alex opened the door quickly and threw clothes on the ground before shutting the door, you glanced down and saw a shirt and some shorts laying on the floor. You slowly picked them up, examining the black shirt he had given you to wear. It was definitely a big shirt, it would look quite oversized on your small body. 

You slipped the shirt on, tucking your damp hair behind your ears. The shirt fell right above your knees, honestly you didn't think you would need to wear the shorts he gave you. So you picked up your dirty clothes and stepped out of the bathroom.   
His house was pretty nice, though most of the decorations were black and gray, it was still pretty. You couldn't find him, he wasn't in the living room nor was he in the kitchen. You sighed as you set your clothes down on the kitchen island and looked around, wine bottles were neatly organized on top of the drawers, and there were no dishes in the sink. You were assuming he lived alone. 

A few moments later and you see him strut down the stairs, rubbing his hair with a black towel. 

"How was your shower?" He asks you, you shrug.

"It was alright, though I don't like cold showers."

Alex chuckles, "Yeah me either." He points at you, "Do the shorts fit?" 

"Oh, I uh- I'm not wearing the shorts." Alex lifts an eyebrow, pressing his lips into a hard line. 

"Are you wearing underwear?" 

"Um. No." You whisper, he slowly nods and his eyes rake up and down your body. You feel yourself shrink under his gaze, he walks towards you, getting closer and closer each step. He finally stopped when he was inches away from you, you could feel his breath on you as he stared into your eyes. You looked up at him, gulping as he picked your chin up, wiping his thumb ever so slightly on your bottom lip. 

"I'll bring you to the washer and dryer, you can wash your own clothes I'm assuming?" You nodded, watching the corner of his lips curl up into a smirk. 

He grabs your clothes and turns his back to you, using two fingers motioning you to follow him. You had never realized how long his fingers were. 

A warm feeling erupted in your stomach as he gripped onto the doorknob, turning it gently before pushing the door open. You were led into a laundry room that was lit up with bright lights, it was the only non-dark place in the house. Every other room was barely lit up. Alex opened the washer and tossed your clothes in, you guessed he would just be washing your clothes. 

"I don't expect you would wanna stay the night," 

You leaned against a wall, biting the inside of your cheek. "Would you drive me home?" 

"With everything going on outside? I don't think I can." He chuckles lowly, he shuts the washer close and turns it on before turning back to you. He leans against the washer, using his hands to hold him up by gripping onto the edge. 

"So...I'm staying the night?" You ask, sleeping in a strangers house, how nice. 

"Yes. You're staying the night." 

"Oh. Well, where will I sleep?" You crossed your arms, Alex smirks, crossing his ankle over the other. 

"My bed." 

You gulp, it's not that you didn't want to sleep with him. Hell, you would fuck him if you could. But it was the fact that he was so casual about it. It almost felt as if he was happy about it. "Right. Um, well what time is it?" You tilted your head as you asked. Alex pushed himself off and slowly walked towards the door, "You need rest." He says. 

"Time?" You ask again, following after him. He walks up the stairs slowly, and you do the same. He sure is taking his time. 

“7:30," He tells you. You nod and keep following after him. You walk behind him as he leads you to a bedroom, a large bed with four pillows comes into your view. His room was also quite dark, he definitely has a theme going on here. 

You yawn and crawl over to the bed, you had expected maybe a hard mattress or something, but instead you were greeted with a soft mattress. The comforter felt soft and fluffy as well, and so did the pillows. 

Alex quietly laughs as you fall into the sheets, you grab a pillow and stuff your face into it. Who knew beds could be this soft? 

You felt the mattress dip from behind you, perking your head up you see Alex laying down with his shirt off. 

Holy fucking hell. 

This man was fit, like, fit. His body was almost mesmerizing. You couldn't tear your eyes off him, especially when his muscles flexed as he stretched, "You should go to sleep." 

"I'm not that tired." 

"You can barely keep your eyes open," He deeply chuckles, you clench your legs together and ignore the bubbly feeling rising in your chest. 

Why were you so horny all of a sudden? 

"I'm not tired." You pout, he looks at you without moving his head, licking his lips and smirking. 

"Stop staring at me like that," 

"Like what?" "Like you wanna fuck me." You gasp, hands gripping the sheets under you. You didn't expect him to be so blunt like that, honestly you didn't even realize you were staring at him for so long. 

You gulp, suddenly feeling brave. It's not like you guys would actually do anything, "Who says I don't?" 

Alex pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, you sit up and shyly look away. In a flash he's on top of you and devouring your lips, his fingers tangled in your hair. You kiss back, bringing your left leg on top of him. 

He pushes his tongue inside your mouth and you feel one of his hands traveling down your torso. You moan as he presses his hips into yours, butterflies filling your tummy. You could feel his cock pressing into your thigh, he reaches under your shirt and grabs your breast, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. 

He moves his lips down and starts sucking on your neck, a soft moan escapes your lips as he finds your sweet spot, tilting your head to the side so more of your neck is exposed. 

"Fuck." He grunts, he lets go of your breast and glides his fingers over your chest, you tense as he stops right below your belly button. 

You open your legs further, giving him an open invitation. 

He purses his lips together, snaking his hand further down and pressing onto your clit. You slightly arch up, letting out a harsh breath as he starts to rub in circles. Pleasure starts to build up, he goes faster and faster as he sucks on your neck. You moan into his shoulder, gripping onto his back. 

"You like that? Huh?" He harshly asks, he applies pressure as he rubs your clit, your wetness providing a lubricant making it easier for him to play with your pussy. 

You weakly nod, you spread your legs open even further but he starts slowing down. You look at him confused, he had a grin plastered on his face, his thumb grazed lightly over your clit. 

"Beg for it." 

What? 

"What?" 

"You heard me," He growled, you furrowed your eyebrows together, confused on what he meant. 

"Beg for me." 

You huffed, feeling his thumb lift off your clit, no no no! 

"Fine!" You pouted, he grinned, moving his fingers back onto your cunt. He pressed a finger onto your clit, moving in small, slow circles. You lowly hummed in pleasure, "Yes, fuck." 

But he began slowing down again, he still wants you to beg. 

"Please, fuck- fuck me please," You whined. 

You felt him rub your clit, faster and faster each second, your teeth dug into your bottom lip.   
"Mm," You mumbled, he stopped for a second and shoved two fingers inside of you. You gasped as he curled his fingers, your moans became more and more messy as he worked his fingers inside you while pressing his palm into your clit. 

"Oh God," You breathed, you shut your eyes, images of him pounding into you flooded your brain, making you clench your walls against his fingers. 

"Someone's a bit needy, hm?" He lowly said, you nodded and felt your back arching as pleasure started building in your core. 

That fiery feeling erupting in your chest, your muscles tensed as he placed a soft kiss on your neck. Moans were spilling out of your mouth, he pressed your lifted hips back down and grunted as he pulled his fingers out, the pleasure slowly fading away. 

But then you felt something graze your slit, you opened your eyes and saw his throbbing length sliding over your cunt, the tip covered in your juices. You were practically drooling, it was bigger than you had imagined. God it was the biggest one you had ever seen. 

"You want this cock? Huh?" 

"Yes, fuck yes I do." You huffed out, your walls instantly clenched as he pressed the tip against your swollen clit. 

"Say it." His voice rasped, your breath hitched as you saw his thick length hover above your hole.   
"I want you, I want you to fuck me." You said, your back lifted off the mattress as soon as he pushed himself in you, "Mm." You mumbled. 

He grabbed onto your thighs as he pounded into you, the sound of skin slapping together was cancelled out by your loud moans. Your fingers twisted into the sheets beneath you, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. It wasn't like anything you had had before, no, this time the person you were fucking actually knew what they were doing. 

You didn't even think your pussy could take his cock, you were so stretched out it almost hurt. You were going to pick your head up to look at him but he grabbed your throat and slammed your head back down onto the bed, his fingers gently pressing the sides of your neck. Suddenly the small pain you felt washed away, and you were experiencing full pleasure now. He rammed into you, you twitched as he rammed into your cervix. 

He sucked a sharp breath in as your walls tightened around him, you felt it again- the pleasure building up inside of you. All your muscles tensed as he kept pounding into you, his hand still on your throat holding you down. 

Jumbled moans spilled out your mouth as you weakly brought a hand to your clit, you used your pointer finger to rub circles on your clit, making you feel so much better. It almost relaxed you, even though your whole body was still tensed up and on the verge of breaking. He removed his hand from your throat and grabbed your wrist, "No touching yourself." He growled, his pace slowed for a second as he gathered your wrists in his hand. He pinned your arms above your head, his grip tightening on your wrists while he sped his pace up again, this time going much deeper. You couldn't take it anymore. 

You felt your core twist up, your eyes clamped shut as your walls clenched around his cock. And you let it out, your face twisted up in pleasure as you came, a whimpered moan fell from your mouth. But he didn't stop, he kept going at the same pace, and a few seconds later he stopped, thrusting into you once more as he came inside you. His eyebrows furrowed together and sweat making his body shine, your body fell limp when he pulled out. Your eyes fluttered tiredly, you tried calming your breathing down but you were so out of breath. 

He laid next to you, "Are you still not tired?" 

You shook your head, feeling yourself slowly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this site is so confusing but ok


	4. Tease.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Alex attend a protest, Y/N protects a protester.

Your eyes fluttered open, a warm blanket covered your body. It looked pretty sunny outside, the sky was a clear blue and the sun was shining through the spaces in the blinds. You rubbed your eyes, yawning as you turned your head. You immediately jolted up, a tall figure came into your view. 

Alex. 

He leaned against the doorframe, his hands shoved in his pockets of his sweats. They sat just below his hips, he had a deep v-line. And of course, he wore no shirt. 

"Mornin'" He says, you fall back into bed and yawn once more. 

"What time is it?" You mumble, you hear him walk around the room, "10:30 AM." He responds. He walks over and sets a glass of water on the nightstand, you sit up and look at him. "Is there a protest going on?" 

He shakes his head, "There's military people here now, but I'm pretty sure the protesters moved over a few blocks away." You nod and take a sip of the water, your dry throat instantly feeling much better. "I'm assuming you wanna go?" 

"You are assuming correctly." You smile. He chuckles, he then points to the edge of the bed. When you look over you see your clothes neatly folded, a new bandana laid on top. 

"Do you wanna make a sign?" He asks you, you assumed he would have signs ready, but then again he was pretty tall and definitely stood out from the crowd. A sign was not needed when he could frighten the cops just by standing. 

"No, I think I'll help people who get hit or tear gassed." You tilt your head at him, "Will you be wearing what you wore yesterday?" 

"Of course," He grins. 

Alex hands you a dark gray Jansport backpack, he opens it up and lets you get a good look inside. You two were getting ready to leave the house, though you guys would have to sneak your way to the protest, if any military saw you then it was game over. 

With his full body armor now on, you felt heavily intimidated by him. His presence became even more tense when he placed his helmet on. You felt like a small child, while he was this giant, hot, tough ass dude. 

"There's water bottles, first-aid kits, some masks, and some other things I thought would be useful." You nod as you close the backpack, swinging it over your shoulders. He handed you the new bandana, you folded it into a triangle and tied it around the lower half of your face. 

"Now, no matter what happens you stick by me. Don't leave my side." He seemed very serious, even though you couldn't see the expression on his face you could hear the stern tone in his muffled voice. 

"Yes sir." You said, you couldn't see it but under the mask he smirked, feeling some amusement as the words tumbled from your lips. 

He nodded and motioned for you to follow him, he opened the front door and slipped outside. Alex looked around making sure no one saw you as you stepped out the door, quietly shutting it behind you. 

This felt like a mission almost, like some sort of stealth video game. The way you two crouched down to hide from the "enemies" made you feel like you were some video game character and he was the leader or something. 

Alex led you through an alleyway and when you made it out of there you were greeted with thousands of protesters, you felt him place a hand on your shoulder as he guided you through the crowd with him. 

"Where are we going?" You asked him, to your surprise he had actually heard you. 

"The front." 

"But what if-" 

"You'll be fine, just remember, stay with me." He said. It was basically an order,  _ stay with him _ . So you followed him as he made his way to the front of the protest, people gasped when they saw Alex. His tall and intimidating stature made people stare at him, and you honestly felt a little bit uncomfortable with all these people staring. 

But then you were face to face with a police officer, well more like tens of officers. They all held batons in their hands and their helmets had shields on them. Once again, you thought, 

Pussies. 

You watched as Alex flipped the officers off, one by one. He joined the shouts of the protesters, the synchronized " _ Black lives matter _ !" was practically shaking the ground. There was so much power felt around you, and you were glad you were there. 

"The fuck is going on with your face? You look melted, eyes droopy as hell man." You overheard Alex insulting an officer, he towered over every single one, jabbing his finger in their faces and yelling at them. He looked like some villain in a movie scolding someone, but instead he was not a villain. 

"Ayo we got spec ops out here!" Someone shouted, you chuckled to yourself. Alex crouched down to come face to face with another officer, this time he was insulting the hell out of them. When Alex stood up straight again he lifted a hand to the top of his head and shot it straight out, laughing to himself as he compared the massive height difference. 

The cops looked fine, they looked unfazed, but that was what they were told to do. To look unfazed. Deep down inside you knew those police officers were scared, they were probably crying on the inside. 

You turned to your left, watching as a black teenage boy kneeled in front of an officer, holding both his hands up. "Hands up don't shoot!" Someone yelled out from behind him. 

You felt scared, not for yourself but for the teen. You knew any of these cops would take it upon themselves to ruthlessly beat the kid up, not caring if he was peaceful or not. Cause the cops had power, they were able to get away with anything. So you ignored Alex's order of staying near him as you marched over to the teen, you placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. He knew what you were doing, he scooted back a little to make room for you. You were using your skin color to protect him, you weren't white but your skin color was pretty pale, so you could possibly pass as a white person. 

"Fuck you." You spat in a cop's face, you stood in front of the teen and raised your hands in defense. This obviously angered the cop that stood in front of you, from under the clear shield protecting his face you could see him frown. His nostrils flared as he stared at you. 

The cop stepped forward, "I'm gonna need you to step away ma'am." 

"I don't think that's gonna happen," You stood your ground, planting your feet firmly onto the concrete beneath you. 

"Ma'am if you don't step away I won't hesitate to-" 

"To what? Hit me? Beat me with that stick? How pathetic," You scoff. 

"You will be arrested. Please move." The cop says, you could tell he felt unnerved. By the way he kept repositioning his stance, you could tell he was slightly humiliated. 

"Go ahead. Arrest me, and don't forget to tighten the handcuffs," You lean closer to him, "I like my handcuffs tight." You wink. 

You hadn't noticed Alex was right next to you, you turned your head to your left and looked up at him. He had his arms behind his back and was facing the officer,  _ did he hear what you just said?  _

The cop took a quick glance at the man next to you, he instantly stepped back into place and looked away. 

Really, pathetic. 

"Stand up now," You say softly to the boy behind you. He shakes his head and looks at you confused. 

"No, I'm protesting." He raises his hands further up and presses his lips in a hard line. 

"I know you are, but I also know that if I move out of your way one of these officers won't hesitate to beat you and arrest you." The teen looks at you, taking in what you just said before he looks down in defeat. He knows it's true. "I don't want a kid like you getting hurt," Underneath the bandana you were frowning, feeling sad for this kid. He wanted to fight, but what he was doing could cost him his life. And all because of some racist cops. 

"Okay," He gets up and brushes the small rocks that stuck to his jeans. "Thank you by the way, for protecting me." 

"Don't thank me, keep protesting though alright?" You tell him, he nods and thinks for a moment before engulfing you in his arms. Squeezing you in a tight hug. You hug back, not even caring about the people around you two saying "awww". When he let's go, he glances at Alex. He gives the kid a quick nod before turning back to scold the police. 

After a few hours of protesting Alex brought you back to his house, knowing that the curfew had just been placed and they were very strict about it. It was definitely odd to you, not having much freedom. Sure corona restricted you a bit but this was different, instead of a virus it was the damn military. 

But you couldn't deny, the military were a virus themselves. 

You sighed a breath of relief as you untied the bandana from your face, you dumped the backpack on the ground. It felt a bit lighter than when you first put it on, you remembered having to help multiple people who got tear gassed at the protest. When you were out of water you walked around handing masks to people who didn't have any, Alex stood by your side the whole time. 

"I'm gonna take a shower, care to join?" You turned your head at the direction of his voice, his helmet now off, and his hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead. 

"I'm not gonna shower with you," You snickered. 

"You begged me to fuck you last night, yet you don't want to shower with me?" He smirks. Your eyes widened, crossing your arms you huffed as he shook his head laughing. He turned his back to you and slowly made his way up the stairs, "Well, my bathroom door will be unlocked. Just saying." 

You did sorta want to join him, the sound of the water running made you want to run up the stairs and strip naked, then jump into the shower with him. But you didn't, instead you sat on the couch playing with a loose thread on your shirt. 

It didn't take long until you heard the water stop running, and a few minutes later Alex was walking down the stairs wearing gray sweatpants. 

Just gray sweatpants. 

You tried looking away from him as he stepped off the last stair, his eyes turned in your direction and he saw you anxiously tap your foot against the wooden floor. "Shower's all yours." He told you, you finally turned his way. 

Your eyes were having trouble looking directly at him. Even as you bit the inside of cheek hoping to fight away the urge, you couldn't help but sneak a quick glance at his crotch. And based off of your 0.1 seconds of looking, his cock was packed in his pants. 

Your brain sent flashbacks, clear images of last night. The way his cock teased your entrance, the fact that it was so big.    
  


Butterflies erupted-not in your chest, no, instead you felt butterflies  _ down there _ . 

"Are you going to shower or are you going to sit there and stare at me?" 

"I'll go shower." And you did just that, rinsing the sweat from off your skin and letting your muscles relax under the hot water. The water was probably a tad bit too hot, but it was just how you liked it. Burning the flesh off of you. 

You stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around your body and drying water droplets off your legs. You opened the door and made you way over to his room, wondering what piece of clothing you would be wearing tonight. 

Alex laid out on his bed, hands tucked under his head as he watched you pick up the white shirt he put out for you. "Are these my pajamas tonight?" You asked, holding the shirt up with one hand. 

"Mhm." He hummed, he drank in your appearance. Eyes skimming over your body, the towel could easily fall off and you would be totally exposed to him, and truthfully he wanted to rip the towel off of you. 

You started to walk back to the bathroom, "Just change in here." You heard him say. 

"No." You furrowed your eyebrows together at him. 

“Why not?" 

"Because," 

"Because what?" 

You groaned in frustration since you didn't quite have an answer, so you decided.  _ Why not give him a show? _ Sighing, you stepped in front of the bed, seeing him tilt his head to the side. 

Carefully, you unwrapped the towel from your body and tossed it on the bed. A slight chill running down your spine from the coldness of the room, you were completely naked. 

And he stared in awe. 

You slowly glided the shirt on, making sure to really tease him. When your head popped through the shirt, you saw him now with crossed arms and a bulge in his pants. You tried hiding a smirk, knowing all this teasing was definitely doing something to him. 

"I'll be sleeping in your bed again," You muttered. Your feet padded over to the side of the bed as you peeled the comforter back, Alex's gaze still fixated on you. 

"You're teasing me, I can tell." He says, his voice monotone. 

"I am not, I just put on a shirt." 

"I'm not that stupid."

You slide into bed, ignoring the fact that he was so close. Your head was right up against his upper arm, you had almost forgotten about the height difference for a moment.    
  


"You want me. Again." He muttered into your ear, you bit your bottom lip. "Don't you?" 

_ Of course you did.  _

He slid a hand on your thigh, "You want me to make you cum again," Yes. "Make you scream my name." 

_ Fuck yes.  _

"Is that what you want?" You didn't respond, but it only fed into your wanting even more. You felt his hand travel to your inner thigh, your pussy immediately responded by becoming soaked. "Tell me, what you want." He whispered. His voice was low, this time he was teasing you. 

So you slightly opened your legs up and turned to him, his face centimeters from yours. 

"You." 


	5. Taste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N asks Alex to take her home, she doesn't want to stay at his house.

He was fast, ripping the t-shirt off of your body in one swift move. It didn't take long for you to fall limp under his touch, and it especially didn't take long for you to start uncontrollably moaning.

You whimpered as he rubbed his fingers over your clit, your hands gripped onto his back as he kissed your lips. Hungrily moving his lips against yours, you moaned into his mouth, his hand left your pussy and roamed around your chest. 

He began kneading one of your breasts, fingers twirling the hardened nipple. He kissed your jawline, his hot breath warmed your skin.

"I wanna taste you," He whispered deeply into your ear. You tensed up as he lowered himself, his large hands pushed your legs up, your knees now pointing to the ceiling. You scooted a bit further up the bed, eyes never leaving his. He kissed your inner thighs, his hot breath fanning over your cunt. You bit the inside of your cheek, tempted to just push his head down. Wanting him to just get to it. 

But he took his time, pulling your legs further apart, kissing the skin right above your clit. Your breath became heavier, your eyes widened when you felt his tongue press against your clit. 

You whined, feeling his breath against your aching, wet cunt. 

He licked up your slit, smirking as he watched your eyes flutter. The tip of his tongue teased your clit, flicking the swollen nub. He watched you tilt your head back, your breath hitching as he licked your slit again. 

And then, your grip tightened around the sheets, knuckles turning white as he sucked on your clit. His tongue swirling in circles around it, you gasped, shutting your eyes and moaning in pure bliss. 

He watched as your jaw opened, letting loud moans and whimpers out. He chuckled lowly against you, making your hips jolt up. But then he groaned, vibrations sending shocks of pleasure all over your body, he gripped your hips and pushed you back down. 

You felt him work his tongue on your cunt, you felt fire in your chest. The pleasure quickly building itself up and tensing your muscles, you whined as he flicked your clit with his tongue. He reached a hand up and grabbed your breast, massaging it in his hand.

Your orgasm was coming quicker and quicker-literally. You let out a strangled moan, pressing your back against the mattress as you came. He released you from his mouth, you locked eyes with him as he flicked your clit with his tongue.

He inserted two fingers into you, making you squirm underneath him. You were breathless, your cunt feeling tired after the orgasm. He then hovered over you, kissing your jawline softly. And suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of you. His fingers were coated in your juices, your cum dripping down his long fingers. 

"Taste yourself," He said before shoving his fingers in your mouth. 

Your tongue moved around his fingers, sucking on your juices. He smiled as he watched you suck on his fingers, your eyes showing you clearly were enjoying it. "You like to suck huh?" 

You nodded in response, gasping as he pulled his fingers out of your mouth. 

"Well then, let's put that pretty little mouth of yours to use." He smirked. He shuffled off the bed and stood at the end of it, using the two fingers that were just in your mouth to motion you to go to him. 

You slowly made your way over to him, breathing heavily as he looked down at you. Once you were in front of him, he smirked and placed his hands on your bare shoulders, pushing you down to go on your knees. 

While on your knees, you looked up at him, his figure looking even more taller. You lifted your bum off of your feet to be face to face with his crotch, your small fingers looping around the top of his sweats. 

You pulled them down, his hard on springing right into your face. Your eyes widened, your mouth couldn't take the whole thing. 

You looked up at him with big eyes, and he peered down at you. His left hand weaved through your hair, gripping onto your scalp while the other hand grabbed on your chin and cracked your mouth open. 

He smirked, before shoving his dick right into your mouth. You instantly gagged, the tip of his dick hitting the back of your throat. He groaned when you wrapped your hands around the rest of his length, you started pumping your hands. Your tongue pressed against the underside of him, and he began thrusting his hips. 

"Mm, that's it, take my cock." He hissed, you squeezed your eyes for a moment as he bucked his hips, his dick hitting the back of your throat yet again. 

But you continued what you were doing, hollowing your cheeks out and moaning against him. He moaned as you bobbed your head up and down slowly, getting used to his massive length. 

He gathered all your hair in his hand, gripping even more tightly at your scalp as you dropped your jaw to receive him more. You worked your tongue along him, tears brimming your eyes every time he hit the back of your throat. 

"Fuck," He grunted, you pumped your hands as you began to suck faster. Moving your head up and down at a more better pace, you felt drool pooling at the corner of your lips, you moaned as he thrusted his hip forward again. 

You gulped trying to get rid of the saliva moving to the front of your mouth, this made him buck his hips even more into you. 

He hummed in response as you pressed your tongue against his underside, your hands still pumping the rest of his length. He thrusted his hips again and his cock hit the back of your throat, you gagged before he shot cum into your mouth. 

You felt the cum at the back of your throat, some on your tongue. He pulled his dick out, groaning as you cleaned the tip off with your tongue. You let out a breath of relief as soon his cock left your mouth, wiping the saliva smeared all over the sides of your lips. 

"Now, swallow." He demanded, you looked up at him before gulping down the thick liquid, he grinned, watching you steady yourself. 

You wiped your mouth once more, he let go of your hair and wiped a tear that fell from your eyes.

"Good girl."

\--- 

You sat on the stool, munching on the chicken sandwich Alex had bought from Popeyes for you. He poured water into a cup and set it down in front of you, he sat down on the stool next to you and watched as you gulped down the water. 

You wiped your mouth, turning to him. "Can you drive me home tomorrow?" You asked, he raised an eyebrow and snickered. 

"You wanna go home?" He shook his head as he grabbed your glass of water, taking a sip from it and then setting it back down. 

"Well I can't stay here forever," You told him, you had a house that you needed to go to. You couldn't be held hostage in here, he knew that, but he kinda wanted to hold you hostage. 

You could." He smirked, obviously not caring that you had your own life to live. He liked your company, a lot. 

"I don't want to." 

This made him laugh, "Hm. You seem like you like it here," 

"I like it at my house as well," You huffed, you turned away from him and began playing with a napkin. "I need my phone anyways." 

"You don't have your phone?" He looked at you, you nodded and sighed. 

"I forgot to bring my phone when I went to the protest." You told him. It was true, the day you first went to the protest you patted your pockets, trying to find your phone. Except your pockets were empty. 

"Fine. I'll drive you back to your house, and then you'll pick some things up and we'll come back here." 

You turned your head to him, you didn't want to stay here. You wanted to be back in your bed, as much you loved his bed, you missed your fluffy white blanket and all your stuffed animals laying around. 

"No, you'll drive me to my house and then you'll leave." You pressed. 

Alex wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want you to leave. "We'll see." He plainly states. 

"We aren't gonna argue about this," 

"You're the one arguing." He looked at you, watching you pout and furrow your eyebrows together. 

"No I'm not!" 

"You so are." 

“No." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Mhm," He hummed. He chuckled as you huffed in annoyance. You crossed your arms, fully turning your back towards him. It made you peeved hearing him laugh at you, he was just making you get all flustered for his amusement. 

"You will drop me off at my house, and that's it." You said, you reached for the cup of water trying not to face him, but as soon as your fingers wrapped around the glass his hand covered yours. You peered at him, wanting to slap that stupid smile off his face. 

"How about, no." Alex smirked, watching as you glanced back and forth between the cup and him. You were tired of arguing with him, well more annoyed than tired. When you were about to speak, an idea popped into your head. 

When you two would arrive at your house, you would quickly open the door and then slam it in his face, locking it shut. He wouldn't be able to get in, and then you would finally be left alone. If you ever saw him again, it would probably be at a protest. But you were small, you could easily hide in the crowd.

“Fine.” 


	6. Punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tries to shut Alex out in order to get away from him, but fails.

You slipped into his car, grabbing the seat belt and buckling in. You were silent, going over the plan in your head: 

_ Open the door,  _

_ Run inside,  _

_ Slam the door,  _

_ Lock it. _

Seemed easy; a simple task. Yet you felt like it wouldn't work, you were thinking about all the ways it could go wrong. "I hope you're thinking about what you're gonna get," Alex's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You glanced at him, _ relax _ . 

"What else would I be thinking about?" You asked, he took a quick glance at you and sighed. 

"Running away." 

You immediately looked away and stared out the window, in the corner of your eye you saw a masked figure looking out the window. You leaned forward a bit, trying to get a better look at them. They must've seen you cause they quickly turn around and pull their curtains shut. 

Weird. 

The drive to your house was a good 10 minutes, telling Alex where to go was easier than you thought. He didn't seem to notice your odd behavior during the drive. Even if he did, he ignored it. 

You guys drove past an active protest, you smiled as you saw people helping each other. But your smile instantly faded once the cops came into view, they held their shields up while facing the crowd. From where you were, you could make out a figure similar looking to Alex's, same armor as him and same helmet. Though this one had dreads peeking out from under his helmet. You tilted your head, wondering if maybe Alex knew the person. But before you could ask, Alex drove away from the crowd. 

You stepped out of the car, biting your tongue to hopefully stop a mischievous grin from forming on your lips. You didn't turn around to see if Alex was following behind you, instead you quickly made your way to the front door. You bent down and lifted the doormat up, grabbing the extra key and pushing it into the keyhole. 

"In a rush?" He said from behind you, you jumped up and faced him. You forced a fake smile at him, hoping that it looked believable enough. 

You twisted the key and heard a click, you took a second before you grabbed the doorknob. Preparing yourself to quickly run inside and slam the door. You made yourself feel confident just so it would be easier to go through with the plan. 

Alex cleared his throat, he was getting impatient. He just wanted you to grab your things and go. You stepped closer to the door, turning the knob slowly as you took a deep breath in. The door cracked open, a rush adrenaline rushed through you and in a flash you ran inside and pushed the door closed. 

Or so you thought. 

You turned, seeing Alex's hand pressed against the door, an angry expression clearly on his face. You stepped back a bit as he stepped forward, you felt weak, scared even. Your confidence quickly dwindled down. 

"What was that?" He asked, he balled his fists tightly, waiting for your answer. 

"Uh- Well- I-" Your words were stuck in your throat, your eyes widened as he kicked the door close with his foot, his gaze still heavily fixated on you. 

"Answer me," Your breath hitched when you felt your back hit your couch, he stood in front of you, looking down at your distressed face. Of course the plan didn't work. 

"I just- I was gonna-" 

"Try and get away? You were trying to get rid of me?" He snapped. You gulped, his angry demeanor made you want to curl up in a ball and hide. 

You nodded, even if you tried to run to your room you knew he would stop you. So you just stared blankly at him, waiting for what would happen next. 

"You really thought you could get away that easy," He stepped closer to you, your chests were so close to touching each other. 

"No," You muttered, "Well- well I didn't expect you to-" 

You were interrupted when you heard him chuckle, he was shaking his head at you. What was so funny? 

His expression quickly turned serious when you tried to step away, you moved your left foot out and shifted to the side, but he grabbed your arm and pushed you back in place. He then moved his hand up, brushing his thumb over your cheek. 

"You deserve a punishment," He said lowly, you peered up at him,  _ punishment _ ? 

He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, it was quiet for a few seconds, the only sound you heard was your own heartbeat. "But I think now is not the time for a punishment, don't you think?" 

  
  


You shake your head, his gaze was almost hypnotic, you just couldn't look away. You suddenly stopped your breaths, mouth falling slightly agape as he gently touched your hair. He smirked, he stepped back and glanced around. 

"Go get your things now, I'll wait." You closed your eyes for a moment to regain your thoughts, you forgot the whole point you came here was to pack stuff. And right after, you'd be going right back to his house, and possibly face a punishment. Whatever that meant. 

You scurried to your room, opening the door and being instantly greeted with the scent of your vanilla cashmere air freshener. You looked around, your room was still the same. 

Books lined the shelves, fake plants were scattered all over the place since you could barely take care of real plants, posters up against the wall, and your room was colorful. It was refreshing, much better than Alex's bland house. 

His dark aesthetic and plainly decorated rooms made his house seem depressing; your house was decorated with colors and earth tones, making everything seem happy and calm. 

You grabbed a backpack from your closet and opened it up, your eyes scanned the clothes hung up on the hangers, wondering which ones you should bring. You didn't know how long you would be staying, hopefully not long you thought. So you just began shoving clothes in your backpack, grabbing mainly sweats and t-shirts. 

You made sure to also pack undergarments, especially the lace ones. Your favorite. You threw random bras and panties into your backpack, when you looked over you saw it was getting kinda full. But you were too lazy to pack another backpack, so you transferred everything to a duffel bag. 

Alex was patiently waiting for you, he was glancing around your house, looking at the decorations littered all over. Paintings hung on the wall, plants in every corner- he didn't know if they were fake or not but he didn't care- and it made your house seem,  _ cozy _ . 

He walked into your kitchen, seeing multiple cabinets full of snacks. He noticed that you didn't have a single bottle of alcohol in your kitchen, so he just assumed you didn't drink. 

"I'm gonna brush my teeth real quick, if that's okay." You appeared from behind him, he swiftly turned around and saw you holding a stuffed duffel bag in your hand. 

"That's alright, are you all packed?" He pointed to the bag, you looked down and nodded, "Let me hold it for now, go brush your teeth." You handed him the duffel bag and made your way to the bathroom, you debated for a moment before shutting the door and locking it. 

"Whew," You breathed, you walked towards the sink and rested your hands on the edge. You started brushing your teeth, hoping Alex wasn't snooping around your belongings. You didn't hear anything beyond the door, so either Alex was sitting down and waiting or he was just really quiet. You spat the toothpaste out and rinsed your mouth, wiping it dry with a towel. 

You walked out the bathroom carrying your toothbrush, Alex was nowhere in sight. He wasn't in the living room nor was he in the kitchen, you panicked,  _ where did he go?  _

"You have too many plants." Alex appeared in the hallway, carrying your duffel bag in one hand. "It's so crowded in here." 

"I like it crowded, unlike your plain ass house." You crinkled your nose. 

"Watch that mouth of yours." He said. He strutted towards you and handed you the duffel bag, "Don't make me punish you now." 

You laughed, standing on your tippy toes to hopefully reach his height, but it did nothing. "You won't." 

"You better be quiet." 

A playful smirk grew on your lips, "Make m-" 

"You sure you wanna finish that sentence?" He dropped your duffel bag, striding towards you. You gulped,  _ should've never said that.  _

"It's not like you're gonna do anything anyways." You said confidently, again, should've never said that. 

Right after you finished your sentence he practically pounced on you, like you were his prey. He grabbed the back of your thighs and picked you up, you wrapped your hands around his neck surprised. He dropped you onto the couch, you fell back on your hands and looked at him. 

"Punishment came early." He smiled, his hands gripped your ankles and he yanked you towards him. He slid your pants off along with your underwear, you watched as he quickly removed his belt and pulled his jeans down, releasing his hard-on. 

"Get on all fours." 

"Wha-" 

"Get. On. All. Fours." He demanded. You scrambled to flip around, doing what he said. He pulled you even closer, slapping one of your cheeks, you hissed in response. "Hand me my belt." 

You looked onto the floor, his belt laying right next to you. You picked it up, wondering what the hell he was gonna do with it. He grabbed the belt and started making something with it, you were confused, but soon you realized what it was. 

_ He was gonna handcuff you with his belt. _

He grabbed your hands and shoved them into the handcuff shaped belt, tightening it around your wrist. "Now be a good girl and take this cock," He gave you no time to respond as he rammed his cock into you, you shoved your face into the couch to muffle a moan. 

_ Fuck. _

He grabbed your hips, pushing your back down so it was now arched. You groaned as he began fucking you from the back, feeling every inch of him. Your walls enveloped around his throbbing cock, they were being stretched open, but for some reason to you, it felt good. You moaned loudly, your cheek pressed against the cushion. He recked your insides, you wanted to grasp onto the couch but you couldn't, so instead, you balled your fists tightly. 

He slapped your right ass cheek, "You are a very bad girl," He grunted. His movements stayed at a steady pace, but you couldn't stop moaning. You whined as you felt another slap, "Very naughty." He huffed. 

Drool pooled at the corner of your mouth, moans never stopped falling from your lips. Your breath became erratic, it was painful yet pleasurable at the same time. 

"Fuck," You heard him moan, slapping your cheeks again, the stinging sensation becoming worse. But you weren't focused on that, you were focused on his dick ramming into you, crushing your guts. He grabbed your torso, pulling you up so your back was now to him. He snaked a hand around your throat, "I wanna hear you scream my name." He didn't stop his pace, instead he quickened it. Your teeth dug into your bottom lip as you felt your body stiffen, he pushed you back down on the couch and slapped your ass again. 

" _ Fuck _ , fuck yes." You gasped, fire ran through your veins, you felt your orgasm on the edge. You yelled out his name, screamed his name out, hopefully your neighbors weren't able to hear you. 

Your orgasm was so close now, it made your chest tighten, a swirl of emotions running through your head as you gasped for air. Your orgasm spilling onto his cock, dripping down your folds. He let out a strangled moan, his hips quickly thrusting into your backside as he came. You felt his hands almost clawing at your waist, feeling him thrust into your sore cunt one more time before slipping his dick out. You let out a shaky breath, your skin was shining with sweat. 

Your eyes fluttered for a moment, you caught your breath and sighed.

Wow. 

As soon as your hands were free they fell to your sides, your arms and legs feeling numb. You'll definitely be sore tomorrow. You slowly pushed yourself up, sucking in harsh breaths whenever you moved your legs. Alex pulled his pants up,

"Next time, your punishment will be much worse."


	7. Be Quiet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Max and they get into a little bit of a mess.

You clung onto Alex's arm as you walked, your lower half was very sore, "I told you to stay home." Alex said to you. 

“And I told you that I didn't want to." You grumbled, the two of you walked through the crowd of protesters. People all around you held up signs and were all shouting "Black lives matter!", it was a peaceful protest, like it always is. 

But something caught your eye, a person was using a crowbar to smash windows. They broke every window they walked passed, their face was hidden by a black hood. 

"Alex," You pointed to the person, "Should we do something?" You asked. 

The person continued walking, breaking windows with no hesitation. Alex removed your arm from his, he stepped in front of you and glanced at the person. "You stay right here, I'll be right back okay?" 

"But I-" 

"I'm just gonna talk to them." He said. You crossed your arms and pouted, "Fine." You responded. Alex patted your shoulder and rushed over to the person, he left you standing in the middle of a protest, with no sign or anything. 

You wanted to obey him, stay where you were, but you didn't want to just stand there like an idiot. You felt like a lost child or something, waiting for someone to come pick them up. So you decided you would walk just a little bit. 

Picking up your feet, you began to weakly walk. You pace was slow, and you limped with every step. You weren't hurt, Alex had just fucked you so hard yesterday. 

"Are you okay?" Someone stood next to you, their hand placed on your right arm. You looked at them, jumping a bit from their appearance. 

Their face was covered by a mask, one that you swore you had seen before. Long curly hair flowed down their shoulders, and they wore a black hoodie. 

"Um, yeah I'm alright." You softly said, they tilted their head and chuckled. 

"Are you sure? I mean you're limping." They looked down at your legs, "If you want you can walk with me, you shouldn't be walking alone limping." 

You thought for a moment, you looked back at where Alex might've gone but he was nowhere in sight. "Yeah sure," You told the girl. She picked your arm up and swung it around her shoulders, using her other arm to wrap around your waist and prop you up more. 

“I'm Max by the way." She says, she stepped forward and grips on your waist tighter. 

"Y/N," You say. It was much easier to walk now, you were still slightly limping but it wasn't as bad as before. You occasionally looked around for Alex but you still couldn't find him, you were worried, what if he was in trouble? 

“So what happened to your leg?" Max asked you, you stopped walking and felt your cheeks redden up. 

"Um, I just, sprained it." You were quick to make up a lie, you couldn't just tell her some tall dude fucked your brains out. You didn't know if she believed you, you couldn't see anything under the mask. 

"You sprained your legs? Doing what?"

Now you were stumped, you couldn't think of anything to say. Hopefully your face didn't show you were lying, but then again, you were terrible at concealing emotions. 

Suddenly you felt a presence behind you, Max lifted her head up to face the person towering over behind you. 

"Who's this?" His voice was muffled from the helmet, underneath the mask Max was furrowing her eyebrows together, she was confused. 

"Who the fuck are you?" She said, you turned your head and looked up. Alex placed a hand on your shoulder, he was glaring at this masked person, wondering why the hell your arm was around their shoulder. 

"I think it's time for us to go," Alex grabbed your arm and tried pulling you away, but Max didn't let you go. Instead, she gripped onto you even tighter. 

“Alex, it's alright." You said to him. 

"You know this dude?" Max loosened her grip on you, watching as Alex immediately pulled you next to him. 

"Uh, yeah." You glanced up at Alex, his gaze fixated on Max. "He's a friend of mine." 

His gaze quickly diverted to you, his eyebrows bunched together under the helmet. Friend? He thought. He was about to say something to you but was interrupted, "No offense, but your friend is kinda an asshole." Max crossed her arms, she looked at you and saw you lightly nod. It was true though, you strongly believed he was an asshole. 

You looked down at your feet, clasping your hands behind your back. You weren't sure what to say or what to do, you just watched as the two masked figures stare at each other. They didn't care about all the other people walking around them, and for some reason you felt a little bit embarrassed, even though nobody else even noticed the three of you guys. 

“Just so you know, I was just trying to hel-" Suddenly Max crouched over, her knees fell to the ground and she clutched her side torso. Your head snapped, seeing police armed with large guns. 

Rubber bullets. 

Alex stood in front of Max to shield her from any other incoming bullets. You bent down and pried her hands off her chest. She groaned as you lifted her hoodie up, a large patch of red-purple bruised skin covered the side of her waist, "God-fucking-dammit!" Max yelled. 

"We gotta get her somewhere safe," You heard Alex say. You were panicking, not sure what to do. You grabbed one of her arms and tried picking her up but your legs were not cooperating, they were too sore. 

"You gotta carry her, my legs hurt." You nudged Alex, he looked down at the both of you and quickly picked Max up. He carried her bridal style, motioning you to follow him. 

"Fucking assholes!" Max shouted, she groaned in pain. You followed Alex as he ran towards a more safer area, he placed Max down on the ground and squatted down. 

"We need to bring her to your house, it's not safe here." You said. Your heart was beating so fast you were afraid it would burst out. Max shook her head, bringing one knee up to her chest. 

"I'm not going to this dude's house." She said. She pulled her mask off and threw it on the ground. You gasped, she was so pretty. She nudged Alex away when he tried to come near her, "I don't trust you." She spat. 

"But you've just met him?" You lifted an eyebrow. Max chuckled and clutched her torso tighter. 

"Yeah, but I already don't like him." 

"I'm just trying to look at your injury," Alex tried to come near her again but Max kicked him, she glared at him and flipped him off. 

"You," Max looked at you, "I'll go to your house instead." 

"We aren't going to do that." Alex said. 

“Did I fucking ask you?" Max looked back at you and sighed, "Is your house near here?" You shook your head, watching her face turn into annoyance. 

“His house is nearby," Max contemplated in her mind, either she could stay here and sit in pain, or go a scary-tall mans house. But if you would be there, she thought it wouldn't be too bad. You seemed nicer than the dude, so she grumpily nodded and sighed. 

"Fine then, but right after, I'm leaving." 

Alex placed her down on the kitchen island, you walked over and lifted her hoodie to expose the now purple-black bruise. You grimaced, it must've hurt real bad. She laid back and rested her head against the island, "What the fuck!" She yelled out when Alex pressed an ice pack against the bruise. 

You stepped over, pushing Alex away, "I'll handle this." You told him. He took his helmet off and glanced between you and Max, he didn't like this girl very much, "It's fine." You said softly. 

“I'll be upstairs, tell me when this bitch leaves." And with that he strutted up the stairs, disappearing into his room. Max rolled her eyes and turned back to you. 

"His house is creepy," You hear Max say. 

“Yeah," You chuckle. You pressed the ice pack a bit more against the bruise, hoping it would maybe numb the pain a bit. Max sucked her teeth and groaned, "Sorry." You muttered. She shook her head and smiled. 

"It's alright." Max lifted her hoodie up more, exposing a bit of her bra. "You think I'll have to stay the night here?" 

You shrugged, "Maybe, I don't think it's safe to go out especially with that curfew." 

“Well this sucks." Max groaned, she rolled her eyes and tried sitting up but had to lay back down. You felt bad, you had never been hit by a rubber bullet before, and you hoped you never would be hit with one. 

Something crossed your mind, the mask. You wanted to ask her about it, what it meant, if she was apart of something. But you felt like now wasn't the time. 

You gazed at Max, looking at her soft brown eyes, she held a firm look on her face even when she closed her eyes. Leaning her head against the island, you watched as a small sigh fell from her plump lips. 

For some reason you felt butterflies in your tummy. Now isn't the time. You reminded yourself, but you didn't care. 

Without thinking you kissed her, feeling her lips move against yours. You felt yourself lean more into her, careful not to touch the ice pack. She shifted her body more towards you, moving a hand to your neck. 

She pulled away from the kiss, "Get up here." She smirked. You carefully jumped on the island and placed your knees on either side of waist, hovering over her. She smiled, picking her head up to connect her lips with yours. You felt butterflies erupting in you, all over. 

Her hands found their way into your hair, she gently gripped your roots and you moaned into her mouth. You found yourself wanting to touch her, to roam your hands all over her body. So you tugged the bottom of her hoodie, suggesting her to take it off. And she did. You sat up and watched her grab the hem of her hoodie, she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the ground. 

"Your turn." She said breathlessly, you quickly tossed your shirt aside and bent down to kiss her again. Goosebumps grew on your skin wherever she touched, and you loved it. 

She unzipped your jeans, pushing them down a bit, you gasped when you felt her pull your panties down. Your breath hitched as she inserted two fingers into you, slowly pumping them inside you. You let out a moan, feeling pleasure run throughout your body. Well that was quick. 

“Shh, be quiet," She whispered. You nodded and felt her touch your clit with her thumb, rubbing it while she fingered you. You leaned against your elbow, biting your bottom lip to hold back any moans. 

But it just felt too fucking good. 

You let out another moan, shutting your eyes as she kissed your lips again. You groaned into her mouth, her fingers curled inside you, "Fuck," You mumbled. She brought her other hand to your mouth and pressed it against your lips. 

“You don't want him to hear us, do you?" You shook her head, feeling her move her fingers faster and faster. Your legs tensed up, feeling yourself grip onto air as you moaned into her neck and came all over her fingers. She pulled her fingers out, bringing her hand up to her mouth and sucking her fingers clean. 

You watched as she licked the cum dripping down her fingers, making sure to get every single bit of it. It made you feel even more horny, you still wanted to touch her, you wanted to make her feel good. You locked your lips with hers and used a hand to pull on the top of her pants, she took note of what you were doing so she lifted her hips up and pulled her pants down. 

"Time for you to be quiet," You unhooked her bra, letting her breasts out, your hand immediately caresses them, feeling her nipples harden from your touch. You kiss down her jawline and to her collarbones. You could tell she wanted more, her eyes fluttered while you sucked on her right boob, you licked the nipple and massage the other boob with your hands. She moaned in her mouth, feeling herself get wetter and wetter. You kissed down her chest, making sure not to touch the bruise. 

You kissed right above her panties, hooking your fingers on the hem and pulling them down. Thank god this kitchen island was huge. Max brought her knees up, eyes trained on your as you kissed her thighs. 

You licked her slit, tasting her wetness on your tongue. You locked eyes with her as you moved your tongue to her clit, earning a small whine from her. Her pleading eyes gazed into yours, and you began sucking on her clit. Working your tongue against the nub, sucking her juices. Her head fell back, back arching in pleasure. 

"Ah fuck," She gasped, you hummed against her, still working your tongue on her cunt. She raised her wrist up and bit into it, trying to stifle her moans. You pushed a finger into her, pumping it in and out. You saw her squeeze her eyes shut, her mouth fallen open and letting out shaky breaths. 

You then pushed another finger in her, still running your tongue over her clit. She squirmed on the kitchen island, forcing herself to swallow her moans. She watched you work your fingers in her, watched as you sucked harshly on her clit. 

You felt her tense up, she lifted her hips up and whimpered. You took your mouth off her clit, you began fingering her quicker, pushing her to her orgasm. Her face twisted up and she bit her fingers, letting out a harsh moan as she came. Her cum covered your fingers, some dripped down onto the island. 

You watched her steady her breath, her chest rose and fell quickly. She looked at you, propping herself up on her elbows. You took your fingers into your mouth, keeping eye contact with her as you licked the cum off. She gulped, seeing you pop your fingers out of your mouth and smiling. 

Then you looked down, scooping up the cum that dripped down on the kitchen island, you smirked and lifted your fingers. You used your thumb to pull her chin down and open her mouth, pressing your cum-covered fingers on her tongue. 

You waited for her to lick your fingers clean, her tongue moved around the ends of your fingers and wiped them clean. You smiled, and connected your lips together once more


	8. Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex punishes Y/N again.

"Anonymous?" 

You stared blankly at Max, she was currently explaining to you and Alex about the so called 'Anonymous' group she was in. And you were really fucking confused. 

"Yeah, it's like this big hacker group, you've never heard about it?" She asks you, you shake your head. You hadn't heard anything about a hacker group in the last few days. "Surprised, it's like all over Twitter." 

“I think I've seen something about them before." Alex suddenly spoke up. He sat up on the couch, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. 

"Like what?" You ask him, he just shrugs and looks at you. 

“I'll show you some things on Twitter about Anonymous hold on," Max pulled her phone out, quickly tapping the Twitter app and pulling out their profile. She hands the phone to you, letting you scroll down and read through all the tweets. 

Alex sat next to you, he scooted closer and peered at the phone screen. You were shocked to say the least, multiple tweets exposing the US government were posted on the account. You saw photos of documents everywhere, the account had retweeted multiple videos of riots and people protesting. 

You decided to press on the little magnifying icon to see if they were trending, and sure enough, they were. You were skimming over tweets of people thirsting over this masked person, they had gained the name "Daddy Anonymous". 

"People are really horny," Alex chuckled. You agreed, every tweet you came across were people begging Anonymous to rearrange their guts. 

You came across a video of a guy wearing the same suit that Alex had, same helmet and everything. But this time he had an Anonymous sticker right in the middle of his chest, long dreads appeared from under his helmet. 

"Who's this?" You showed the phone to Max, she looked at it confused and pointed to Alex. 

"You should know him I assume." She said, Alex took the phone from your hands and clicked on the video. 

“ _ I have- I have no idea why they burned the church, um. _ .." The man spoke, "Who is this dude?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows together and clicked the replies. 

"Apparently his name is...Riot?" You raised an eyebrow, "And yours is Tank." 

"Sounds pretty badass to me." He snickered, he handed you back the phone and leaned back into the couch. You scrolled through replies, reading people explain their theories about who this person was. A lot of people were also saying to protect his identity, keep him hidden. 

"I know nothing of a dude named Riot, that's for sure." Max shrugged. 

“I'm going to get some water, you want some?" Alex turns and asks you. You nodded and he made his way to the kitchen, you took a quick glance at the kitchen island, flashbacks of last night popping up in your head. You saw Alex walk past the island, not seeing anything on it. 

You let out a breath of relief, looking back at Max and seeing her slip her shoes on. She had stayed the night, Alex made her sleep on the couch of course. You slept in Alex's bed, trying to ignore the fact that his arm was around your waist the whole night. You were quite sure that Alex hadn't heard you and Max's little party last night considering the fact that when you walked into his room, he was fast asleep.

"I wonder if we'll see that Riot dude at the protest," Max said. You handed Max her phone, slumping back into the couch and waiting for Alex to come back. 

“I don't think Y/N should go to a protest today." Alex shouted from the kitchen, you snapped your head in the direction of his voice. Wondering why he thought he could decide whether or not you were to attend a protest. 

"Why not?" You said loudly enough so he could hear, "Because last time you almost got hurt." He said back to you.  _ Almost got hurt? _

"Um just to let you know, she's perfectly fine." Max pointed out. You see Alex set two glasses of water on the kitchen island, just on the edge, you began to bit the inside of your cheek nervously. What would he do if he found the dried up cum? As disgusting as it is, you and Max were too tired last night to clean up your mess. So you just left it there. 

"But she was standing next to you when you were shot, so she could've been hit." Alex took a sip from his glass, watching you roll your eyes from a distance. 

"Since when did you care about whether or not I'm hurt?" You asked him. 

"Am I not allowed to care?" 

"Well, no, but I'm just curious." 

Alex chuckled lowly, "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." He looked down to grab your glass, his eyes catching some type of stain on the island. He tilted his head, wondering if he maybe spilled something on there and never cleaned it up. So he went and quickly grabbed a paper towel and tried wiping down the stain, but it didn't budge. 

You saw Alex swipe the paper towel over the small spot until he gave up realizing it was a dried stain, he crumpled the paper towel in his hand and peered at the oddly shaped stain. He wasn't a very clumsy person, so he was genuinely confused on where it came from. He took one last look at it, finally realizing what it was. 

_ Oh no _ . 

He turned his head to you and Max, a crease between his furrowed eyebrows. "What did you two do last night?" He sternly asked. You quickly glanced at Max, hoping she would say something or come up with a lie. But it seems like she was also stumped. She looked around and patted her thighs, she was waiting for you to say something. 

You were frantically trying to come up with the best lie, but all you could come up with was, "Nothing. We didn't do anything last night." 

"I don't quite believe you." He waited for an answer, waited for you to admit what you and Max did. It was quite obvious in his mind. He felt an odd feeling inside him, a ping of jealousy struck him in his chest mixed with a hint of anger. Jealous anger. 

"Alex I swear, we didn't do anything," Your voice cracked. You were mentally slapping yourself for being such a terrible liar. "We must've spilled medicine or something."  _ That sounds stupid _ , you thought. 

“You didn't use medicine yesterday." He said. You turned to Max, she just sat there fumbling with the loose threads on her hoodie. She didn't even look at you when you said her name, she just continued to silently sit and ignore you. 

"I promise you we-" 

“Max." Alex's expression was firm, his mouth formed a displeased frown, "I think it's time for you to go." 

Max finally looked up at you, her mouth agape as she processed his words. "Already?" 

"Yup, right now," He glared at Max, watching her nod and stand up, she gave one last smile at you and waved. 

“It was lovely meeting you," She said to you smiling. She turned to Alex and scratched her head, "And it was uh, nice meeting you too." She then turned away and hurriedly ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her. 

"You fucked her?" He suddenly asked, you stood up and gulped, uh oh. 

"Alex we just-" 

“And you didn't even bother cleaning your little mess up." Alex smirked, an idea popping into his mind. "I think it's time for another punishment." Your eyes widen, your guts already preparing themselves to be wrecked again. He points to the stairs, urging you to go upstairs. 

“My room. Now." 

You cross your arms and start walking towards the stairs, a bunch of different scenarios were rushing through your head. And then you remembered what he said to you a couple days ago, 

“ _ Next time, your punishment will be much worse. _ " 

Well shit. 

You hastily walked inside his bedroom, plopping down on the bed and mentally preparing yourself for what's to come. You chewed on your bottom lip, waiting for Alex to come busting through the door. You wondered why Max didn't say anything, why she didn't even- 

“Strip." 

Alex's voice startled you a bit, he closed the door and swiftly removed his shirt, tossing it on the ground. You sat there, hands resting at your sides as Alex stepped towards you. " _ Strip _ ." He repeated. 

You pulled your shirt over your head, feeling Alex grab it and toss it aside. He nodded towards your pants too, so you extended your legs out and slid your pants down. Feeling yourself shiver from the sudden exposure. 

"Good girl," You watched as he opened a drawer, rummaging inside before pulling out a blindfold. He smirks as he twirls it around in his fingers, slowly walking over to you and picking your chin up with his hand. You peer up at him, looking at his intimidating figure. He tucks your hair behind your ears, gently caressing your cheeks. He takes the blindfold and sets it on top of your closed eyes, he gently ties it and you hear him sigh. 

You feel his cold fingers run down your shoulders, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He hooks his fingers around the strap of your bra, slowly pushing it down your shoulders. You tense up, he reaches over to your back and unhooks your bra exposing your breasts. The room was still silent, sexual tension quickly building up and making the air feel suffocating. 

He was slow with his movements, wanting to see how you reacted to his touch. He watched your breath hitch whenever his skin touched yours, how your mouth fell open when he grabbed your breasts, the nipples hardening right away. You let out a sigh, his hands kneaded your breasts, massaging them gently. 

You felt one of his hands reach up to your jaw, picking your head up just a bit as he slowly pushed two fingers into your mouth. He coated them in your saliva, still massaging one of your breasts with his hand. 

He took his fingers out of your mouth and moved them down your chest, watching you suck in a harsh breath as his fingers reached in your panties and pressed on your clit. You shut your mouth and gulped, feeling his fingers work slowly against your clit. The way they applied the perfect amount of pressure on the nub, how his fingers made perfect circles on it. 

“You look so beautiful," He muttered, he swirled around your nipple with his thumb. You let out a small moan, your eyes fluttering against the blindfold. 

He chuckled as you leaned into his fingers, opening your legs further. His fingers moved against your cunt, pushing themselves into your wet hole. 

“Oh," You moaned, "Mm," Your voice was quiet, pleasure roaming through your body. You weren't sure if this was your punishment, if it was, then hell, it was a pretty good one. 

Your hands melted into the comforter beneath you, letting your body fall limp under his touch. The only sound in the room was your soft moans, quickly falling from your lips. He curled his fingers inside you, moving them at a faster pace. 

"Oh, fuck," You hummed, suddenly you thought about what you would see if you didn't have a blindfold on. 

You would see his hard-on making a tent in his pants, his hands working themselves inside you, the way veins would show in his arms as he pushed his fingers deeper in you, the thoughts flooded your mind. You felt even more horny, wanting more. 

It didn't take long for you to feel the pleasure balling up inside your chest, your mind fueling yourself to cum. You were stiffening up, your body wanting to release the tension, so you pictured Alex ramming himself into you. Your body glistening with sweat underneath him, his hips bucking quickly into yours. And you felt your core twist up, firing off strangled moans as you approached your orgasm. 

And then, it all faded away when he pulled his fingers out of you, his hand letting go of your breast. 

You lifted your hand to remove your blindfold but he pulled your wrists down, "Not so fast." He said lowly into your ear. You whined, wanting to cum. 

"Please," You begged. You then tried to move your fingers down to your clit but he stopped you, "No." He said. 

You felt him push you down, your body fell into the soft mattress. He didn't seem to be on the bed, you couldn't feel his presence anywhere around you. You felt exposed, not knowing where he was or what he was doing. You hated the fact that you were blinded, but you knew if you tried to peel the blindfold off he would stop you. 

"Did Max make you feel good?" You heard him say. 

“What happens if I say yes?" You asked him quietly, you then suddenly felt the bed shift under you. 

"Then I fuck you." 

"And if I say no?" 

"Then, I fuck you."

He kissed your neck, running his hands all over your torso. His lips connecting with your skin made butterflies appear all over your body. 

"I'm sure she made you feel good," He kissed lightly on your jawline. "But I'm sure I can make you feel better." He whispered lowly into your ear, he flipped you over, and tied your hands against your back, his hands gripped the sides of your waist.

You felt his cock against your bare skin, he slipped the tip against your slit, the tip getting coated in your wetness. 

"I wish I was there to see it," He pressed the tip of his cock against your clit. "Maybe I could've joined in." 

He quickly pushed his cock inside you, stretching you wide open. You felt him pump inside you at a slow pace, going deeply. He groaned, "Fuck," 

You balled your fists, your nails digging into your palms as you felt himself buried inside you. He started moving faster, slamming himself into you at a now faster pace. It bothered you that your hands were tied, you just wanted to pull your hands down and grip yourself onto the sheet. 

"Faster," You breathed. 

"No." His voice became dark, wanting to make you wait for your orgasm. He didn't want you to cum right away, he wanted something different. To  _ really  _ punish you. 

"Mm, please," You asked, moans falling out of your mouth. It felt good, but you were feeling needy. Even if it hurt, you wanted him to pound his cock inside you, make you feel good. 

“Call me daddy." He rocked his hips slower, watching your mouth as it let small moans out. 

"Faster," You asked again, but he just slowed his pace down even more. You were feeling even more needy, wanting to touch yourself. His cock was slowly moving out of you, an aching urge overpowering your body. 

"Say it." You whined, not wanting to give into him, but if it was to fuel your pleasure then why not. 

“Faster, daddy." You said breathlessly, he smirked and banged his hips into you. Your back arched as he fastened his pace. "Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ." 

Your cunt swallowed his cock, stretched walls enveloping him. Your head lifted up, jaw popping open and spilling out strangled whimpers and moans. 

He extended his hand out and wrapped around your throat, the tip of his fingers putting a slight pressure on the side. A euphoric feeling washed over you, with your eyes covered you were anticipating his next move. 

“Fuck yes,  _ daddy yes. _ " You kinda hated the way the words came out of your mouth, but you didn't care. What you cared about, was the way he was fucking you, pushing his cock deeply inside you. 

Your walls tightened against his throbbing cock, your eyes glued shut underneath the pitch black blindfold. Your orgasm was once again rising, your clit feeling needy and wanting his fingers to brush over it. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ I’m gonna cu-”

He slid his dick out of you, slapping his hand harshly against your ass making you flinch. “Sit down.” He ordered, so you sat yourself down, your ass hitting the heels of your feet. He turned you around, ripping the blindfold off. “I want you to watch.” 

You blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the tears brimming in your eyes. You watched him situate himself at the end of the bed, legs sprawled out as he began palming his erect cock. 

His hands wrapped around his length, pumping slowly. Your mouth watered, your eyes not able to look away. He kept his eyes on you, the way your hair was all messy and your hands tied behind your back, your pussy wet and pink. You clenched your legs together, swallowing down the saliva pooling in your mouth. 

“You’ve been quite dirty, haven't you?” He grunted, still stroking his cock. You bit your lip, breathing heavily as you tried to move your hands. “I think you deserve this punishment.” 

You look at him, your heart racing as he smirks at you, starting to pump himself faster. You watch as he moves his hand up and down his massive length, his pre-cum dripping from the tip. You move around, trying to get at least some friction on your clit. 

He watches you as you try to get your hands out, moving your arms around but it didn't work. Your hands were securely tied together against your back, your body completely naked. He watched as you became wetter and wetter, unable to pleasure yourself as you watched him. 

He gripped his cock and pumped faster, keeping his gaze trained on you as he shut his eyes and came. He looked at you, debating whether or not he would let you cum as well. But he shook his head, remembering what you did. 

“You don't deserve to cum.” He says, you whine, closing your legs tightly. He wipes some of his cum on his fingers, crawling over to you and smiling. 

You watched him look over your face, enjoying your flustered state. He popped the finger into your mouth and let you suck it clean, your eyes growing desperate. 

"Clean this up, then get in the shower with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be trying to upload a new chapter by today, i'm not sure if it'll be up today but if it isn't expect it by tomorrow.


	9. Be My Guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Riot, making him and Alex meet.

You lifted your bandana off your face to take a breather, sweat stuck to every part of your body. You didn't bring a water bottle to the protest, thinking the weather would just be mild. But nope. You had been walking for two hours straight in 90 degree weather, the sun practically cooking your body. 

There were much more people here than you had expected, the streets were flooded with diversity. Signs and fists were being held up in the air and people were chanting different phrases loudly. It was truly something out of a movie. 

The national guard was here too. Police were now multiplying by the hour. And a bunch of store windows were boarded up with wood. 

"Do you want to cool down for a bit? We can sit for a while," Alex said to you as he held his hand out. You nodded, grabbing onto his hand and letting him pull you through the crowd. He brought you to a sidewalk with some protesters who were also cooling down, they were wiping sweat off their foreheads and chugging water down. 

"You should back and protest," You said to him. You lifted your shirt up a bit to wipe sweat off your forehead, a breeze flowed against your skin cooling you down a little. "And are you not hot under that thing?" You gestured towards his suit. His excessive armor seemed so bulky and uncomfortable, you probably would die of a heat stroke in it. 

Alex shook his head, "I'm fine. And I don't want to leave you here." He glanced around, seeing police throw tear gas into a crowd and push protesters away from the cop cars. He scoffed and wanted to run over there and punch the police, he watched as people sprinted away from the cans of tear gas.

"Go and protect people or something, I'll just meet you back in the crowd." You looked up at him, wondering if he even felt the heat at all.

"Will you be able to find me?" He asked you. 

You chuckled, "Of course. You're tall and you always stand at the front, I'll be able to spot you." You smiled. You watched Alex cross his arms, debating with himself whether or not to leave you here. He looked around you at the other protesters before nodding. 

"Don't be too long, if you get in any trouble call me." He says. You nod, pulling your phone out just so he could see. He does a thumbs up and walks away, looking back at you a couple times to make sure you were still there. You saw him disappear into the crowd, his tall stature soon faded into the sea of protesters. 

You sighed, hoping the weather would maybe go down a bit. Your clothes did not serve you well, the tight skinny jeans only made you feel even more sweaty, and your tshirt was a pretty thick material. What you hated the most was the fact that everyone around you had water but you were too afraid to ask any of them for some. Your social anxiety seemed to be the thing holding you back.

But you laughed to yourself,  _ social anxiety _ ? You were just yelling at cops a couple minutes ago. Yet you couldn't seem to muster up enough courage to ask a stranger for a sip of water. 

"Hi there," You heard someone next to you. You looked up, your gaze being immediately met with somebody. Their suit seemed strangely similar, except whoever this was, they had dreads sticking out from under the helmet. "You look hot." 

"Oh uh-"

"Oh! No, no I didn't mean it in that- that um, way. I meant like-"

"No I totally get what you're saying." You smiled, this person had the same helmet as Alex, except theirs had a Go-Pro on it.

"Yeah," They chuckled, "I meant like, hot from the sun. Like overheated. But I'm not saying you aren't attractive or anything."

"Thanks, and yeah I am feeling pretty sweaty right now." You laughed, you blushed at the compliment. You watched the person prance over to somebody and ask for a water bottle, the person handed them one and he came back, handing the bottle to you. "Oh thanks." 

"My pleasure, mind if I sit?" They pointed to the spot next to you, you opened the bottle and nodded. You then recognized this person, you remembered seeing them on Twitter the other day. The one with the Anonymous sticker on them. 

"Hey aren't you like, famous?" You took a sip of the water, instantly feeling refreshed. 

"Kinda yeah, I'm "Riot", if you wanna call me that." 

"I'm Y/N, hey quick question?" You set the water bottle down next to you, looking at the layered pockets and such on Riot's suit. 

"Yeah?" He adjusted his gloves and pulled them down a bit more. 

"Are you not like, sweating in that?" You pointed a finger at his suit, the heavy black armor layered on him looked almost suffocating to you. Especially the helmet. But Riot shook his head, "It's a bit thin actually. I am sweating a bit, but only because I've been walking for so long." He responded to you. 

You poked at his shoulder pad, your finger pressing against the hard plastic. "Isn't it itchy?" 

"Not at all, you get used to it." Riot says. 

"Hm." You wondered if he knew Alex, maybe he saw Alex- or "Tank"- trending on Twitter the other day. "Hey do you know-"

"How long have you been prote-" 

The both of you laughed, "You go first." You told him. He waved his hand at you and shook his head.

"No it's fine, go ahead and speak." You noticed he was a very polite person, very different from Alex. 

"Do you know uhm, "Tank"? Like the other spec ops dude." You quickly glanced at the crowd wondering where Alex was, but you weren't able to spot him. You were sure he was at the front lines though. 

"Oh him? Nah, I don't know him. He seems like a tough person." You scrunched your nose at what he said, "Yeah he's uh, tough." You said.

"Is he here or something?" Riot asked you. You pointed towards the protesters crowding in front of the police, seeing Riot look towards them.

"He's somewhere in there. I could bring you over to him if you want, you two could meet!" You suddenly get excited, the thought of Riot and Alex meeting could be cool. Maybe Riot could teach Alex some manners. You put the bandana around your face again and stood up. 

"Oh really? Uh, yeah that'd um, that'd be cool." 

You and Riot walked into the crowd, making your way to the front. You spot Alex walking around and shoving his finger in their faces angrily. You walk up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Hey," You said, making sure he was looking at you, "What happened?" You asked him. 

You watched as his chest heavily rose up and down, "They kicked a little girl. For no reason." He said. You gasped, turning swiftly to the cops and furrowing your eyebrows together. Alex placed a hand on your hip, tugging you against his side. "Don't say anything, I think those people got it handled." 

He pointed to a group of people recording the officers, they were laughing as they made fun of each one, two girls were telling some of the officers which plastic surgery would work for them and fix their face. Alex looked at the person a few steps behind you, immediately recognizing who it was. 

"What's the Riot dude doing here?" He asked you, you turned you and waved at Riot, motioning him to come over. Riot stepped towards you, looking at Alex through his helmet. 

"Alex, meet Riot. Riot, meet Alex." You said. The both of them stared at each other, "Hi. I'm Riot." He extended his hand out for Alex to shake, but Alex just scoffed. 

"Yeah I know. How do you know Y/N?" You nudged Alex, pulling his hand to connect with Riot's. They briefly shook hands before Alex pulled away. 

"Oh! We just met on the sidewalk over there, she was looking pretty hot so-"

"Excuse me?" 

"Oh no, not like that, I meant like hot from the sun. Like," Riot paused, sighing as he failed to complete his sentence. "I gave her some water and we met." 

"Hm." Alex hummed, he looked down at you, "Are you okay now?" 

You nodded, "Yeah. I was too scared to ask someone for water but Riot did it for me." You said smiling at Riot. Alex rolled his eyes, "Right." 

It was now 6:00 PM, you yawned as you held onto Alex's hand, letting him lead you to the sidewalk. "Are you tired?" He asked you, you shook your head. "Yes you are, we can head home now."

"No, no it's fine." You looked at Alex, "We can stay for a bit longer."

"Hey Riot, we're gonna head home now." Alex said. He waved at Riot, "Nice meeting you."

"No! Riot why don't you come over?" 

"What?" Alex looked down at you, "What are you talking about?" 

"You two could talk, maybe get to know each other." 

\---

You tugged your shirt over your head, opening the door to overhear Alex and Riot talking. You didn't quite hear what exactly they were talking about, but you were pretty sure they were talking about their suits.

Alex was waiting for you to come down the stairs, hoping you'd save him from the awkward conversation. Him and Riot had some similar interests, but Alex found him too nice. Riot offered Alex a glass of water, and it was Alex's house.

But you didn't come down, you were upstairs brushing your hair and trying to detangle it. You took your time, carefully pulling the brush through the knots. You sat in front of the mirror, only in your bra and underwear. 

Your mind wandered back to yesterday, watching Alex pleasure himself in front of you. Not even letting you do the same. You set the brush down, peeking your head out the door. Alex and Riot were still talking to each other. 

You shut the door, not bothering to lock it, they won't come in anyways. You crawled onto the bed, slightly spreading your legs open and licking your fingers, sneaking them inside your panties. 

Your fingers rubbed your clit, moving in slow circles, you let out a relieved sigh feeling much better. He didn't let you come yesterday, so you would just do it yourself. You played with yourself, shutting your eyes as you let out a soft moan. 

What didn't cross your mind was the sound of Alex strutting up the stairs, calling your name out. You completely ignored it, thinking it was just your imagination. But then you realized that it totally wasn't your imagination, since Alex opened the door and saw you. 

" _Shit,_ " You said, you felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment as you pulled your hand out. "Um."

"Why were you taking so long?" Alex asked you, "I was waiting for you."

"I was um, well, I was busy." 

"I can see that." He cleared his throat, looking at your body and your soaked panties. He turned to the side, waiting a moment before he shut the door. He looked back at you, smiling as he shook his head. 

He climbed on top of your body, kissing your lips hungrily as his hands traveled all over your body. You pressed a hand against his crotch, feeling his growing bulge. He slid your panties down your legs and unhooked your bra before positioning himself between your legs. You paused for a moment, "What about Riot? He could hear us." 

"Don't worry, just be quiet and he won't hear us. But I'm sure he won't mind hearing you scream my name? Would he?" You shook your head, your eyes immediately closing as soon as he shoved himself inside you. Gasping as he began to fuck you slowly.

You grabbed onto his bicep, moaning as he pumped deeper in you. Your mouth fell open, your head turning to the side to face the mirror. What you saw in the mirror made you drool, Alex's body hovering above yours as he bucked his hips into yours. You watched your back arch, both of your chests touching.

Alex glanced to the side, seeing you watch yourself in the mirror. He smirked, knowing you were enjoying what you saw. He then got an idea, one you either would love or would hate. 

"Riot!" He yelled out, pulling out of you and gripping your thighs with his hands, giving them a soft squeeze. "Riot come in here!"

"What are you doing?" You asked him, watching him pump himself a bit before looking at the door. You heard someone rush up the stairs, Riot pushes the door open and his eyes immediately widen. You were surprised Riot was able to hear Alex. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Riot began to turn around, "No. You didn't." Alex said. Riot faced you, biting his tongue as he raked his eyes over your naked body. 

"I want you to sit and watch." Alex pointed towards an empty space on the bed. You sat up, a confused expression covering your face. 

"What?" You placed a hand on Alex's arm but he shook it off, flipping you over and telling you to get on all fours. You obeyed, propping yourself up on your elbows and knees. 

"Are you sure?" Riot walked slowly to the empty side of the bed, a bulge already evident in his pants. 

"Be my guest." Alex said with a grin on his face, he placed his hands on your waist, pulling you closer to his crotch. "Oh, and feel free to join in anytime you want." He shoved his cock inside you, groaning as he began bucking his hips into your backside. You moaned, suddenly forgetting you had an audience. Your head turned to the side again, facing yourself in the mirror. You watched as Alex held tightly onto your waist, moving you against him, and then your eyes caught Riot watching you two. 

His hands fell to his pants, removing his belt and shoving his pants down, his hard on springing up. You tilted your head towards him, both of you made eye contact before he began to pump himself. His eyes trained on you _ and  _ Alex. 

Alex smirked when he saw Riot, “Riot, get in front of her.” He said. Your mouth instantly watered as Riot shuffled in front of you, his dick placed right in front of your face. Alex stopped for a second, extending his arm out as he popped your jaw open. 

Riot chuckled, his fingers weaving through your hair as he shoved his dick in your mouth, your fingers gripped the sheets as Riot began fucking your mouth, all while Alex rammed into your backside. 

You were gagging and moaning at the same time, the sound of your strangled moans were just being shoved back down your throat. Riot gripped your hair tighter, bobbing your head up and down along his length. You pressed your tongue along the underside of him, squeezing your eyes shut as he hit the back of your throat. 

Your walls clenched together when you felt Alex press a finger to your clit, rubbing fastly as he pounded into you. You moaned against Riot's dick, pleasure was now spreading to every part of your body. 

“Mhm,  _ fuck,”  _ Alex said as he came inside you, he was still rubbing your clit, watching as you choked on Riot’s cock. He saw you struggling to let out your moans, Riot slamming his cock into your mouth. All your moans were being muffled, drool threatening to drip out the sides of your mouth. You clenched your legs together as a strike of pleasure soared through your body, feeling your climax coming. Riot’s climax was soon as well, the way your tongue moved along him made his head tilt back, enjoying the sound of your muffled moans vibrating against him. 

He let out a loud groan as he pulled your mouth off him, letting his cum squirt onto your face. You felt Alex shove a finger in you, curling them to hit your g-spot, and it was almost like a trigger, your orgasm making your legs shake and your head dip down. Riot wiped his cum off your cheek, picking your head up and letting you lick it off his fingers. 

Your weak body fell onto the bed, your legs shaking as Riot took his shirt and wiped the remaining cum off your face. You watched as Alex put his pants back on, his softening dick being shoved into his boxers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so im gonna try and get this book uploaded onto tumblr as well since a lot of people have a hard time using AO3, but im not that used to tumblr lol so it might take a while.


	10. Careful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes Y/N stay home while he goes out to protest. Then he gets hurt oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter lowkey sucks but a lot of people have been wanting more fluff/soft side of alex lol. next chapter also lowkey sucks srry if u dont like them :(

You sat up in bed, rubbing your eyes and yawning. You turned your body expecting to see Alex, except he wasn't there. The bed was empty, no sign of him anywhere in the room. You look out the window, "Good morning to me." You grumble.

You step down the stairs, the smell of pancakes and maple syrup instantly filling your lungs. You make your way into the kitchen and saw Alex standing by the stove flipping pancakes. 

"Finally, you're up." He chuckles, he turns to you and points to a plate of pancakes on the kitchen island. "Eat up sweetheart." He smiles. 

"Good morning," You pull a stool over and sit down, picking up the fork next to the plate. He seemed to be in a happy mood today, his cheeky smile made it somewhat obvious. 

"It's the afternoon." 

You perk your head up, "Oh?". You wondered how long you'd slept, you couldn't remember what time you fell asleep last night. You looked down at the plate, the stack of pancakes and some strawberries on the side made your stomach grumble,  _ jeez I'm hungry _ you thought. 

"Yeah,  _ oh _ ." He hands you the bottle of maple syrup. "Sleep well?" 

"Mhm. Where's Riot?" You say with a mouthful of pancakes, Alex turns off the stove, scooping the last pancake up with the spatula and plopping it onto your plate. 

"He went out to protest," Alex grabs a cup and filled it with water, setting it down next to your plate. 

"Why didn't you go?" You ask him, taking a small sip of water. Alex just shrugs, turning around. 

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Well why didn't you wake me up?" 

Alex huffs, feeling his cheeks burn up.  _ Cause you were too cute and peaceful asleep,  _ he says in his head. Though of course, he wouldn't tell you that. "How's the pancakes?" He says with his back still turned to you. He waits until he feels the color in his cheeks fade away before facing you again, "Are they good?" 

You nod, "You could've woken me up." 

"Yeah, you needed rest anyways." He takes a glance at you, your hair was all messed up and maple syrup was dripping down your lips. He grabs a napkin, leaning over and wiping it off. "I'm going to the protest, stay here alright?"

"What? No I'll come with you." You watch him shake his head, "Why not?" 

"You've had a...rough night." 

"So?" 

"So, you aren't coming." 

You let out a frustrated sigh, stabbing your fork into the pancakes. It wasn't like you would get hurt anyways, you would most likely just be standing behind Alex the whole time. Honestly, he would be pushing you behind him the whole time to try and protect you. You groaned, "Well then what am I supposed to do?" 

"You have a phone." He then points to the large television in the living room, "You can watch stuff on Netflix. I won't be out too long." 

"My phone and the tv won't fully satisfy me." You tell him, crossing your arms and pouting. 

"Then satisfy yourself some other way, I'm sure you'll find something to do." He grins. You roll your eyes and watch him go up the stairs, going into his room to put on his suit. 

" _ Satisfy yourself some other way, _ " You mock, you finish eating your pancakes and the strawberries, cleansing your palate with water. You look around, the house looked so bland. You wondered what Alex usually did for fun. 

You set the plate in the sink, rinsing your hands before you started exploring the kitchen. You opened the fridge to find it stocked with food. Drinks were neatly organized on one shelf, an array of fruits were put on display under the drinks, and a ton of vegetables were stuffed in a drawer. You opened the freezer, two different tubs of ice cream and a pack of pizza rolls sat on a shelf. He also had some frozen meat in there too. 

He had quite a lot of food for someone living on their own, he seemed to eat pretty healthy. You didn't find a lot of junk food. You closed the fridge and sat up on the countertop, waiting for Alex to come down. 

A few minutes passed and Alex was now strutting down the stairs, carrying his helmet in one arm and adjusting the pockets on his tactical vest. You eyed him as he tightened his gloves around his wrist securing the velcro. 

"When I come back, the house better not be a mess." He says sternly, he walks over to you and hands you your phone. 

"There's nothing to even make a mess with." You tell him, even with you sitting on the counter he was still taller than you. You had to tilt your head up a bit to make eye contact with him. "Come back soon okay." You frown, he gives you a soft smile as he kisses your forehead. 

"I will." He ruffles your hair and laughs before pulling his helmet down on his head. "Be safe." 

"I should be saying that to you." You say, he begins walking towards the door, cracking his knuckles and stepping outside. "Bye!" You yell out as he shuts the door.  _ Asshole _ , you think, _ he didn't even say bye back. _

\---

You were  _ very _ bored. Nothing on Netflix interested you. Nothing in the house even seemed interesting either. You had already spent at least two hours just mindlessly walking around the house, peeking in every room there was. You even looked through his closet, finding nothing but dark colored shirts and jeans. He had all his shoes stuffed in a corner, his sweaters neatly folded and packed into a shelf. Everything was so organized it drove you crazy. 

Since it was so silent, you blasted music on the speaker he had, flopping face down on the couch. You flipped over, grabbing your phone and opening it up. You opened up Twitter, signing into your account and tapping on the little magnifying glass to see what's trending. Everything was either about politics, COVID-19, or the protests going on. 

You usually didn't bother going onto Twitter, considering the app was always full of drama and negativity. Sometimes Twitter was fun, but by the looks of it, the app didn't look too fun right now. 

There were a lot of outraged people angrily replying to one another about the protests, people arguing with one another about the riots and whatnot. Some people were posting the addresses of cops and posting their emails too, suggesting people to annoy the fuck out of the cops. 

You saw videos of people swinging donuts that hung on sticks at cops during protests, oinking loudly and taunting the cops. It made you almost a bit annoyed that Alex made you stay inside. Even though you could've argued your way out of it,  _ why didn't you argue?  _

As you spent the next few hours scrolling through social media, you began to feel tired and your eyes started to feel heavy. It had already been five hours since Alex had left, you were hoping he wasn't hurt or worse, arrested. You shut your phone off, yawning as you snuggled into the couch, blinking a few times and wondering why even after a long night of sleep, you were still tired. Maybe Alex was right, you  _ did _ have a rough night. You wondered if Alex was out protesting with Riot, if they were walking the streets together. 

Alex was probably shouting at cops while Riot was helping people out. If anything, Riot would be telling Alex to stop yelling and push him back. Honestly, you hoped if they  _ were  _ protesting together, that they were both safe. 

You woke up to the sound of the front door being slammed shut, you look over and saw Alex throwing his helmet off, his hands gripping onto his thighs. You sat up quickly, taking in his distressed appearance. 

"What the hell happened?" You breathe out, Alex waves it off and begins weakly walking towards the bathroom. 

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He groans as he leans into the wall. You get up and run towards him, looking at his leg. 

"Alex what the hell-"

"I said nothing, I'm fine." You grab onto his arm and pull him towards the couch, letting him sit down and remove the gear on his legs. He lifts his hips up and pushes his pants down then takes off his tactical vest. You immediately see a large bruised area with bits of blood, he jerks his leg back when you try and touch the area. 

"What the fuck happened out there?" You ask him, your voice laced with concern. He gently pushes you away, grunting as he tries and stands up. "Sit the fuck down!" You push him down, he lets out a harsh breath as you lightly touch the bruised area with your finger. 

"Got shot." Is all he says. You roll your eyes, running over to the bathroom and grabbing the first-aid kit in the cabinet as well as a towel, soaking it in warm water. When you come back you see Alex rip his top off, another bruised area appearing. You quickly wash your hands before going back over to him. 

You kneel down, taking the towel and cleaning up the blood. He hisses as you apply pressure to the area on his thigh, small patches of blood were soaked up by the wet towel. "Care to explain?" You say looking up at him with your eyebrows furrowed together.

He sighs, sitting up against the couch and groaning in pain. "An officer just shot my leg with a rubber bullet, that's all." 

"What about that?" You point at the slightly less bruised area on his chest, pressing the towel gently on it. 

"Same thing." He tells you. You examine his bruises, the one on his thigh looked much worse than the one on his chest. So you quickly go to the kitchen and fill a bag with ice cubes, throwing it to Alex and letting him press it to his chest. "Shit," He hisses. 

"How close were you?" You walk over, opening the first aid kit and dumping all the contents onto the floor, you pull the gauze tape out and set it down on the couch. 

"I was far away, trust me." He watches as you examine the bruise, your fingers careful applying the slightest bit of pressure with the towel. 

You grab the gauze tape and begin to unravel it. "Did you walk all the way here?" You ask him, lifting his leg up a bit to start wrapping his thigh with gauze. You remember coming across a thread on Twitter where they explained what to do if you were hit with a rubber bullet,  _ 'wrap the area loosely with gauze and then get medical attention _ ' you recall seeing. 

"I'm fine." Alex sucks a sharp breath in as you wrap the area, he jumps a bit when you press the gauze down directly onto the bruise. "Stop being so rough." He says.

"Stop acting like a big baby." You finish wrapping his thigh up and secure the gauze in place, you climb onto the couch and remove the ice pack off his chest. 

"It hurts." He grabs the ice pack again, pressing it back down onto the bruise. 

"No shit. I'm just trying to get a better look at it." You lift the ice pack again, the bruise wasn't as bad as the one on his thigh. It would still hurt of course, but it wouldn't be as bad. You felt his eyes on you as you shook the ice pack, pushing it back down onto the bruise. "Don't stare at me." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't like people staring at me." You said softly. You slumped down next to him, crossing your legs and arms. 

"Afraid I’ll think you're ugly or something?”

You slap his arm, gaining a soft laugh from him. "Asshole." 

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckles. 

"You're lucky you weren't close to the police officers when they shot you, or else this would've been a lot more worse." You gesture towards his injuries. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." 

"And you're lucky your suit was pretty thick. You know what's funny?" You turn to him, an amused look plastered on his face. 

"What is?" 

"That you were the one who told me to be careful, yet, you were the one who got hurt! I don't even get why you thought I would hurt myself in this boring ass house. You didn't even say goodbye to me! And I can't even believe you-" 

You closed your eyes as he kissed your lips, your mind suddenly fell blank as he slid a hand around your waist. You pull away, "What was that for?" 

"You wouldn't shut up." He smiles. You roll your eyes and groan, standing up and bending down to pick up the spilled contents of the first aid kit on the floor. 

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." You tell him, he slowly picks his legs up and swings them onto the couch, pressing his back against the cushions. "And tomorrow we aren't going to the protests, as much as I would love to fight for justice, I don't think you'd allow me to leave the house on my own." 

"Mhm." He pulls a pillow and shoves it under his head, letting out a relieved breath as he closes his eyes. 

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." You march over to the stairs, thinking Alex was fast asleep now. 

"G'night love."


	11. Payback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is on top this time woohoo.

"Maybe set an alarm next time?" Alex says as you walk down the stairs, he was sprawled out on the couch in a tshirt and his boxers, his head turned towards the tv. 

"I need my sleep." You walk into the kitchen and grab yourself a cup of water, seeing a plate of eggs and bacon on the counter. 

"You get like ten hours of sleep, you don't think that's enough?" He chuckles, you grab a fork and carry the plate over to the living room, shaking your head at Alex. "What do you wanna do today?" 

You smile, "I have a few things in mind." 

\---

Alex didn't know what you meant by ' _ a few things in mind _ ', if anything he just thought you meant eating and sleeping the whole day. But when you sat yourself down on the couch and took the remote from him, he figured it meant you wanted to spend the whole day watching television.

And that's exactly what you did, searching through the thousands of movie titles on his tv. You would come across one you liked, asking Alex what he thought, and then he would shake his head at you. 

"So do you like, not have a favorite movie?" You ask him, setting the remote down on your leg. He shrugs and sets his hands behind his head, "You're so boring."

"I just don't have time to watch stupid movies." 

"What about tv shows? If you say you don't watch shows I'm leaving." You joke, he nods and laughs but he wouldn't tell you that he barely even watched shows. His television was rarely used. "Well then what do you wanna watch?" 

Alex shrugs, "Whatever you wanna watch." 

"What about...romantic comedies?" A cheeky smile grows on your face, he rolls his eyes and groans. "But they're my favorite!" 

"I hate romance."'

"Yeah I can tell, you aren't much of a romantic person yourself." You scoff, your sentancs makes him perk his head up, a crease forming between his eyebrows. 

"How am I not romantic?" He asks you. 

"Uh, you just aren't." You said with a dull tone in your voice, "But maybe you can learn." 

"How?"

"By watching a romance movie!" 

\---

The two of you had spent a little over six hours just non-stop watching movies, mainly romance- like you suggested. 

With your head laid on Alex's chest, you reached for the remote again. His hand around your waist tightened as you leaned over to grab the remote on the floor, "Next movie." You said. 

You clicked through a bunch of titles on Netflix, each movie you scrolled past seemed boring. And each one seemed to have the same plot, girl falls for a boy but the boy doesn't like her, blah blah blah. 

Alex hated every minute he spent watching these movies, he found them so cliché and stupid. He found them super unrealistic as well. But whenever he glanced down at your face, seeing you all happy and cheeks full with color, he didn't seem to mind watching the movies. As long as you were happy, he was happy. 

"Ooh this one looks interesting," You clicked on a movie, "365 Days." 

"Looks a bit sexual." Alex cringed, judging by the little trailer in the beginning, he was sure it was sexual. 

"Well is there something wrong with that?" He shook his head, "Plus I'm sure you can handle a bit of sexual content. 

One minute into the movie and you were already confused, you squinted your eyes to read the subtitles better. You didn't quite know what exactly was going on, the only thing you could process was that there was some type of deal going on. 

"It's in a different language." Alex complained, "Shut up." You said. He rolled his eyes and shut his mouth, not bothering to read the subtitles. 

You noticed he wasn't paying attention to the movie, he wasn't even looking at the tv screen. His attention was on you, twirling a small section of your hair through his fingers.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?" You pouted, you turned his head to the side making him face the tv, but he simply just turned his head back to you. 

"Nothing interesting is happening." 

"How would you know? You aren't even watching the movie." 

"Yeah, cause nothing interesting is happening." 

"Just watch the movie." You push his head back to the side, resting your head on his chest. 

Suddenly the movie starts playing a song, you watch as a woman unclips her hair, pushing her underwear down her legs. She turns something on, her knees pointed up to the ceiling. 

Then another woman comes onto screen, a flight attendant you assume. A man steps in front of her, his head craned to the side. 

"He's hot." You say. 

"No he's not," Alex grumbles, a ping of jealousy rising in him, "I'm hotter than him." 

"Mhm." You giggle, your attention still stuck on the screen. You tense up as the man pushed the girl down, then the scene switches back to the other lady, showing her move the vibrator down to her crotch. 

Alex notices your sudden tensing up, he glances at your face and sees your gaze glued onto the screen, your legs clenched together. He looks at the tv, now  _ he's _ tense. 

He slides his hand up your waist, feeling your breathing becoming heavier. As he runs his hand against your side, you stared at the tv. Your legs clenched together while a warm, fuzzy feeling blooms in your pelvis. 

"You okay?" He asks, you nod, "Yeah," You say, clearly lying. 

You felt his fingers loop into your hair, pulling at your scalp to make you face him. You look up at him, he keeps his gaze fixated on you as he reaches down to grab the remote, pointing it to the tv and pausing the movie.

He leans his head down to kiss you, his hard-on already rising in his boxers. 

You hover over Alex, planting your elbows down on either side of him. His hands move down to your waist, pushing his hips up to press into yours. He gripped your ass, groaning as you pressed your crotch into his. His erection poked into you, his need for you becoming clear. 

"Fuck me," He says. You bite your lip as you press your lower half down on him, you push your lips onto his, burying your hands in his messy hair. You start running one of your hands down his torso, your fingertips brushing over his chest. 

Just to tease him a bit, you run your fingers over the waistband of his boxers, smirking as you bring your fingers back up. He lets out a frustrated groan as you pull the bottom of his shirt up, making him sit up and remove his shirt. 

You push him back down, his body now almost bare. You place your knees on either side of him and straddle his thighs, glancing down at the tent in his boxers. It made you even wetter when you saw him in this state, this time you were in control. 

And you loved it. 

He slips his hand inside your shirt, his touch making goosebumps rise on your skin. You bend forward and kiss him again, slipping your tongue into his mouth. You cover his neck with sloppy kisses, hearing him deeply moan as he feels your crotch rub against him. 

He tries pushing your underwear down but you stop him, moving his hands to the side. 

"Not so fast," 

"Why-" You shush him by pressing a finger to his lips, seductively looking into his darkening eyes; full with lust. 

You pull his boxers down, letting his erection out, he lets out a breath of relief, bucking his hips up. At this point, he was just desperate for your touch. The sight of his throbbing cock right under you made you drool, you wanted so badly to just crawl down and put his cock in your mouth. 

But you didn't. 

Instead, you just looked at him, his eyes locking into yours as you wrapped a hand around his cock. The warm feeling of your hand made his dick twitch. 

He mumbled incoherently as you began pumping your hand up and down slowly, your eyes still locked into his. 

You sat yourself down on his non-injured thigh, pressing your clit down and grinding against his leg softly. 

Though your hand was giving him pleasure, it just wasn't enough. He wanted  _ you _ , he wanted to see you sitting on his dick, your walls stretching open to envelop his cock. He imagined your naked body in front of him, your head leaning back as you rode him. It just made him even more harder, which he didn't think was possible. 

"I like this position," You said, pumping your hand a bit faster and running your thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum leaking from his tip down his length. "Having control over you," 

"I bet you d-"

"I'm not finished." You stop your movement, his eyes flashing down to your hand and he groans. "You want me to continue?" 

He nods, pressing his lips into a hard line as you resume your movement. You run your fingers swiftly over his balls, cupping them in your hand before wrapping your fingers back on him. 

You begin moving your hand up and down at a faster pace, watching him shut his eyes and moan. 

"Don't you want more? You usually do," You were surprised at how quiet he had been, he hadn't flipped you over and fucked you, he hadn't done anything. "Maybe it's because you're hurt," You pout. You release your grip on him, facing your palm to his face. "Spit." 

He raises an eyebrow, spitting into your hand. You slather it onto his dick, now making it easier for you to pump your hands. You grip more tightly onto him, going in a slow paced up-and-down motion. 

"I wonder what you would do if you weren't hurt." You lick your lips, different scenarios flipping through your head. "You would slam me on the couch and rip my clothes off, wouldn't you?" 

He weakly nods, his eyes meeting yours again. You tilt your head, "And then you would move your fingers over my clit, feeling my wetness on the tips of your fingers." 

You speed your hand up, "Then you would push yourself into me, spreading my walls open. You would hear me moan," The words were tumbling down from your mouth quickly, explaining to him what you were imagining. 

"Hear me scream your name as you fuck me." You tell him, he lets out a heavy grunt as you work your hands around his length. "My legs shaking under you, one of your hands gripped around my breast while the other is wrapped around my neck," 

He lets out another grunt, closing his eyes as he imagines what you were telling him. 

The image of you under him, uncontrollable moans leaving your mouth as he fucked you, his hand wrapped around your neck and your face twisted in pleasure. The way your mouth would fall open as he thrusted his dick into you, your small fingers wrapping around his wrist, begging for him to let you go. 

"Your neighbors would hear my loud moans, the sound of you fucking me hard." 

You grin as you feel his cock twitch in your hand, his orgasm inching near. Your fingers brush over his arm, "You would be in control. Not me," 

He moans and brings a hand to your thigh, squeezing it harshly. These mental images you were spitting out at him were driving him crazy, he wanted it to become reality so badly.

"But right now, I'm in control." You let go of his dick and lean back, hearing his groan in annoyance. "And actually, I don't think you deserve my,  _ touch _ ." You softly say. 

"Why not?" He furrows his eyebrows together, he was on the edge of coming, yet you just had to let go. 

"Payback." The corners of your lips curl up into a grin, "For when you didn't let me cum."


	12. Watch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter involves a mirror and a vibrator lol

You sorted through your clothes, throwing them onto the bed and digging through the pile. You had sworn you packed your lace set, remembering you stuffing it into the corner of the duffle bag. “Where the fuck is it!” With a frustrated sigh you plop onto the bed, clothes scattered around you. 

The towel around your body fell, cold air brushing over your skin making you shiver. You picked the towel back up, lazily wrapping it around your body. And just to your luck you spotted the lace set on the bottom of the bag, a few other undergarments laying around it. 

“Finally,” You mutter. You grab the set, quickly putting it on and adjusting the bra straps. Though Alex probably wouldn't see it, you still wanted to put it on. It wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but you loved it either way. 

You throw one of your shirts on and stuff your clothes back into the duffle bag, tossing the bag onto the ground and nodding to yourself. 

“Riot texted.” Alex told you as he walked in, typing away on his phone.

“What did he say?” You asked him. You sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging the shirt down a bit.

“He’s asking about you.” He sat down next to you, handing you the phone and letting you read the texts. 

‘ _ how’s the lady doing? is she alright?’  _ One of the texts said, your eyes scanned down the messages, Riot and Alex going back and forth talking about you. 

‘ _ tell her i said hi :) and that i would love to see her again’  _

“He seems to like you,” Alex grabbed his phone back, hoping you didn't see one of his texts. 

“I like him too.” 

He turns to you, furrowing his eyebrows together, “You do?” 

“Yeah, he’s nice.” You smiled, “And he’s sweet.” 

“Are you saying I’m not?” 

“No. But you really should work on your manners.” Alex scoffed, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it. 

“Change your shirt.” He tugged on the sleeve, “The color is weird.”

“But I like this color.” You pouted, pushing your bottom lip out. 

“Pink? It’s an ugly color.” Alex stands up and opens his closet, grabbing one of black shirts and tossing it to you. 

You stand up and huff, pointing at the door. “Get out.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I’m not changing with you in here,” 

“Yes you are.” 

With a smirk on your face, you cross your arms. “Riot would leave.”

Alex rolls his eyes, an annoyed expression evident on his face. 

“Because he’s very nice and polite, unlike you.” You pull the bottom of your shirt up, Alex steps behind you as you toss the shirt onto the bed. He scoffs again, kissing your shoulder. 

“But he doesn't fuck you like I do, does he?”

Your lacy bra was now on display, he pulled you in front of the mirror, feeling a grin creep onto his lips when he saw the matching undies you wore. 

"Did you wear those for me? Or for you?" He asks you, his hands sliding around your chest. You gasp as he palms your breast, kneading through the bra.

"Does it matter?" 

He shakes his head grinning, "Sit down." 

You gently sit down, crossing your legs as he sits behind you. He presses his chest against your back, both his hands gripping your thighs and spreading your legs open. You look in the mirror as he rubs over your panties, putting a slight pressure on your cunt. 

"You enjoy watching yourself, hm?" You nod, your eyes following his hand in the mirror as it teases your clit through the fabric. "You're already soaking, so fucking wet for me." 

"Of course." You utter. One of his hands palms your breast, sliding the strap down your shoulder and pulling the cup down, exposing one of your breasts. He takes it in his hand, squeezing it gently. 

"You gonna watch me finger you?" He waits for you to nod before slipping a hand into your panties, his fingers touching your clit and putting the slightest amount of pressure on it. "You gonna watch yourself cum on my fingers?" 

"Yes," You say, letting out a heavy breath as he begins rubbing your clit slowly. As your head tilts back he kisses your cheek deeply chuckling. 

"Watch." He pulls your head down and makes you look at his hand inside your panties, two fingers circling the small clit. "Hm. You're already getting wetter." 

He takes his hand out, pushing your panties to the side and exposing your pussy. Your reflection showing in fact that you were really fucking wet. He slips the two fingers in you, looking in the mirror as he sees you gasp. 

You watch as his fingers slide in and out of you with ease, your wetness dripping down onto the carpet. You moan as he kisses your neck, his right hand keeping your head locked in place forcing you to face your reflection. 

"You love this, don't you?" He smirks, curling his fingers inside you earning a harsh moan from your throat. "You love watching me slide my fingers in and out of you," 

"Faster," You breathe out, moaning as he pushes his fingers in knuckle deep, he curves his fingers inside you, " _ Fuck _ , right there." You moan. 

"You gonna cum for me?" 

You shut your eyes, letting a blissful sigh escape your lips. Feeling his fingers work inside you, his hand gripping your face and making you watch yourself being finger-fucked. 

"Yes,  _ mhm _ ." Opening your eyes again, you see Alex bite down on his bottom lip harshly, his breathing getting heavy as he watches your body shiver. Your toes curl as you feel the buildup of pleasure growing in your body, legs stiffening and your walls clenching. 

He began sucking on your neck, making sure to leave a mark. Behind you, his boner was poking at your back. He wanted to touch himself, but his hands were occupied with you. 

“I want you to come when I say so,” He growls, “ _ Only  _ when I tell you to.” 

You don't even bother to nod, your mind too focused on the feeling rushing through your body. 

“You gonna come soon?” 

“Mhm,” Another moan falls from your open mouth, you felt your climax on the edge, your chest tightening up as he moved his fingers faster. 

Alex groans when he feels your hand clutching his arm, your body squirming against his. Before he even says anything a loud, strangled moan releases from your throat and you cum all over his fingers. 

“Did I tell you that you could cum?” He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean. You shake your head, your toes still curled from your orgasm. He glances over to your duffle bag, quickly grabbing it and opening the side pocket up, pulling something purple out. 

Your eyes widen at the object in his hand, “Where did- where’d you get that?” You close your legs, crossing your ankles over each other.

He presses a button, a low vibrating hum sound now filling the room. “Found it.” 

“Where?”

“Your room.” He grins and pushes your legs apart again, “I found a lot of... _ toys.”  _

“Alex wai-” You feel the vibrator pressed against your clit, your breath hitching as he pushes it harder. 

“You are a much more dirtier person than I expected,” He said, he weaved a hand through your hair, gripping the roots making you grunt and moan. “ _ Filthy.”  _

“And you're an asshole.”

He growls and turns up the setting higher, the vibrator becoming louder. “You wanna keep talking like that?” 

You don't respond, your clit feeling tired and raw. It was an odd feeling that was running through you, a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

“Now, you are gonna cum  _ again.  _ When I tell you.” He plants a soft kiss on your cheek, letting the vibrator do its thing on your clit. 

Though it took a little bit of time, you soon felt the familiar feelings surging through you; bolts of pleasure finding their way all over your body, your limbs frozen in place from the feeling. 

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your brain completely flipping into a bliss state. One of your hands gripped onto Alex’s thighs, fingers digging into his skin. Your second climax was now on the verge of releasing itself, but you waited for his approval.

“Cum.” 

Inhuman noises spilled out of your gasping mouth as you let your orgasm, cum dripping on your thighs and onto the carpet. Alex turned the vibrator off, pleased with the sight in the mirror. 

Your legs trembling, body tired from climaxing. But he wasn't satisfied,  _ not yet.  _

He quickly stood up, his cock slapping your face and a drop of pre-cum dropped onto your cheek. “I’m gonna fuck that mouth of yours,” He said, moving both his hands into your hair and digging his fingers into your scalp. 

You opened your mouth, hollowing your cheeks out as he slammed his cock into your mouth, sucking in a sharp breath when he felt your tongue against him. 

“That’s right, suck my cock.” He bucked his hips, moaning while you bobbed your head up and down. You were gagging every time he hit the back of your throat, his dick coated in your saliva. 

“Good girl,” He praised. You looked up at him, meeting his gaze and batting your eyelashes. While you sat up straight he gripped your hair tighter, making a quiet whimper become trapped in your throat. 

He was coming close quickly, the image of you watching him finger you replayed in his mind, he moaned deeply, obviously enjoying fucking your mouth. He didn't care if  _ you _ enjoyed it, you had already had your fun. 

He thrusted into your mouth quicker, letting out a shaky breath as his cock twitched in your mouth. “When I cum, I want you to swallow.” 

You hummed against him, blinking away the tears brimming your eyes. And soon enough his cum shot straight into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. He pulled himself out, looking down at  you as you gasped for air. 

You closed your mouth, harshly swallowing the salty, thick liquid. Wiping your mouth you cleared your throat, he grabbed onto your hand and pulled you up. 

Alex pulled you into the bathroom, turning on the shower before removing your remaining clothes. He checked the water temperature with his hand, making sure it wasn't too hot nor too cold. 

Then he guided you into the shower, closing the curtain as he walked in behind you. The water streamed down your body, soothing all your tense muscles. You closed your eyes and stepped right under the stream of water, letting it rinse your face. 

You jumped a bit when you felt Alex’s hand brush against your waist. He slathered body wash all over him, soaping it up. You extended your hand out, waiting for him to pump out some soap for you. He did, letting you clean yourself up. 

“I would like to go to my house tomorrow.” Your voice was a bit raspy, “I wanna pick some stuff up.” 

“Okay,” He said. You furrowed your eyebrows together at his response,  _ okay?  _

“You aren't gonna tell me no or something?”

“Why would I do that?” 

You hummed, rinsing the soap off your body. “Cause you usually do.” 


	13. I Wish I Knew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets sad over some videos she saw and Alex comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for not updating yesterday, im gonna try and get at least another chapter out today. this chapter is just a filler chapter lol

You took a deep breath in as you entered your home, smiling happily to yourself while looking around at all the plants. Luckily, your plants weren't dead, it was some type of miracle honestly. 

Alex rolled his eyes and slumped down onto your couch, he had agreed to let you grab some paint and supplies so you could make signs for tomorrow’s protest. What he didn't agree on though was him coming with you. He let you drive his car and even let you play your music, which he hated every minute of. 

“Don't you love my house?” You said, picking up one of your plants and examining the leaves. 

“No.” Alex grumpily says. He felt claustrophobic in your house, he didn't like all the color and all the plants you had. “You live in a jungle.” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” 

“Yes.”

“Well it's much better than your house.” You lean against a wall smiling.

“Are you saying you have a problem about my house?" 

“I don't know, am I?" You smirk, glancing up at Alex. 

"Either way, you seem to like my house. You stay there every night." 

"Only because you make me!" 

"No I don't, you choose to stay." Alex snickers, seeing you huff and ball your fists at your sides. 

You watch as Alex sits silently on the couch. He look so...big to you, his body too lengthy for the couch, “Just get your things and let's go.” Alex lets out an annoyed sigh. 

It seemed like forever since the last time you’d been in your house. You then remembered what happened the last time you were here, feeling yourself blush as you remember Alex gripping your thighs and slamming into you. You snap out of it, “Paint. Right.” You remind yourself.

You rummage through the baskets of paint in your room, grabbing out colors and tossing them onto the ground. You grab blank pieces of cardboard laying around and a few paintbrushes, making a list in your head of what you were going to paint. 

Since you painted the president sucking dick last time, you would try and paint a cop sucking dick this time. As well as a cop with a big pig nose, and just to be less NSFW, you would paint a sign saying ‘Black lives matter’. 

What you didn't realize was that Alex was now in your room, sitting on the edge of your bed watching you pick stuff out of your messy desk. 

“You need to clean your room.” He snickers, kicking a bottle of paint on the floor with his foot. 

“Clean it for me if it bothers you.” You search through your cluttered drawers trying to find your paint palette, mumbling a silent “Yes” once you found it. 

“I would, but my leg kinda hurts.” He pouts. You roll your eyes and sit down on the ground, pulling a piece of cardboard in front of you and grabbing your phone from your back pocket. “What are you gonna paint?” Alex asks you, he scoots up on your bed, making himself comfortable. 

“A cop with a pig nose.” You pull up a cartoon picture of a cop, quickly sketching it out onto the cardboard. Alex tilts his head when he sees how fast you drew it out and how good it already looked. 

“Where did you learn how to paint?” He asks you, you shrug and squirt some paint onto your palette. 

“I just learned along the way I guess.” You dipped your paintbrush in the dark blue paint, starting to fill in the cops hat. 

"You don't just, 'learn along the way', you learn from somewhere." 

You sigh, "Art is an expression. And you learn along the way, how to express yourself." 

Alex continued watching you paint while he listened to you rant about how expensive art supplies were, he noticed the way you painted so precisely. The way your hand held on the paintbrush in a certain way and how you didn't even take a single glance at him while you painted, your gaze too invested in your work.

“Did you know that a single paintbrush can cost up to $20?” You held up the paintbrush in your hand, “This fucking thing costed me a good $15!” 

“Is it good at least?” He asked you, hugging the pillow under his head. 

“Well, yeah, but still. Expensive as hell.” There was paint all over your floors he noticed, different dots of colors marking the floors. “And I always run out of paint so quickly, I pay like $30 for five bottles of paint.” 

“Are you done?” He pointed at the piece of cardboard, you nodded and held it up. 

“I think the cops will love this.” You grin. 

\---

Alex impatiently waited for you to finish painting, he laid on your bed and listened to your ranting. He looked around your room, seeing all the little decorations scattered all over the room. Though your room wasn't exactly his taste, he was starting to like the clutter. Well, maybe if it was a bit less cluttered. 

"Okay, I'm finished!" You held up the painted piece of cardboard up to him. 

“Finally.” He groans, he flips over and rubs his eyes. “Now can we leave?” 

“Uh, no. We have to wait for everything to dry.” You hear him sigh as you throw all the paint tubes into the basket, setting your palette on your desk and making sure there were no paint marks on your clothes. “I’m gonna go wash the brushes now, don't touch anything.”

“I won't,” He says. He waits for you to walk out of the room before pushing the door close, leaving it slightly ajar. Alex didn't wanna look through your stuff, he just wanted to clean your room up a bit. 

Yeah, it was stupid, but he didn't care. He walked over to your desk, quickly organizing the clutter on top of it. All of your markers and pens were stored in Mason Jars, papers scattered all over your desk. He lined them up, stacking them neatly on each other. 

Once he was content with the top of your desk, he moved down to open the drawers. To his surprise, they were actually quite clean. He didn't need to do much organizing in the drawers, just piling sketchbooks on top one another and shoving them in a corner. He tried pushing them to the back of the drawer but something was stopping him. 

He pulled the drawer open up more to see what was there, "Ugh. Makeup." He shoved the sketchbooks in the drawer, rolling his eyes at the array of makeup stored in the drawers. 

"What are you doing?"

Your voice scared him a bit, making him jump slightly as he turned around, damp paintbrushes held in your hand as your eyebrows were bushed together. He rubbed the nape of his neck, "I was just cleaning your room." 

"I don't need it cleaned." You said, walking over and setting the brushes on his desk. "And I don't want you snooping around."

"I wasn't snooping around." Alex scoffs. You roll your eyes and plop onto the bed, pulling your phone out while Alex goes to sit next to you. 

While you were waiting for your paintings to dry, you decided to go back onto Twitter to look through some more tweets. Alex just looked at your phone, too lazy to take his out. 

You come across a video of somebody in a car recording their interaction with the police. The man in the car was cooperating with the police, calmly answering their questions and making sure not to reach for anything, afraid the cops might think they're reaching for a weapon.

You watched as one of the cops asked the man to grab his license, and before you know it the cop pulls out a gun aimed at the mans head. And of course, the man was black, and the cop was white. 

Sitting up, you scroll down and see a thread of videos similar to the one you just saw. Multiple recordings of black men and women getting guns pulled on them by officers. You clicked on one video, this one was at a protest. 

The girl was standing in front of a crowd alone, her hands were raised as she spoke to the officers lined up. Her voice was loud and clear, the other protesters silent to let her make her voice heard. She wasn't doing anything violent, she wasn't even near the officers.

But they shot her with a rubber bullet.

She collapsed onto the ground and a group of protesters ran towards her, picking her up and cursing at the officers. Some stood in front of her as the others carried her away, rushing her to the nearest medic. 

You scrolled down even more, videos just like that one all shown underneath. Tears brimmed your eyes as you saw a video of a teen was being carried away while his face was bleeding, people helplessly running around asking for help. 

There were so many videos of these people getting hurt for no reason. And what a coincidence, they were all black. 

“You okay?” Alex sat up, his hand rubbing your back. 

You sniffled as a tear rolled down your cheek, “Yeah, I just saw some stuff.” 

He looked down at your phone and wrinkled his nose, turning your phone off and throwing it to the side. You let tears out, leaning into his chest and sobbing. 

“I feel bad.” You said, “These people don't deserve any of this, to be treated like that.” 

“I know,” Alex kissed the top of your head, tucking hair strands behind your ears. 

“Why do people have to be so racist?” You asked, you knew there wasn't an answer to that question. You knew that even a racist wouldn't be able to explain why they acted that way. 

“I wish I knew.” He muttered. He hugged you and wrapped his arms around you, letting his shirt soak up the tears on your face. It felt like hours had passed as you cried into his chest, his comforting words calming you down only a little bit. 

You felt anger suddenly rise in you, not at him, at cops. You wanted to yell at a cop, scream nonsense at their faces. You wanted to make them feel humiliated, make them cry, and of course, you wanted to spit in every cops face that you came in contact with.

So that's exactly what you planned to do. 


	14. Girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself I assume :) the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i lowkey hate this chapter (not a surprise i always hate the chapters i write lol) but i hope u enjoy it

"Riot!" 

You wave your hand at Riot, smiling under your bandana as the two of you walk towards each other. He gives you a tight side hug and ruffles your hair a bit. 

"How are you?" He asks, you fix your hair and shrug. 

"I'm fine. Hey, do you think we can start walking to the front?" Riot nods and places a hand on your back, guiding you to the front of the crowd. 

"So how are you and your little boyfriend?"

You stop in your tracks, confusion washing over your face. "Boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, you and Alex." Riot chuckles, he doesn't seem to see your face, he was still guiding you through the thick crowd. 

"I- I don't get it." You shake your head. 

"What do you mean? He told me you were his girlfriend now," You grip onto your sign, glancing around for any sign of Alex.  _ Girlfriend _ ? 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah, I asked him if I could hang out with you and he got super weird and mad. Then he told me that you two were dating now." He explains, you laugh to yourself, feeling yourself blush a bit as well. 

_ Girlfriend _ . 

"Hm, that's funny." You say, you make it to the front of the crowd, coming face to face with the police. 

"How so?" Riot looks down at you, adjusting your bandana a bit to cover your face more. 

"It's just...funny." You hold your sign up, watching as the cops frown when they see it. You laughed to yourself, seeing one cop shake their head and look away. 

Once again, your art skills had come in handy. The painting of a cop sucking a big, fat dick was pretty detailed. And you were sure the cops were just loving it. 

"Where's Alex anyways?" You heard Riot say, you turned your head to the side, trying to spot Alex's tall figure. 

"I'm not sure, he told me he would be here." You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket, so you step behind Riot and pull your phone out, seeing a text from Alex. 

_ 'Stay with Riot _ .' 

"It's been three hours, where is Alex?" You grumbled, Riot shrugged, he pointed at your unlaced shoe. 

"Shoe's untied." He bends down and props your foot on his knee, quickly tying your shoe. "There we go," Riot stands up and grabs one of your signs, holding it up while he joins the chants of the protesters. 

"Where the hell is Alex?" You say to yourself, you still couldn't see him anywhere in the crowd, but he texted you multiple times assuring you he was fine. 

"Take it to the streets! Defund the police! No justice! No peace!" The crowd chanted, you let out a sigh before returning back to the protest. You joined in with the protesters and held your sign up. 

“Take it to the streets! Defund the police! No justice! No peace!” 

A protester beside you shouts at a cop as they get arrested. You watch as the cop locks in the handcuffs around their wrists, “I didn't fucking do anything!” The protester yells out. 

“Hey, asshole let her go!” You grab onto the protesters arm, trying to pull them away from the cop but it does nothing. The cop only shoves you aside and kicks your ankle. 

“You wanna get arrested too?” The cop snarls, pulling another set of handcuffs from his pocket. 

“Do it.” You say, dropping your hands to your sides and huffing. “Fucking  _ do it _ .” 

The cop steps towards you, one hand on the cuffed protester and the other on the handcuffs. He stomped in front of you, “A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be out here.” 

You grimace at the cops comment, stepping back a bit shocked. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me well, don’t get why you support these people.” The cop chuckles, expecting you to laugh with him. “You should be at the mall or something, shopping for some damn clothes.” 

The remark made you angry for some reason, “You should be actually doing your damn job and not kill innocent people.” You say back to him. 

The cop glares at you, spitting to the side. Suddenly a wave of confidence washes over you, remembering the videos you saw yesterday. 

So you gather up saliva in your mouth before ripping down your bandana and spitting in the cops face, watching him shut his eyes and use his gloved hand to wipe his face. You quickly  put your bandana up again. 

“Oops.” You giggle. The protester laughs, shaking their head as they see the cop wipe the spit. 

“Piece of fucking shit! You are going to-” 

“Fuck off.” You hear Riot say from beside you, you look up and see him towering over the police, his arms crossed and fists balled up. 

“You don't scare me,” The cop spits, having to tilt his head up to look at Riot. 

“I don't? Then why are your hands shaking?” 

The cops groans and turns away, shoving the handcuffs in his pockets. He seems humiliated, embarrassed probably. He doesn't even bother to look at you or Riot as he hauls away the protester, pushing them into the back of a van. 

“I could’ve handled that myself y’know.” You elbow Riot, pulling your bandana down for a quick second to get a breather. 

“Oh yeah, I bet Alex would  _ love  _ to find out that you got arrested.” He says humorously, he pulls onto your sleeve, “Alex said I need to bring you home anyways.” 

“What? Why?” 

Riot shrugs, “Dunno. Says he got a surprise though.” 

\---

Alex walked through the people on the sidewalk, pushing them gently out of his way. He was searching for an open store or at least a broken-into shop. Though most of the stores were closed off, he found one shop that was broken into.

Alex stepped inside, glancing around to make sure there weren't any cops around. Glass crunched under his shoes, the sound of protesters yelling mixed in with it. He saw items scattered all over the floor, magazines and newspapers ripped to shreds, and food thrown on the ground. Alex stepped over the glass, making sure none of it got stuck on his shoe. 

He walked over to the small flower stand, bundles of flowers wrapped in plastic sat in a container of water. He moved some around, looking for ones that he thought you would like. 

Flowers weren't really his thing, he didn't know what he was doing actually. Getting you flowers, yeah it was weird for him. He usually wasn't into all this romantic stuff. But seeing the way you talked about your plants and the way you smiled, well he wouldn't mind seeing it again. So he grabbed a bundle of flowers, different colors and scents all stuffed together. 

Stolen flowers didn't seem like the best gift, but Riot had suggested doing something sweet. And this is what Alex has thought about. 

Giving you flowers.

As he stepped outside, he made sure that the flowers would stay intact. He held them close to his chest as he began jogging back to his house, removing his helmet as he neared his neighborhood. He wasn't sure if you were home yet. He kinda hoped you weren't. 

But of course, just to his luck, as he walked into his house he saw you sitting up on the couch watching something on the tv. 

“Oh. You're home.” He gasped, shoving the flowers behind his back. He set his helmet down on the ground and watched you turn the tv off, a semi-annoyed expression evident on your face. 

“Where were you?” You asked him, “And what are you hiding behind your back?” You stood up and started making your way in front of him. 

“I was busy.” Alex says, “With uh, something.” 

“Well I would like to let you know that while you were busy, I almost got arrested.” 

“What?!” He furrowed his eyebrows together, glaring at you like you were crazy. 

“Uh huh,  _ arrested.  _ But thankfully, Riot was there to save the day.” You give him a cheeky smile, “And he also tied my shoe.” 

Alex tried to hide the bit of jealousy he had, Riot just had to be this super nice person all the time. He was starting to regret letting you protest with Riot. 

“You know what Riot also said?” Your hands clasp together behind your back. Alex stood in front of you, his head tilted down so he could make eye contact with you. 

“Hm?” 

You rock back and forth on your feet, staring at Alex through squinted eyes. “Apparently, you told him I was your girlfriend.” 

Alex’s eyes widen,  _ dammit.  _ “What? No-No no no, he’s lying.” 

“You sure? Cause he told me that-” 

“You aren't my girlfriend.” He says more sternly, his face fallen flat and hands to his side, he sighs.  _ Not yet.  _

“Why do you have flowers?” You point towards his hands. A bundle of flowers held in his fisted hands. 

“Oh, well um, they’re for you.” He holds them up to you, letting you grab them out his hands and smell them. He felt nervous for some reason, even though he was just giving you flowers, he still felt uneasy. 

“Why’d you get me flowers?” 

“Because.” Alex says, scratching the nape of his neck. 

“Because what?”

“Do you not like them?”

“No I jus-” 

“If you don't like them I can give them away or something.” 

“No Alex, I love them. but I’m just curious as to why you decided to buy me flowers.” You look at him. The flowers were nice, you actually thought they were really pretty. But Alex didn't seem like the flower-giving type. 

“I didn't buy them.” He shakes his head. 

“Oh?” 

“I kinda stole them.” 

“Oh.” 

Alex shakes his hands, “But like, I took them from a shop that was broken into. So I mean, it isn't necessarily stealing.” He expected you to maybe get mad at him or something, but instead he heard you laughing, and saw your cheeks turning pink. “Why are you laughing?” 

You bend over slightly to clutch your stomach, gripping onto the flowers more. He stole you flowers, and you honestly couldn't believe it. Never in a million years could you have imagined that Alex would get your flowers, let alone  _ stolen  _ flowers. 

“Stop laughing at me.” He pouts, poking at your shoulder. 

You snicker as you stand up straight, your cheeks feeling heated up. “I love them.” 

“You do?” He felt that nervous feeling again, either you could be lying or actually telling the truth. And he hoped it was the second one.  _ Why do I feel so nervous?  _ He thought. 

“Yes,” You purse your lips together as you glance down at the ground before looking back up at him, “But next time, don't tell Riot I’m your girlfriend.” 

You begin to walk away, holding the flowers up to your chest. “Hmph,” You huff. It was a cute gesture, and you honestly wondered if Riot really was teaching Alex how to be nicer. 

Alex pulled you back around, “Wait.” He said. He shut his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh, trying to ease the shaky feeling in his body. 

“What?” You say, furrowing your eyebrows together. 

“I can't believe I’m doing this.” He mumbles. 

“Doing what?” 

Alex takes a deep breath in, opening his eyes to look at you.  _ Just say it.  _

“Will you be my girlfriend?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so should we have smut next chapter or fluff again


	15. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riot tells Alex something and then Alex gets a bit...mad. Then he gets all possessive and stuff yeah yeah yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter but at the same time i dont LMAO. anyways sorry for not updating the past couple days my brain was kinda dried out.

"Uh- you- um." 

You stood there stumped, eyes wide as you stared at Alex. You weren't expecting him to ask that. At least not yet. To you, he didn't even seem like the type to date. He seemed like the type to enjoy being single. This was something you least expected from him.

"Girlfriend?" Your voice cracked, you were nervous. A relationship was something you hadn't thought about in a while, and you and Alex were just, what do you call it,  _ good friends?  _

Alex slapped a hand to his forehead embarrassed. He had just let the question slip out of his mouth so easily, without thinking anything about it. He didn't know why he felt so nervous, it was just a question. 

"Mhm." Alex mumbled, he nodded his head and clasped his hands behind his back. 

You gulped, "Oh." Your mind flipped upside down, debating between saying  _ 'yes' _ or  _ 'no' _ . You of course wanted to say yes, but for some reason the word sat stuck in your throat. Instead you stood there in front of Alex, your mouth hanging slightly open. 

"I- I shouldn't of um- uh- asked that." He said stammering. He looked at you, mentally scolding himself as he watched a series of emotions flip through your face. Alex awaited your answer, he was preparing himself to hear you say 'no.' 

But you hesitated for a moment, arguing with your subconscious for a brief second before letting the single word fall right out your mouth. 

"Yes."

"Yes?" He felt a wave of relief wash over him,  _ she said yes.  _

"Uh. Yeah. Yes." You saw him blush a little, a soft smile began to grow on his lips as he pulled you into his arms, engulfing you in a tight hug.

"For fucks sake, I thought you were gonna say no." Alex kisses the top of your head, ignoring your annoyed groans as he squeezes you a bit more tighter. 

"Should I take back my answer?"

He releases you from the hug and shakes his head, "Wait don't do that." 

You laugh and slap his arm, "I need a vase to put these flowers in." You say as you glance down at the flowers in your hands. 

"I don't have a vase." Alex said. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at you.

"You got me flowers but don't even have a vase to put them in?" 

"No. I didn’t think of that while I was stealing the flowers.” He says as if it was obvious. His mind suddenly flashed,  _ you were his girlfriend.  _

You walked over to the kitchen and opened some cabinets, searching for a tall glass or at least a jar. Though of course, Alex had none of any of the items you were searching for. He only owned plain mugs and small glass cups. So you settled for one of the cups, taking it out and putting some water into it. You hummed a soft tune as you placed the flowers into the cup, adjusting them to your liking.

Flowers were something you adored, though most of your friends never understood why you wanted to take care of these useless pieces of nature, you adored plants. The amount of serotonin that filled your brain whenever you came across a new plan to buy was definitely something. 

You felt Alex’s presence emerge into the kitchen, he stood next to you, poking at the petals on the flowers. 

“Where are we gonna put that thing?” He said, you turned your body and looked around.  _ Finally, some pop of color in this dull house  _ You thought. You set the flowers in the middle of the kitchen island, there didn’t seem to be any other place to really put them anyways. 

Suddenly a knock at the door caught Alex’s attention. He wasn't expecting anyone, “Who’s that?” 

But you were expecting someone.

“Oh...well I might've-maybe invited Riot over because I was bored earlier and thought you weren't gonna come home.” You said rather quickly. Alex rolled his eyes and snickered, “Of course you did.” He replied. 

\---

It wasn't your fault Riot came so late, neither was it your fault that the three of you were all sitting silently in the living room watching some random show. For some reason the situation seemed humorous to you; Riot arriving just when you and Alex had begun your relationship, yeah that was funny. 

You ignored the show completely and focused on the two boys awkwardly shuffling in the cushions. Alex was blowing air out of his mouth while sneaking quick glances to you, and Riot was picking at the threads of his shirts. Both of them were bored. 

“So..” You started, both of their heads snapped towards you. “What should we do?” 

Riot scratched his head, “Dunno.” He shrugged. 

“Movie?” Alex asked. You shook your head, too lazy to watch a movie. Plus, there weren't any good movies to watch at the moment. Alex sighed, he usually never felt this awkward around Riot, but right now, it was awkward. Maybe Alex was just a bit tense from you becoming his girlfriend, maybe his mind was still recovering from hearing you say “yes” to his question. Either way, Alex felt like the air was different now. 

You were his girlfriend. And he was your boyfriend. 

And then there was Riot. 

“Why did you invite him earlier anyways?” Alex asked, he didn’t plan on having a guest after he asked you out. He actually planned on asking you what duties a boyfriend had, though he didn't know if you had any exes, but that question was for another day. 

“Because, I was bored and you were taking too long stealing flowers for me.” You said bored, “And me and Riot wanted to hangout anyways.” 

“Hangout?” 

“Yeah, hangout.” You responded, you clicked your tongue and slumped down into the couch. 

“At my house?” Alex’s eyebrows furrowed together,  _ what were you two gonna do anyways?  _ He couldn't possibly think of anything you two would do while “hanging out”. 

“Well you told Riot to drop me off at  _ your  _ house and not  _ mine.  _ So this is where I was at and...yeah.” This conversation was going absolutely nowhere, it was only making the atmosphere more weirder and uncomfortable. 

Alex stood up and walked up the stairs, not telling where he was going. You glanced at Riot, he seemed to be thinking about something. His eyes followed Alex’s steps, he had something to tell Alex, mainly about you. 

“I need to talk to Alex.” Riot told you as he pushed himself off the couch, you looked at him confused. “About...something.” 

“Um okay?” 

Riot scurried up the stairs and left you downstairs, he found Alex standing in his room rummaging through his drawers. 

“Hey,” Riot said, he knew that Alex got angry quickly so he was kinda worried about admitting his feelings about you. Riot had gained a sudden liking for you, he wasn't sure why, but he did. And when Alex told him that you were now his girlfriend, God did Riot’s heart break. 

“What do you want?” Alex said rather harshly, he was getting kinda annoyed at Riot. He honestly wanted to kick Riot out, but he knew that would probably upset you. He especially got extra annoyed when he remembered the little threesome you guys had, when you had sucked Riot’s dick. 

“Chill out,” Riot laughed, Alex didn't. “Okay well um, look, I’ve only known Y/N for a couple of days now and she’s like, super nice and-”

“Your point?” 

Riot cleared his throat, “You gotta promise you won't punch me.” 

“Why would I have to punch you?” 

“....Because I like her.” 

Alex stood still, scoffing at the sentence that just came out of Riot’s mouth. “You what?” He crossed his arms, glaring at Riot. 

“I feel like you're getting ready to punch me.” 

“Is it because she sucked your dick?” Alex said bluntly, Riot stepped back a bit and shook his hands. 

“No! No no not- not because of that, I mean it was great and all but-” 

With sarcasm laced in his voice, Alex scoffed again. “Oh, glad you enjoyed it.” 

“She’s just, she’s a great person. But I know you and her are like, together or something now, so I just...yeah.” Riot stammered, he grimaced as he saw Alex’s fists ball up, his knuckles turning to a pale shade. 

Out of nowhere, Alex called your name out, You heard from downstairs, and you assumed he wanted to talk to you. So you ran up the stairs, walking into Alex’s room and saw him looking quite displeased. 

“What’s going on?” You asked, Alex pointed to his bed and told you to get on it. You were confused but you obliged, slowly making your way onto the soft bed. 

Alex didn't want to seem like a possessive and overprotective boyfriend, but that's what he was feeling like right now. Very possessive, and overprotective. 

“Question,” Alex tapped his arm, “Would you want to fuck her?” 

“What?” You perked your head up, wondering what the hell they had been talking about. Alex shushed you, keeping his attention on Riot. 

“Answer.”

“No- I- I don't.” 

“But wouldn't it be nice?” Alex chuckled, he grabbed the chair from his desk and set it next to Riot. “You should sit.” 

Riot questionably looked at Alex before sitting down, “Where is this going?” He asked. 

Alex grabbed something out of the drawer, a rope. “Why wouldn't you wanna fuck her? I mean, you like her right?” This made you look at Riot, seriously wondering what the hell they were talking about.  _ Like me?  _ you thought. 

You gazed at the rope being twirled in Alex’s hand, not knowing where this whole thing was going. 

“Well buddy,” Alex stepped behind Riot and knelt down, grabbing his wrist and tying them together with the rope. “Just letting you know, she’s mine now. And I’m probably being a bad boyfriend, but I don't want any other men hitting on my girlfriend.” 

You were confused on what was going on. Something seemed different in the way Alex spoke, he sounded jealous, and in the very, very back of his mind he actually was jealous. 

Only because he knew Riot would treat you better, Alex was used to losing people easily to other people, and he didn't want to lose you. Not this quickly. This boyfriend thing would definitely take some time, he needed to change his  _ habits.  _ But maybe this one time, just this once, he would be possessive over you. Because he loved it. Knowing you were his, no one else’s. 

Alex tied Riots hands behind his back, securing the knot tightly. Riot tried fighting his way out of the rope but it was no use, "Now. You're gonna watch as I fuck my  _ girlfriend _ ." Alex emphasized the word, he smirked as he watched Riot huff in annoyance. He walked back to you, swallowing a deep groan as he watched you look up at him with innocent eyes. 

He tugged your shirt off, letting your breasts out and exposed. He palmed them, flicking the stiffening nipples with his thumbs. You saw the bulge in his pants growing by the second, his eyes grew dark with lust, a dominating look washing over his face. You tugged your pants off, tossing them onto the floor and letting Alex rip your panties off. He scrunched them up in his hand, walking over to Riot and setting your panties on his lap. Riot looked down at them, the lacy underwear sitting on his thighs made his mind dizzy. 

Alex made his way back to you, smiling at the sight of your naked body. He pushed you onto the bed, planting his hands on either side of his head, he gazed at your features. Looking at your soft, plump lips that would look so fucking pretty wrapped around his cock. 

So he crawled over you and positioned himself behind you, grabbing your torso and pulling you up. You glanced at Riot, his hands tied behind his back as his eyes steadied on you, his bottom lip taken between his teeth. 

"Turn around." Alex demanded, you obeyed. Turning over and going on your hands and knees. Your face met with his hard cock, veins throbbing in his length. "Now be a good girl and suck this cock." 

You hollowed your cheeks out and leaned into his dick, letting the tip push past your lips and into your mouth. Your tongue rested beneath his shaft, feeling him curl his fingers into your hair as you took more of him into your mouth. 

Alex hummed, looking down to see your lips wrapped around him, his cock twitched inside your mouth and suddenly desire fired up in you. With lustful eyes Alex glared down at you, watching as you began bobbing your head against him, you wrapped one of your hands around him and pumped. 

Riot watched you, feeling his dick rise up in his pants. He remembered what it was like to have your mouth around him, the wetness of your mouth covering as much as you could, your saliva coating his hard length. He watched as Alex watched you suck him off, his eyes trained on you, and only you. 

"Fuck," Alex bucked his hips into your mouth and hit the back of your throat, he moaned as he heard you gag. His fingers fisted your hair, gripping at your roots harshly. 

You clenched your legs together, feeling a wetness begin to drip down your inner thighs. Riot could see it, he could see your backside clearly. Your back arched in the perfect way, your ass pointing directly at him, and your cunt, dripping--soaking wet. Riot glanced down at his crotch, his erection making him ache. As much as he wanted to keep looking at you, he knew he shouldn't, considering it would only make him even more harder. 

Alex pulled your head back, his dick sprung free from your mouth with a slick sound. The whole thing was coated in your saliva, pre-cum threatened to spill out his tip. He laid you flat along the bed, pushing your legs apart and gulping at the sight of your pink cunt. Your folds wet, your pussy aching to be touched. He let out a pleased sigh as he pressed a finger to your clit, your body immediately responded. A small moan fell from your swollen lips when he began rubbing in circular motions, letting the wetness of your pussy coat the tip of his finger. 

Your eyes fluttered as his finger quickened its pace. Your back lifted off the mattress and you clenched your walls, moaning as he inserted two fingers into you. He was still working a finger on your clit, he really knew how to work his hands. 

His fingers made pleasure ripple through your body, shooting in every limb and every muscle you had. You had forgotten about your audience, Riot sat in the chair letting frustrated groans out as he watched your body move. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, ignoring the aching feeling in his crotch. 

Alex's gazed shifted off your body and towards Riot, a grin covered his face when he saw the state Riot was in. His face flushed with anger and want while he was watching you, the tent in Riot's pants seemed to be making him somewhat angry. Alex felt a bit bad, but honestly, he was too distracted by the sound of your moans to pay attention to any of his feelings, other than the one in his crotch. 

He pulled the fingers out your cunt and quickly shoved them into your mouth, in a swift move he hovered over you and pushed his dick in you. You moaned against his fingers, squeezing your eyes shut as soon as he entered you. Your legs lifted up and wrapped around his waist. 

He plunged deep inside you, letting your walls swallow every inch of his length. The sound of your moans became louder and louder the more he thrusted into you, he was hitting that spot every. Single. Time. Your head turned and your cheek pressed against the soft mattress, you saw Riot fighting the urge to look at you, he would learn a new trick today. Coming without even touching himself. 

Rough moans were escaping Alex's throat, he loved the way your walls tightened around him. "You're so fucking tight." He groaned, pulling his fingers out of your mouth, he grabbed one of your breasts and began rubbing the nipple. "Goddamn." 

He was bound to come undone any moment now, and he was sure you were too. You clawed at his back, moaning uncontrollably into the air. Alex pulled his dick out and his cum squirted all over your chest. You groaned at the sudden loss of pleasure, you whined as you bucked your hips up. He noticed this and pushed his fingers back inside you, working them quickly and curling them to hit your g-spot. He didn't stop until you came, your cum leaked on his fingers and onto the bed. 

Alex sucked his fingers clean of your juices, he tilted his head at Riot. "Enjoy the show?" He asked, a playful grin curved his lips upward. 

Riot huffed, shaking his head. He did enjoy the show though, especially the part where your chest rose to the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut and jaw popped wide open as you came. That was his favorite part. But his least favorite part was being bound to a chair, his hands restricted from touching his still erect cock. 

With two gentle fingers, Alex scooped some of his cum off your chest. He crawled off the bed and walked over to Riot, he pressed the fingers into Riot's mouth, slathering the cum all over his tongue before pulling the fingers out. 

"There we go. A nice treat." Alex smiled, he stepped behind Riot and undid the ties, letting Riot's wrists free. 

You sat up slowly, this was  _ definitely _ not how you imagined your first day of dating Alex to be like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think its time we get a little peak into Alex's personal life...what yall think? also YES IK ALEX IS POSSESSIVE ASF ITS HIS CHARACTER! wait for the character development luvs


	16. Check, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets some of Alex's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating lol, this chapter is a kinda boring one BUT next chapter i will deliver sum smut 🙈

Alex's friends were bugging him non-stop, asking him to go to their little "get-together" or whatever they called it. He tried to ignore them, but he just kept getting so annoyed at the constant messages and notifications blowing his phone up. 

"What do you want?" Alex spoke harshly into the phone, his friend laughed, so did the two other people in the background. 

"Told you he would answer like this," 

"Why did you call me Dylan?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, gripping the phone tightly in his hand as he flipped a pancake in the pan. 

"Because you kept ignoring all the groupchat messages, so I called you." Dylan said. 

Alex grumbled, "I'm going to hang up now." 

"Don't do that, just hear me out okay!" Wherever Dylan was it sounded loud and crowded, definitely some type of restaurant or bar. 

"Fine." 

"Okay, so I haven't seen you in a long time, and I think it would be great if we y'know, met-up?" Dylan hoped Alex would say yes, but knowing his friend's introvert personality, Alex would probably say no. 

"Dylan, I've been ignoring the texts for a reason." Alex glanced away from the stove and looked at you, giving you a smile as you strutted down the stairs. 

"I know, I know! But you know me," 

Alex pointed to a plate of pancakes on the island, he turned the stove off and placed the last pancake onto the plate for himself. "I'm not going Dylan." 

"Going where?" You said quietly, Alex shushed you and nodded towards your food. "Hmph." You cut off a piece of a pancake and shoved it in your mouth.

"Why not? We can catch up and stuff and oh- thank you." Alex heard a loud sip and then a female laugh, one that he swore he heard before. 

"I don't want to catch up." Alex set the phone down briefly to go and grab a cup of water, a mischievous grin forms on your face. Once Alex turns his back you grab his phone and put it up to your ear. 

"Hello?" 

Alex turns around quickly, rolling his eyes as he begins to walk towards you, but you jumped out of the seat and stepped backwards. 

"Hi! Who is this?" The guy on the other end of the phone said. You glanced behind you making sure you wouldn't bump into anything, "Umm who are you?" You replied to the male voice. 

"Give me the phone." Alex demanded. You pucker your lips together and stick your tongue out, giggling softly as you run up the stairs. 

"I'm Dylan, I'm confused did Alex turn into a girl or something?" 

"No, I'm Y/N-" 

"Oh! You're the girl he's been raving about, hey do you think you could convince him to go to this restaurant?" Dylan asked you, "It's just a quick little hangout." 

You checked behind you to see Alex following you, taking long strides up the stairs. Quickly, you ran to his room and locked the door, pressing your back against the door as you spoke into the phone. 

“Of course, just text the details to his phone.” You chuckled as you saw the doorknob jiggling, Alex shouted your name from behind the door. 

“I did, but Alex was ignoring all the texts.” Dylan sighed, “But thanks anyways. By the way, it’s today.” And with that Dylan hung up. 

“Open the door,” Alex groaned, he twisted the doorknob but it was no use. You clicked the new notification, Dylan had sent the address of the restaurant and the time to be there. 

“One moment!” You shouted, you typed the address into Google Maps and got the directions, smiling to yourself as you unlocked the door. You stepped back as Alex swung the door open, an irritated look was plastered on his face. 

“Phone.” He held his hand out, you placed his phone into his hand and held your hands behind your back. 

The innocent smile on your face grew as Alex shoved his phone in his pocket, staring at you  like you were some child he was babysitting. 

“You should get ready, we have somewhere to go.” 

\---

You knew barely anything about Alex’s personal life, considering the fact that he never mentioned anything about friends or family, you just naturally assumed he had no friends. But that thought was proven wrong when one of his friends named Dylan called Alex up, you felt giddy for some reason. Happy at the realization that you would finally get to meet some of Alex’s friends. 

But that feeling immediately washed away as soon as you stepped into the restaurant, you had no idea what Alex's friends would be like. Were they rude? What if they hated you? You chewed the inside of your cheek as Alex went up to the front desk, asking if there was a table reserved for someone named "Sierra." 

"Right this way sir." 

Alex grabbed your hand as the worker guided the two of you through the restaurant. From the corner of your eyes you noticed people glancing at Alex every now and then, pointing at his tall stature. It didn't bother you until you saw a group of girls eyeing Alex, licking their lips and seductively looking at him. But Alex didn't seem to notice them, he was too focused with the sight of his friends sitting at a table. 

"Alex!" You heard a voice say, you turned around and saw some dude jump up out of his seat and rush to Alex, "Finally you're here!" They said. The person glanced over to you, tilting their head in confusion. "And the hottie is here too! Forgot your name.”

"Her name is Y/N," Alex said rolling his eyes at his friend's bluntness, he let go of your hand and wrapped his arm around your waist. 

The guy held his hand out to you, "Dylan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

You shook Dylan’s hand, shyly smiling as he guided you to the table. One friend down, two to go. 

Dylan seemed nice, he held a cheeky smile while you and Alex sat down and slid into the large booth. Food and drinks sat at the table already, they must've already ordered. You felt a bit intimidated as you looked at the girl sitting across from you, she held your gaze and smiled. 

"So this is the girl you've been talking about?" The girl said with a smirk. 

"Oh yeah! He's been talking a lot about you," Dylan began to pull out his phone but Alex stopped him and shook his head. 

"I'm Sierra." The girl waved, she seemed sweet. Sierra nudged the other girl next to her, "Say hi." She muttered. 

The girl looked at you and rolled her eyes, well she didn't seem sweet. 

"This is Maddie, don't mind her." Sierra said. "So, how have you been?" 

"Are you asking me or her?" Alex asked, he began digging into his food, taking small bites of the steak they had ordered for him. You looked down at the plate in front of you, they ordered you a salad. A plain one too. But you were too shy to complain so you picked up your fork and stabbed the leaves. It wasn't a bad salad, but still plain. 

"I'm asking both of you." Sierra replied. 

“We’re fine.” Alex said with a mouthful, “How’s your cat?” 

“Dead.” Sierra casually said, you were taken aback by her reply. Everyone else didn't seem to be fazed by it, they all just shook their heads.

“How’d your cat die?” You asked, Sierra shrugged and took a sip of her drink. 

“Old age,” You nodded and Sierra sighed, “Had to bury the thing in the backyard. That shit was fucking tiring.” 

So far, Alex’s friends were the complete opposite of him. They were energetic, had smiles on their faces every time they spoke, and they had manners. The Maddie girl seemed a bit different though, she seemed like the one most similar to Alex. 

You felt her eyes on you, like they were burning holes into your skin. You weren't exactly sure why she seemed to be judging you with her eyes, she stayed silent, not having said a single word since you two sat down. Maddie also seemed to be staring at Alex, you caught her sneaking seductive glances at him. It annoyed you,  _ what’s her problem?  _

“So,” Dylan leaned his elbows on table, “What’s the deal between you two? Hm?” He pointed his finger between you and Alex. 

“What do you mean?” You said, Dylan smiled and scoffed. 

“Are you two fuckbuddies? Or like, just a friend,” Dylan wiggled his eyebrows, “C’mon, I gotta know.” Alex worried about this, his friends prying their way into his life. They always did this, with all his past, shall he say dates? Any girl he brought with him, they would question her. Asking the girl if they were his girlfriend, only for the girl to reply saying they just merely met Alex the night before. 

You glanced at Alex, waiting for him to answer the question for you. Alex saw your discomfort, so he spoke up,

“She’s my girlfriend.” 

"Girlfriend?" They all gasped, Dylan spat out his drink and laughed. 

"Fuck me, Alex finally committed to someone!" Dylan exclaimed, he threw his hands up and patted Alex on the back. You tilted your head, not expecting this reaction from his friends. "How's he doin' with this whole, relationship shit babe?" 

"Don't call her babe." Alex said, he rolled his eyes at his friends and groaned. 

You shuffled in your seat, "He's pretty shit so far." 

They laughed, "I love her." Sierra grinned. 

"How long have you two been together?" Maddie finally spoke up, her voice made everyone turn their heads. Maddie took a sip of her drink as she waited for you to answer. 

“Oh no.” Sierra muttered, Alex sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at Maddie. 

"Just a couple days." You shrugged. 

"Damn Alex, you've been in a relationship for only a few days and your girlfriend already hates you!" Bits of food spat out of Dylan’s mouth as he laughed, making Sierra grimace and slap him upside his head. "Hey what was that for!" 

"She doesn't hate me." Alex extends an arm over your shoulders, pulling you a tad bit closer to him. 

"Well, if you and Alex ever break up, I'm free wheneve- ow!" 

Alex kicks Dylan’s legs under the table and groans, he was getting annoyed at his friends. They were such a pain in the ass to him, he wondered what your friends were like. Were they nice to you?  _ I hope so _ , he thought. 

“Girlfriend huh? I thought you didn't do relationships?” Maddie tilted her head, “Thought you-” 

“Maddie don't do this.” Alex said, you were confused. You wondered whether or not the two had a thing before, judging by the way Maddie looked at Alex, you felt like she probably got rejected by him or something. 

“Do what? I’m just making conversation,” Her tone of voice was questionable, the way she smirked at him was also questionable. You were aware at how her “vibe” was, she had this intimidating and venomous energy that just oozed out of her. “Did you know, me and Alex used to have a little thing.” 

“Oh?” You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, “Really?” 

“Mhm.” Maddie smiled. Though, you hated that smile, it made you wanna jump across the table and drag her. But you stayed in your seat, gulping as you watched Maddie give Alex another one of her seductive stares. 

“Maddie, mind going to the bathroom with me?” Sierra glared at the girl sitting next to her, “Now.” She grabbed Maddie’s wrist and pulled her out the seat, rushing towards the bathroom. 

Dylan annoyingly sighed, “Sorry ‘bout her, she's a real bitch sometimes.” 

“It’s um, it's okay.” You said quietly. Dylan gave you a soft smile as he pulled his phone out, typing something on the screen. 

Alex smirked, "You're jealous." He spoke lowly into your ear, he chuckled to himself as he saw you huff and bunch your eyebrows together. 

"No I'm not!" Oh but you totally were, there wasn't even a really good reason to be jealous of this "Maddie" girl, but jealousy was running through you. She was pretty, prettier than you. And she had Alex before, well, not exactly, but still. 

"Don't be, she's nothing compared to you." He hinted. "She's just mad I rejected her dumbass." Alex leaned back into the seat, you felt a bit better. Less jealous. But still a bit jealous.

You weren't even sure why you were jealous, maybe it was the way she was looking at Alex. Or the fact that they had a thing before, it's normal to be jealous over these types of things right? But you reminded yourself, he rejected her. He didn't want her.  _ Not as a girlfriend at least.  _

Sierra and Maddie returned sooner than expected, Maddie held an overly annoyed look on her face as she sat back down into her seat. You wondered what they might’ve spoken about, whatever it was seemed to piss the girl off. Dylan and Sierra broke into a conversation, ignoring Maddie’s irritated huffs. 

A smirk grew on Alex's lips as he glanced down, he was ecstatic when he remembered you wore a dress. One loose enough for him to easily slide his hand in, move your panties to the side, and finger you in front of his friends. Hopefully to prove something, show you that he chose you over Maddie. “I’m gonna go the bathroom real quick,” Alex said. 

“Wait don-”

“I’ll just be quick, I need to wash my hands.” He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, leaving you alone with his friends. They didn't talk to you though, they continued talking to one another. 

Thankfully, Alex came back pretty quick with freshly washed hands. 

Alex placed a hand on your thigh, goosebumps rose at his touch, you tried to pay no attention to his hand rubbing back and forth on your thigh, but it was difficult not to. You engaged in Sierra and Dylan's conversation but that was proving to be a useless distraction to Alex's fingers gripping your inner thigh, since your panties were already soaking. 

You quickly glanced at Alex, letting out a shaky breath as his hand went underneath the bottom of your dress. He paid no attention to your gaze, he just stared ahead and picked at the uneaten food in front of him. You wondered what he was doing, and most importantly why he was doing it. 

"Alex." You uttered, but he simply ignored you, moving his pinky towards the edge of your underwear. 

You turned back to Dylan, continuing where the conversation left off. Thankfully, neither Dylan nor Sierra seemed to notice where Alex's hand was. They didn't notice the way you flinched as Alex rubbed over your cunt, putting slight pressure over your covered clit. 

Alex moved his fingers to the top of your panties, carefully pushing the tips of his fingers inside. 

“Shit." You breathed out, instinctively, you opened your legs wider. You bit your tongue, letting out a deep breath once you felt Alex's fingers graze over your clit. When you glanced over at Maddie she was too busy playing with her food, mumbling things under her breath. 

“Is Alex a good boyfriend at least? I don't take him as the romantic type,” Sierra chuckled. 

“He’s um, he’s okay.” 

Alex furrowed his eyebrows together,  _ okay? Just okay?  _

He quickly shoved his middle finger inside you, shaking his head lightly as you sucked in a sharp breath. Alex leaned over, "You're gonna regret saying that." He whispered into your ear. 

You gulped, trying to swallow down the moans caught in your mouth. Your cheeks flushed with color as Alex pumped his finger in you, he was acting as if nothing was happening. As if he wasn't fucking fingering you in the middle of a restaurant, in front of his own friends. You felt embarrassed even though they had no clue what was happening right in front of them.

“I’m gonna leave.” You heard Maddie say, she stood up and stormed off without saying another word. 

Dylan laughed, “What did you say to her Sierra?” 

“Nothing serious, she just loves to overreact sometimes.” Sierra checks her phone, “Shit I gotta be somewhere.” 

Alex pulled his finger out, waiting until Sierra and Dylan turned around before he licked his fingers clean, “Bye.” He waved to Sierra.

“It was nice meeting you!” Sierra waved to you, you clamped your legs shut as Alex’s hand found its way to your lower back. Feeling your cheeks burn up, you waved back to Sierra.

“It was nice meeting you too,” You said sweetly. Sierra gave a final wave before heading out, leaving you, Alex, and Dylan. 

“Well who’s gonna pay?” Dylan leaned back in his seat, he looked at Alex, trying to send brain messages to him saying “ _ I’m not paying by the way.”  _

Alex got the memo, “I’ll pay.” He pulled his wallet out and signaled for a waiter, “Check please.” 

\---

As soon as you got home you slammed the front door shut, you crossed your arms and shoved Alex. 

“What’s up with you?” 

“What was that little stunt you pulled earlier?” You asked, “In front of your friends?” 

Alex chuckled, “Stunt? I don't know what you're talking about,” He started walking up the stairs, tugging his shirt off and crushing it into a small ball. You followed behind him, struggling to keep up. 

“Is that why you went to the bathroom to wash your hands? Just to finger me!” 

“Why are you so upset?” He asked as he walked into his room, slipping out of his jeans and tossing them into a laundry basket. 

“Because it was the first time I met your friends, and we were also in a restaurant.” 

Alex turns to you, laughing at your angry face. “You're so cute when you're mad.” 

“What if they noticed! That would’ve been so embarrassing!” You stomp, you didn't want to imagine what would happen if they caught you and Alex. If either one of them looked under the table, you probably would cry. You shook your head at the thought, feeling yourself make a face. 

“But they didn't.”

“They could’ve!” 

“What if Maddie caught us?” He stood in front of you, tucking your hair behind your ear. “If she looked down, and saw my hand up your dress,” 

Alex bent over a little, “She would see you trying to stay quiet, while my finger moved in and out of you.” He said lowly into your ear. You swallowed a loud gulp, your panties were getting soaked,  _ again.  _ He kissed below your ear, his fingers grazed over your exposed shoulders. “But you would like that, wouldn't you?” 

You hesitantly nodded, “Not in public though.” You said quietly, Alex just laughed. 

“Wanna know something?” Alex kissed your jawline, cupping your cheek with his hand. 

“What?” You let out a shallow breath as Alex bit your earlobe. 

“She knew.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be 10:30PM PST every other day, i dont really have a schedule when i update but that will usually be the time i post updates :)


	17. Wet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOWER SEX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter, im srry LFMSOF but ENJOY IT!

You stripped naked before stepping into the steamy shower, the tension in your muscles flew right out as soon as the hot water fell on your skin. The shower curtain swung open and Alex stepped into the shower, moving behind you. He licked his lips when he saw your body, both his eyes lingered on your naked back. 

He grabbed a bottle of body wash, opening up and squirting a good amount onto your shoulders. He let the soap drip down a bit before pressing his hands to your back and massaging the soap into your skin, "How did she know?" You asked. 

"She saw." He simply replied, as his hands traveled down your back you moaned at the pressure he was applying, it soothed your body intensely. 

"But how?" Your mind wandered back to the restaurant, the memory of Alex moving his hand along your inner thighs and into your underwear made your cheeks flush with color. But nobody at the table could’ve seen it, right?

"How else?" His hands gripped your waist as he stepped a bit closer behind you, the front of his cock grazed the small of your back. "She saw my hands up your dress. Simple." 

His lips pressed against your neck, sucking at the wet skin. One of his hands crawled up your body, he kneaded one of your breasts in his large hands, your nipple hardened at his touch. Both of them did. When you turned your head towards him he crashed his lips into yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth. 

A small gasp escaped your mouth once you moved your left hand behind your back, his cock pressed up against you collided with the palm of your hand. The corner of his lips turned upwards as you grasped onto his dick, you began a slow pumping motion, the tips of your fingers brushed against his balls. 

He moaned into your mouth, lowering his head and letting water run down his face. You pumped faster, running your thumb over his tip. 

Alex drooled at the sight of water flowing down your body, your tits glistened as the light hit them, water curved inward towards your pussy and streamed right down your leg. 

Oh, how he loved seeing you wet. 

With a sudden movement he grabbed both of your wrists with his hand and moved them to the front of you, his hips guided you forward and your hands pressed against the wall. Water fell onto your face, you tilted your head down to avoid getting any more water into your eyes. 

Alex pressed your back so it arched, he used his knee to push your legs apart just enough for him to see your cunt. He used two fingers to find your hole, once he did he pulled them out and plunged his cock inside you. He let out a low, throaty groan as he saw his cock disappear into your pussy, your walls stretching open to accommodate his thick length. 

You flinched, feeling him hit your cervix. " _Alex_ ," You huff out, his hands gripped the sides of your waist and dug into the skin. It amazed him how well you took his cock, how he could slide in and out of you with ease. You were almost _too_ _fucking good._

Moans flew out of your mouth, the sound skin slapping together echoed off the shower walls. All you could feel was the water spraying your back while Alex was pounding into you, his hands dug deeply into the flesh of your waist, holding you steady as his hips bucked forward. 

“I should've fucked you like this at the restaurant,” Alex muttered. He hissed at the feeling of you tightening your walls around him, “So that everyone could see that you're mine.” 

You whimpered as you felt a pressure applied to your clit, the tip of his fingers moved against it, but his hips continued bucking into you at the same pace, your waist was aching at how hard he was squeezing the skin. 

Alex pulled himself out of you and turned you around before attacking your lips with his, he fisted your hair in his left hand tightly. You weren't sure where all this energy was coming from, but you loved it. 

“Get on your knees.” He demanded, you obeyed and fell to your knees. He ran his right thumb over your bottom lip, “Such a pretty mouth,” The ends of his fingers pierced into your cheeks, making your mouth form an ‘O’ shape. “I can't wait to fuck it.” 

You opened your mouth and he guided his dick into it, moaning at the pleasurable feeling. He held a firm grip on your hair and squeezed your scalp, you began bobbing your head up and down, gagging when his tip touched the back of your throat. You used one of your hands to cup his balls, “Just like that, baby.” He groaned. 

You purred at his praise, ignoring the fact that you couldn't quite fit his whole cock in your mouth, so you worked your other hand on the remaining length. He tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes as his orgasm inched near. You were choking on his dick, tears brimmed the corners of your eyes every time he hit the back of your throat- which was every single time you bobbed your head. 

He tugged your hair harder and pulled your head back, his dick sprung out of your mouth. You gasped for air, saliva dripped down the sides of your mouth but was quickly washed away by the water. Alex let out a raspy moan as he came all over your face, the sticky substance covered your cheeks and your nose, dripping down to your plump and swollen lips. He looked down at you, smiling at the sight.

With his thumb he pushed some cum into your mouth, the salty liquid stung your tongue. You carefully stood up, grabbing onto his arm to steady yourself. And with that, the two of you cleansed your bodies.

\---

“Leave.” You said, Alex sucked his teeth and shook his head. 

“You forgot it’s my house, darling.” He snickered, you grimaced as he scooped the mint ice cream into his mouth. 

“I can't believe you like that stuff,” You tugged the blanket further up your body and leaned your head against the couch. 

“Stop being such a hater.” He hit you with his foot, “I don't get what’s the problem with it, it’s just ice cream.” 

“It’s toothpaste! Toothpaste flavored ice cream, literally.” You rubbed your face with your hand, “I can't believe my boyfriend likes mint ice cream.” 

“I can't believe my girlfriend  _ doesn't  _ like mint ice cream.” He set the bowl of ice cream onto the coffee table, extending his arms out towards you as he called your name. “Come here,” 

You crawled over his body, resting your head on his chest. The hardness of his abs made it sort of uncomfortable for you, it felt like laying on a semi-squishy hardwood floor. But you didn't mind, because he began playing with your hair. He combed through the strands, twirling pieces between two of his fingers, he rubbed your scalp calmly, you fluttered your eyes close at the comforting feeling. 

Suddenly you heard a notification come from your phone, and then another, and another. Alex annoyingly groaned and grabbed your phone, turning it to silent mode. 

“Wait, let me check who it is first.” You grabbed your phone from his hands, smiling at the name on top of the notification.

“Tell them to shut up,” Alex grabbed your phone back and set it down, “I’m trying to spend time with my girlfriend.”

He rubbed circles on your back and kissed the top of your head, his eyes wandered down to your face. The color on your cheeks was faint, but he could still see the hint of pink coming through. Your lips were the perfect mixture of red and pink, they were glossed over with a thin coat of chapstick. A smile grew on his face, he had a strange feeling in his chest, like something was tugging at his heart. 

It was an odd feeling, one he couldn't describe. But it was also an emotion, some type of emotion-feeling mix that made his heart squeeze. He had never felt this way, never in his life. The smile turned into a confused frown, a crease formed in the middle of his eyebrows.

You looked up at him, “What’s wrong?” 

“We’ve never been on a date before.” 

His response made you laugh, you buried your face into his sweater. “I don't think now is the right time to go on a date.” You tell him. 

“What? Now is the perfect time,” He hugged your body, you giggled and looked back up at him. 

“No it-” 

“Shh, I’m trying to plan our first date out in my head.” Alex closed his eyes and ran through ideas in his mind, wanting to pick the perfect one. You watched as a focused expression played out on his face, almost as if he was talking to someone in his mind. He was, but he was speaking to himself in his own head. 

“We don't need to go on a date, Alex.” He rolled his eyes and covered your mouth with his hand, you grabbed his wrist, trying to pull it away but of course he was stronger than you. 

“Won't you just shut up about it, let me be a good boyfriend to you.” 

You finally were able to pry his hand off when you stuck your tongue out against his palm, he pulled away with a pout and wiped his hand on his pants. “Gross.” He said with a deep chuckle. 

The thought of Alex bringing you on a date somewhere made you laugh, Sierra was right, he didn't seem like the romantic type. 

“I have the  _ perfect  _ idea for our first date.” Alex said to you, you perked your head up and smiled. 

“Really?” The corners of your lips grew upwards as Alex confidently nodded. 

“Really.” He kissed your lips, tasting the flavor of your cherry chapstick. 

You soon fell asleep on Alex’s chest, the low volume of a random show played on the tv in the background. Alex pulled the blanket up your body, making sure you were warm enough. He hugged you tight, and he soon fell asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall arent ready for the shit im bouta put y/n and alex through, whew baby this is the calm before the storm or whatever they call that shit


	18. Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute date lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter ❤️ but you'll LOVE the next chapter

You stepped out of the car, waving at Alex before slamming the door shut. He blew a kiss to you through the window, smirking as he drove away. You turned towards the front of your house, your eyebrow turned upwards as a package stood by your door. 

The medium-sized box was sealed shut by hot pink tape, your curiosity peaked, mainly because you don't remember ordering anything in the past two weeks. But you picked the package up and opened up the door, a fresh scent of flowers and leaves hit your nostrils and made you smile.

You walked over to your kitchen and set the package down onto the countertop, as you grabbed a pair of scissors you stabbed into the box and ripped it open. There was glittery pink tissue paper covering whatever was inside, you pried the paper open and gasped at what was inside.

Oh, this was what you ordered.

With wide-eyes you pick up the darkly decorated white box and stare at the image shown on it,  _ so this is what I ordered _ , you thought.

_ An 8-inch strap on. _

You weren't even aware of this purchase, when did you order this thing? You set the item down onto the counter and grabbed the envelope inside the box, "A note, great." You said, you pried open the envelope and pulled out the small note inside. Peeling the paper open you found directions on how to clean the toy, as well as a " _ thank you _ " from the company. Throwing the note aside you picked the box up and went to your room, tossing it onto your bed. You weren't even sure when you would ever use this thing, but you stood up and shook every thought away. 

You had a date to get ready for. 

A heavy sigh tumbled from your lips as you stared at your reflection in front of you, your hair was tossed up in a messy ponytail, Alex's shirt hung loosely over your shoulders, and your dirty jeans looked so unflattering. Apart from your shoes, you looked like pure shit. It might've been from the lack of sleep, considering the fact that Alex moved around a lot in his slumber and woke you up with every twitch or kick he made. Or it might've been because you were away from your home and stuck in Alex's.

His house drained your soul in a way. Plain and boring. As you always said. No plants were around to give you any serotonin, so you had to rely on Alex to make you happy. But he did that with no effort, seeming to bring a smile to your face whenever he looked at you.

And now here you were, wasting your precious time standing in front of a tall mirror looking over your ragged appearance. You had to get ready for your first date with Alex. Yet you were criticizing your look. 

The closet door swung open and clothes came into view, you searched through your wardrobe for the dresses you had bought in the past, telling yourself you would wear them--except you never did. You hoped you still fit them, if you didn't then you didn't know what you would wear.

Alex hadn't informed you on where the location of the date would be, all he said was, and you quote, "Don't wear sneakers." 

You assumed that meant he wanted you to wear heels, so you looked down and grabbed the only pair of heels you had. 

With the three dresses hanging in the closet, you examined each one. The first one was a silk dress, short, square neckline, looked more for a fancier event. It was a pretty dress, but you didn't feel like wearing it.

The second was similar, except it was a printed fabric, small white flowers were scattered all over the dress, the soft blue color made it look like it was more for spring. The shoulder straps had to be tied, and it looked very flowy. You threw it onto your bed along with the pair of heels and shut your closet, “Okay, now, we gotta work on this.” You said to yourself as you glared at your reflection.

After a long, hot shower, you put on your best smelling lotion and slipped the dress on. Just to your luck, it fit perfectly. You then proceeded to put on some makeup, a bit of mascara, some blush and some highlight, and finally some cherry lipgloss. It gave a light wash of red to your lips, “Good enough.” You sighed. 

With the curling iron you gave your hair soft waves, trying not to burn your neck in the process. You lightly sprayed some hairspray on it so it wouldn't become straight again after two minutes, and then you combed through the strands with your fingers. 

You checked the time, it had only been one hour since Alex had dropped you off. Was he ready? He didn't give you an exact time for when he was going to pick you up, everything would basically just be a surprise for you. 

So, instead of mindlessly scrolling on your phone, you decided to play some music and clean up your room. It wasn't messy, not as much as it used to be. It was just a bit cluttered, just a bit. Cleaning your room up wouldn't be a super difficult task, mainly because you could just shove things in certain drawers and call it a day. Which that’s exactly what you did.

As music erupted throughout your room, you picked items off the floor and either tossed them in the trash or stuffed them into a random drawer. 

The sound of your phone ringing didn't catch your attention as you sang along to the song playing, you were too busy putting the package you got under your bed. Still, you were confused on when you ordered it. 

Your phone rang again, it wasn't until you jumped flat onto your bed when you noticed the contact name. Your fingers quickly tapped against the screen and you brought the phone up to your ear, “Hello?”

“Are you ready yet?” Alex’s deep voice spoke through the phone. 

“Mhm. I’m guessing you're gonna pick me up now?” 

“I’m outside.”

You jerked up, “Wait? What? Already?” Hastily, you ran to slip on your heels, double-checking in the mirror to make sure you looked good. You played around with your hair a little before stepping out of your room. 

“Yes. I wasn’t sure whether or not to text you.” You snickered at his words, you ended the call and walked outside. And sure enough, Alex was parked right in front of your house. He stood in front of his car, one ankle crossed over another as he glanced your way.

His jaw dropped, “Fuck.” He uttered. You locked your door and began strutting towards him, your eyes gazed at his appearance. 

He looked...different, yet, the same. 

Instead of his usual dark attire, he had a cream colored long-sleeve button up with a few buttons popped open, showcasing a bit of his chest. The shirt was slightly tucked into his tan pants, which were cuffed at the bottom. 

You stood in front of him, tilting your head up to look at him. A flush of pink tinted his cheeks, “You look, um, you look good. Like, really pretty.” He stammered. 

“You look good too, I didn't think you owned any clothes like this.” You gestured towards his outfit, a deep chuckle escaped his mouth. 

“Shall we?” Alex walked over to the passenger door, he opened it up and held his hand out to you. 

You took his hand, letting him guide you into the seat. 

\---

“Oh. My. God.” You squealed as you stepped out of the car, the loud crashing of the waves and the scent of the ocean filled you with such glee. “I haven't been to the beach in such a long time.” 

Without any hesitation you pulled off your heels and ran towards the sand, a happy sigh left your mouth when your feet melted into the warm sand. 

Alex appeared behind you, carrying a large picnic in one hand and a blanket in the other. He brushed past you, figuring out the best place to put everything down. You looked around, not a single soul in sight. 

“How did you manage to find an empty beach?” You asked Alex, you walked next to him, struggling to keep a steady balance especially with the uneven texture of the sand beneath you. 

“Guess we’re just lucky.” He shrugged, he bent over and laid out the blanket, setting the picnic basket on top. 

“I love this,” You smiled. You sat down, feeling your skin warm up from the sun above you. Sand fell from your fingers as you scooped some up, feeling the roughness of it on your fingertips. The simplest things made you incredibly happy, sand was one of them. 

Alex opened up the basket, taking out the container of berries. He laid all the food out, small pastries, fruit, cheese and crackers, the whole lot. You giggled once he brought out two wine glasses, “Don’t tell me you brought wine.” He shook his head, pulling out a small bottle of juice. 

“I just wanted to be fancy,” He smirked. A cheeky smile grew on your face as he poured the juice into the wine glasses. 

So far, you were enjoying the date. The pastries Alex had brought were delicious, he had sliced strawberries into little hearts, and he drizzled honey all over the berries. Alex had surprised you, he was being so...romantic.

The sky had begun to turn to a light pink color, the sun beamed from behind clouds. Still, the two of you were alone on the beach. 

“Wanna go in the water?” You asked Alex, he shook his head. “Why not?” You frowned, Alex gestured towards his pants. “Just take off your pants,” 

“Woah there, didn't plan on getting freaky today.” He puts his hands up, you laugh and slap his arm. “Go by yourself,” He tells you. 

“Boring,” But you stand up and start heading towards the water, smiling to yourself as the wet sand squashed under your feet. 

Alex watched as you ran towards the ocean, letting the water rush past your legs. He smiled to himself when you jumped at how cold the water was, he felt like this was a dream. Some good ass dream, like a fairytale almost. He couldn't really believe any of this was happening, his first ever real date, and it was with you.

The girl who was jumping around in the water, careful not to go too deep. You were almost like this angel, this beautiful fucking angel. Alex was captivated by you, and all of you.

He waited for you to come running back, sand stuck to your feet. You sat down back onto the blanket, trying to brush off the sand that managed to get up your legs. “That water is freezing cold.” You shiver.

Alex gazed at you, his mouth hung open, the sound of waves crashing against one another made the air feel calm. Your beauty put him in a trance, one that made him feel at ease. At peace.

The wind blew your hair past your shoulders, your soft waves fell onto your back. Your eyelids fluttered as you stared out into the sea, smiling at how nice everything felt. The sand in your toes, the soft breeze that carried a scent of salty water with it, the sunset shining behind the water. It all was so beautiful. 

And Alex felt it, that same emotion that made his chest tighten up. The one that made his heart pound, it made his heart hurt. 

You turned to Alex, smiling at his tranquil expression. "You okay?" The darkness of his pupils became larger, swallowing the color of his eyes. 

Words were stuck in his throat, he couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at you, admire your face. Admire everything about you. You were absolutely perfect to him. In every way, he noticed that, and noticed that you didn't have a single flaw. Not to him at least. Alex let out a silent sigh, gulping down the knot stuck in his throat, his eyes still lingered on your soft face. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry for not updating, i've been working on another book im coming out with lol. just to let yall know, next couple chapters may be a bit...spicy.


	19. Favor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Alex. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u dont like degrading dont read this chapter, there isnt a lot of it but theres some.

_ Holy shit.  _

That’s what you were currently thinking. 

_ Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. _

The rapid beating of your heart crushed against your chest, your stomach was swarming with butterflies, speechless is what you were. Words had gotten caught in your chest, sitting patiently waiting for you to open your mouth and at least  _ try  _ and speak. But you stupidly just gaped at the man in front of you, who had just confessed his love for you a few seconds ago.

Was he joking? Or was he actually serious? Did he even mean it? Questions ran through your head, each one you were unable to answer. 

So naturally, you leaned over and kissed him. His soft lips pressed against yours, butterflies furiously fluttered around your chest and you became slightly dizzy. A feeling of bliss flowed around your body, it felt like paradise. The kiss felt so powerful, euphoric even. 

His warm hand cupped your cheek, his touch was different, this time it felt like fire. Like a heavenly fire, one that made your cheeks turn a soft pink. One that left sparks awake on your skin when his fingertips touched your skin. When you pulled away Alex smiled, his cheeks had a soft pink hue to them too. 

“You taste like honey.” He snickered, his lips were tinted with red. 

You were struggling to let out the words stuck in your throat, the words you were dying to say back to him. It took a moment to collect yourself together, still blushing, you looked at him and grinned. 

“I love you too.” 

He didn't expect you to respond, if anything, he didn't expect those words to slip out of his mouth so easily. Your words sounded so sweet to him, they sounded so perfect when you said them. Alex was smiling like some idiot, and idiot who was in love with  _ you.  _

You were quickly pulled into a warm embrace, his arms wrapped around your tense body. It felt so surreal, so cliché. The beach, the romantic picnic, the first exchange of “ _ I love you”  _ to each other, it almost made you laugh. The two of you stayed in this embrace for what felt like hours, though it only was a few minutes. 

“What do you wanna do now?” Alex asked you, resting his chin on the top of your head, you buried your face in his chest, mumbling an incoherent “I dunno” into the soft fabric of his shirt. The only thing you currently felt like doing was hugging him, kissing him, and just simply being with him. “Wanna head home now?” 

_ Home.  _ How could you forget about “home”? Before, “home” meant Alex’s home, not yours. Heading home meant going to his house, sleeping in his bed. But now, you weren't sure what exactly “home” meant. Your house? Or his? 

Did this mean you had to move in with him? 

You shook your head,  _ don't overthink it.  _

“Sure, but can we stop by a grocery store on the way back? I wanna get some snacks.” You pulled away from him, letting the wind lightly blow your hair out of your face. 

“But we have snacks at my place though,” Alex said, he began to pack the leftover food back into the picnic basket. 

“But your snacks are all healthy, I want junk food.” 

“Fine, we’ll stop by CVS on the way back.” You smiled happily before helping him clean up, he stepped off the blanket and lifted it up, shaking all the sand away. Alex then folded the blanket and set it on top of the basket, extending his hand out for you to hold. Of course, you gladly held his hand, and the two of you headed back to the car. 

Thankfully, the car ride wasn’t so awkward. There was a comfortable silence between both of you, mainly because both of you were sitting in your thoughts. Thinking about each other, wondering if things would change. Alex was worried about losing you, though he didn't show it, he was afraid you would leave him. Even though you loved him, and he knew you did. 

On the other hand, your thoughts were a mess. A part of you was thinking about Alex, how your relationship with each other was now much more serious. Another part of you was thinking about your house, how if you  _ were  _ to move in with him, what plants would you bring? Would he even let you bring plants in the first place? But there was a nagging part of your brain that was interrupting everything else, past events of you and Alex fucking each other senseless flashed in your head. It tried to drown out the other thoughts, but you wouldn't let it. You wouldn't let yourself be horny, not now. 

It was almost as if the universe was against you, it heard your thoughts and said a giant “Fuck you!”. Why? Oh, maybe because as soon as you brushed those dirty thoughts away Alex planted a hand on your inner thigh, letting his left hand continue to steer the wheel. You weren't sure if he had read your mind too, or sensed what you were thinking. 

You tried to ignore his hand, ignore the pulsating feeling erupting in your crotch as he rubbed back and forth against your thigh. He hadn't reached under your dress yet, you hoped he wouldn't anytime soon. 

“We should go to a protest again soon, we haven't been to one in a while.” His voice dragged you out of your distracted gaze, you turned to him nodding, forgetting his eyes were focused on the road in front of him.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Alex parked the car right outside CVS, he stepped out and rushed to your side, opening the door for you. 

“What a gentleman.” You teased, he guided you out of the car. 

“Only for you.” He winked, you had to turn away hoping he wouldn't see your cheeks instantly burning up. “Wait, masks.” Alex leaned into the car and opened up the glove box, grabbing out two face masks. You put yours on and so does he, and the two of you make your way into the store. 

There weren't many people, considering the fact that it was basically already evening. You walked over to the snack aisle, your eyes fell over the different colors of chip bags. Alex stood next to you, impatient at the fact that you were taking forever to choose a snack to buy. But he waited, letting you grab five different chip bags. “Let me hold them,” Alex grabbed them from your arms, using both his hands to hold onto the bags. 

“Well, didn’t expect to see you two here.” 

The both of you turn to the voice, “Maddie?” Alex huffs. 

“Hey,” She says. Her eyes catch yours, anger and jealousy evident in her gaze. 

“Oh! Hi there!” Dylan appeared from behind Maddie, two water bottles were tucked under his arm. You waved at Dylan, “We’re gonna get going now.” Maddie groaned. 

“Wait, we were actually heading to a bar, you guys should come.” Dylan said, you looked up at Alex and waited for him to answer for you. But instead, he looked down at you, expecting you to answer. 

“Um,” You turned back to Dylan and Maddie, contemplating whether or not you would go to a bar with that bitch. “No thanks.”

Suddenly the corner of Maddie’s lips turned upwards, “Actually, I think you guys should come. It might be _ fun.”  _

“No, I think we’ll head hom-”

“Alex, have some fun. I feel like you haven't had any fun lately.” Maddie eyed you,  _ you ugly bitch!  _

“What do you think?” Alex asked you, his eyebrows raised as you crossed your arms defensively. 

“I think we should go.” 

\---

This was a bad idea. As you and Alex stepped into the dimly lit bar, music flowed through the place, people of different ages sat at the bar downing shots of alcohol. Each group of people were about 6 feet apart though, and mostly everyone didn't have a mask on. 

“I’ll go get us drinks, go find a table to sit at.” Dylan said. 

You felt uncomfortable sitting at a small table with Alex and Maddie, she had a different vibe to her today. It was almost...eerie. Alex extended his arm over your shoulders, calming your uneasy nerves. Dylan came back with a tray full of liquor, different cups filled nearly to the brim with colorful liquid, and some smaller glasses filled halfway with heavy, strong liquor.

Alcohol was something you didn't quite like, you could probably drink one margarita and call it a day, but that’s about it. But for some reason you wanted to prove something, show off even. To who? 

Maddie. 

“Aright, pick your poison.” Dylan smiled. He sat down in the cramped booth, wrapping his fingers around a small shot glass and putting it up to his lips, the clear liquid fell into his mouth and with a silent gulp Dylan scrunched his nose. 

Maddie grabbed two shot glasses, not even wincing as she swallowed down the alcohol. She gave a small smile as she drank another shot glass, before wiping her mouth and shaking her head. 

“I hope you don't expect me to drive you two back to your houses,” Alex spoke. He handed you a drink, blue liquid filled the cup, the brim was dipped in something red--you weren't sure what it was, and the ice cubes were perfectly shaped cylinders. You thought Alex was going to get something too, but he didn't, he just leaned back in the seat. 

“Sierra will pick us up, don't worry.” Dylan chuckled, he rested his hands on the table. You took a tiny sip of your drink, the bitter taste was weakly hidden with a hint of sweetness. The flavor lingered on your tongue, tingling at your tastebuds. You took another sip, this one you gulped down much quicker. It didn't taste as bad if you drank it quick enough. 

“So, how have you two been?” Maddie asks, you were hesitant to answer her question. Was she planning something?

“Good.” Your boyfriend answers, “Really good.” 

“Mm. I bet,” Her tone made it clear she was jealous, but she covered it up by speaking sweetly. “Dylan, these drinks are so gross.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Well then why don't you get some? Not my fault you're so fucking picky,” Dylan grumbles, he grabs a drink off the tray and takes a few sips. 

“Fine. Y/N, come with me?” Maddie stands up, tilting her head at you. The smile on her face looked sincere, but you felt somewhat afraid to go with her. 

“No. She’ll stay here.” Alex pressed. 

“Uh, I don't think I said your name.” She glanced at Alex, “Come on, I don't bite.” 

You gave Alex a reassuring nod as you stood up, walking out of the booth and next to Maddie. She brought you up to the bar, sat you down, and called the bartender over.

Alex was grateful he still had a perfect view of you, he could make sure Maddie didn't try and pull any tricks. He kept his attention on you, and you only. Pretending to listen to Dylan, Alex watched as the bartender stood in front of you. 

“Hello ladies, what can I get for ya’?” The bartender showed a toothy smile, showcasing his perfect white teeth. 

“Something sweet please, thanks.” Maddie moves around to face you, she rests her cheek on her propped up hand. “What do you think of Alex so far? Be honest.” 

You furrow your eyebrows together, “Hm?”

“Oh, don't act so innocent. He’s good in bed, isn't he?” You freeze up at her comment, she notices this and laughs. Amused at your expression, the bartender comes back and sets two drinks down in front of you. 

“Anything else I can get for you?” He asks with a cocky smile, you shake your head and grab the glass full of a pink liquid. 

“Jacob.” Maddie clears her throat,  _ she knows him?  _ “Weren't you saying a couple days ago you were looking for like, a little date?” 

“Yup, you found someone for me yet?” Jacob looks curious, you looked worried. So she  _ was  _ planning something. 

“Y/N here is actually single,” Her voice was honeyed, “What a coincidence.” The smile on her face was mischievous, it made your skin boil. 

You shake you head, “Actually I’m-”

“Here’s my number,” Jacob slides a small piece of paper to you, a series of numbers messily written. “Maybe after my shift we can talk? Get to know each other more, in different ways.” His tongue swipes over his dry bottom lip, his smirk left you feeling uncomfortable. You tried to hide the unsettling grimace on your face as you watched his eyes linger on your body, dirty thoughts racing through his head. He winked at you, a subtle nod and he was off. 

The small piece of paper rested between your fingers, what the hell just happened? You looked up at Maddie, only to see her sipping on her drink. 

“Why did you…?” Your head shook in disbelief and confusement. 

“Don't worry, I did you a favor.” She says.  _ A favor?  _ What kind of fucking favor is that? You want to slap her, maybe pull her hair, possibly grab the drink out of her hands and dump it on her stupid head. 

“Favor? What- what type of-” 

“Shh. Trust me, it was a favor.” Maddie motions towards the table, a sly smirk playing on her lips. 

You glance over at the table, a clearly drunk Dylan playing with his drink, and a  _ very  _ angry Alex sitting next to him. The expression on his face was terrifying yet...hot? He had seen everything, the whole exchange of the phone number, the wink the bartender gave you, the whole thing. And you weren't even aware.

“How was that a favor?” You ask her, she simply just shrugs. 

“You’ll find out.” The honeyed tone in her voice was still there, sweet as ever, yet so fucking irritating. 

In the corner of your eye you catch Alex striding over to you, his hands balled up at his sides. The air suddenly feels thicker, suffocating and really hot. He was a foot away from you when he snatched the paper from your hand, furious eyes scanned over it, “What the fuck is this?” 

“I- Uh- Um-” You stammered, not capable of forming a full sentence. 

“It’s the bartender's number dumbass.” Maddie chimes in, she twirls her hair between her fingers, humorously smiling at Alex. 

“Maddie, get the fuck out of my sight.” Alex said, his voice was hoarse, laced with irritation. 

“Whatever you say.” She stepped off the chair, licking her alcohol coated lips. Maddie gave you a wink before walking back to Dylan, rolling her eyes at her drunk friend.

Alex tugs you away, his fingers wrapped tightly around your wrist as he rushes the both of you out of the bar. Cold air instantly hits you in the face, the sky was a dark blue shade, the moon evident in the sky. 

“Are you drunk?” He asked, pulling you towards the car. 

“No, I swear Alex-”

“Be quiet.” 

He opens the passenger door and you make your way inside, keeping your mouth shut even when he slams the door closed. The silence inside the car was unbearable, Alex harshly drove out of the parking lot and began driving back to his house. His knuckles were tightly gripping the steering wheel, his breath was heavy, the air was still  _ so  _ suffocating.

“It was Maddie’s fault, I didn't-” You didn't know what to say. Though you tried to conjure up a decent explanation in your head, it still wasn't enough. 

“It’s Maddie’s fault, hm?” The street you were on looked familiar, Alex’s house was probably only a few minutes away. 

The anger oozed out of him, and so did the jealousy. You could see it showing on his face,  _ jealousy.  _ Were you supposed to feel scared of him? Not knowing what he was going to do? Probably, especially since he was driving like a maniac. But you felt... _ aroused. _

Jealousy looked so hot on Alex, he looked possessive, dominant, it was so attractive. You clenched your legs together as your eyes traveled to his hands, his long fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, impatiently tapping while he waited for the red light to turn green. 

Then the car came to a halt, in front of his house. “Get out.” He demanded as he exited the car, you got out of course, rushing to get behind Alex. He was fastly walking to the door, shoving his key in and twisting it. 

Alex opened the door and stepped in, allowing you to do the same before slamming the door shut behind you. 

“Now, I want you to go to my room. And when I get there, you better be naked and sitting on my bed. Got it?” The roughness in his voice made your crotch tingle, but you nodded, “Good girl. Go.” 

As fast as you could you skipped up the stairs, tugging off your heels and throwing them to the side. You walked into Alex’s room and went into the bathroom to wash your hands, you couldn't hear anything downstairs,  _ what is he doing?  _

You slipped off your dress, and all of your undergarments. The air brushed against your bare skin, goosebumps formed on your body, but you remembered his orders. So you crawled onto the bed, sitting down and waiting for him to storm in. Whatever the fuck he had planned, you had no time to prepare. 

Cause he stormed in, his bare torso showed off all the abs and muscles he had, his boxers hung low, showing off the v-line he had that led to his hard on. 

You had no time to say anything as he leaned in and brutally planted his lips on yours, hungrily kissing your lips. His hand buries into your hair, tugging as he pulls your head back, “I bet you’re already  _ soaking,  _ hm?” 

Though you said nothing, the look in your eyes gave it away. A single kiss from him and you were already so fucking needy, so desperate for more. He studied your face for a moment, debating what he wanted to do first, which hole he wanted to fuck first. He decided with your mouth, that pretty little mouth of yours. 

He shoved his thumb between your parted lips, using his other hand to pull his boxers down and grab his cock. Your perfectly pink lips wrapped around his thumb, sucking gently while you looked up at him, the image of your lips around his dick flashed in his mind, and he just couldn’t wait. 

A muffled gasp rumbled through you as he pushed his dick in your mouth, letting out a satisfied groan. He was standing at the edge of the bed, holding the back of your head with his hand while you got on all fours, letting your ass perk up. The pleased moans that Alex let out made butterflied erupt through your body, you began to suck on his length, working your tongue against him. You wrapped your fingers around the remaining length that you couldn’t fit in your mouth, pumping at a teasingly slow pace. 

Alex huffed, “You’re so fucking good,” You blushed at his praise with his dick shoved down your throat, looking up at him with big eyes, you sucked a little harsher. Your saliva coated him, and you could feel his length twitch in your mouth whenever your tongue swirled around his tip. The more faster you sucked, the more harder Alex gripped at your scalp. He looked down at you, taking his bottom lips between his teeth, your lips were swollen and wrapped around him, the apples of your cheeks were flushed with a light pink color, and your eyes were glossed over. 

You could tell he was close, just by the way his breathing had become faster made it clear. You slid a hand up his chest, the tips of your fingers ran over the curves of his abs, his warm skin felt smooth. His hand pulled your head back, letting his cum drizzle all over your tongue. The salty liquid covered the entirety of your tongue, some dripped onto your lips. 

“Swallow it.” You closed your mouth together and gulped, the stickiness of his cum stuck to the back of your throat, but with another gulp it traveled down to your stomach. You expected that to be it, you sucking him off without him letting you get anything. But nope, he pushed you onto the bed, pressing your wrists into the mattress. His lips crashed back onto yours, this time more softer, sweeter. 

Unexpectedly he flipped over, now he was laying flat on the mattress, hand on your hip and one on your thigh as he pulled you to straddle him. Your wet cunt trembled with need as it made contact with his cock, you tensed up, your knees on either side of him. 

"Sit on my face." 

Before you could respond his hands were clasped around your waist, pulling you towards his face. You gasped, feeling his breath tickle your clit as you hovered over his mouth. You positioned yourself properly over his face, swallowing down a shriek once his tongue flicked your swollen clit, a spark of pleasure shot up in your body. 

He tugged you down just enough to connect his lips with your clit, sucking harshly at the sensitive skin. You squeeze your eyes shut, mouth hanging open spilling out whimpers and moans. His tongue moved at a quick pace, focusing on the nub of your clit. You needed to grab onto something, so you bent over slightly and gripped tightly on a pillow. 

Pleasure spread through your body like a wildfire, igniting every vein in your body. It weighed you down yet lifted you up, made you feel like a feather. 

His tongue licked up your folds, tastebuds twitching at the sweet taste of your juices. Alex hummed, enjoying the sound of your sweet moans roaming through the air. He enjoyed the way his name rolled off your tongue with a shaky breath, knowing you were now on the edge. He could almost taste your orgasm coming close, the buildup forming in your chest made your head fall backwards. Your eyes fluttered, the room suddenly erupted with your loud moans as you released. 

The shakiness of your breath didn't stop, Alex swept his tongue over your cunt entirely, licking your orgasm clean.

"You taste so fucking good," Alex said, his hot breath tickled your cunt, making you curl your toes. You flipped onto the bed, your inner thighs coated with a sheen of sweat. He licked his lips, sitting up and brushing his hair back with his hand, he gave you a light kiss on the cheek. 

"We aren't done yet." He whispered lowly into your ear, you awaited his next move. The room fell quiet, the creakiness of the bed suddenly sounded ten times louder than before. Alex laid flat on the bed, palming his cock. He motioned for you to get in front of him, so you crawled back and sat on his thighs, trying to steady your uneven breath. Your eyes widened at him, the throbbing veins lined up along his dick, your mouth pooled with saliva. But your pussy felt a bit sensitive, especially after his mouth devoured you. But he was hard,  _ again.  _

"Get on top," The demanding tone in his voice made you feel weak, yet so aroused. So you obliged, lining your hole with the tip of his cock, Alex gave you a small smirk as he rammed into you. Your mouth popped open, your walls stretched open to accommodate his thick cock.

As you began to go up and down, Alex kept one hand on your waist and the other on your breasts. Playing with the nipple, his eyes darkened with lust. Your body was shimmering with a thin coat of sweat, your face twisted in pleasure as you bounced up and down. Skin slapping together echoed all throughout the room, mixing in with the melody of your pleasant moans.

Each time you came down on his dick your cunt became wetter and wetter, it felt good, even though you were getting tired and out of breath.

Alex let out a deep, raspy moan, watching as you quickened your pace. His eyes lingered on your tits, smiling at the way they bounced with your movements. Suddenly he held onto your waist and flipped you flat onto the bed, his dick still deep inside you. You felt his hips begin to jerk into you, his hands moved down your body and he held your back thighs. 

Your legs lifted up, moaning at the abrupt contact your clit made with his crotch with every thrust. He was moving fast, every once in a while hitting your cervix and making you flinch. But he didn’t stop, even when you clawed his back from the immense pleasure. He adjusted his hips a bit, just so every time he thrusted into you he hit your g-spot, every single time. 

“More,  _ fuck  _ yes,  _ Alex…”  _ You whimpered, your back was arched up and lifted off the mattress, the firmness of your tits pressed into his chest. 

“You want more? Dirty fucking whore,” He rasped, he reached a hand down, using his fingertips to rub circles on your clit. 

You moaned at his words, wanting him to say it again. He felt you tighten up, saw your face fall into pleasure. 

“You like that, don’t you?” He growled into your ear, “Like it when I call you dirty names, like the slut you are.” 

“Mm,” The only sound that came out of your mouth, it was the only thing you could properly say. You did like it, you  _ loved  _ it actually. Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip, deep enough to draw a drop of blood. 

The bed suddenly felt like water, like you were sinking into a warm, pool of water. Desire filled your body, your lungs deprived of air as shaky breaths flowed out of your parted lips. Heat swept over your skin, slicking your body with sweat. You felt his lips on your again, his tongue swirling into yours. He ate up any moans you let out, savoring the salty-sweet taste of your mouth. 

You felt your second orgasm rising, bubbling in your pelvis. Alex was ready to come, he was literally on the edge, “I’m gonna come,” You breathed out. 

“Right now, I decide when you come,” He sucked feverishly at your jawline, his lips trailing down to your collarbone. You kept that orgasm from spilling out, sucking your chest in hoping that would help, but Alex’s fingers moving against your clit and his length still deep inside you made it hard. “I decide if you even deserve to come.” 

“Please, please Alex,  _ mm,”  _

“Do you deserve to come?"

“Yes,” A trembling whimper rolled off your tongue, and out into the thick air. 

“Hm,” 

“ _ Alex please,  _ fuck,” Impatient. You were getting too impatient, wanting to release the tension coiled up in you. 

“You sound so desperate, like a filthy slut.” Alex jerked his hips inside you, even he seemed to be getting impatient. “But daddy gets to come first.” 

He filled you up with his cum, pushing it deeper down your hole with his cock, his fingers pressed against your clit, teasing you so slowly. You couldn’t bear it anymore, not when he was making it so difficult for you.

Alex chuckled lowly as he rubbed quickly on your clit, your eyelashes fluttered while your mouth popped open. He waited for that look on your face, the one where your eyebrows raised upward and you squeezed your eyes shut tight enough so tears brimmed at the edge, once he saw it, his lips curled into a smile. 

“Come.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, do we still wanna beat up maddie?


	20. Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Y/N have a little fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if some of u didnt know already, i actually have a life!! i have a life outside of writing, isnt that crazy?!?? so, sometimes, i have to deal with life which means i dont have time to sit down and write a chapter. and sometimes, *surprise surprise* i get superrr busy and cant write for a long period of time. oh! and sometimes, i just dont have enough energy to write, (yeah, it happens!) surprising, right?

Running your hands through your freshly washed hair, Alex watched as you slid on one of his tshirts, inhaling the scent. You shimmied into your underwear, and then pulled some biker shorts on. Today was going to be boring, you felt it. You couldn't really go out anywhere today, mainly because the fear of catching COVID-19 had become more serious, considering the fact that the cases were rising every second.

You considered going to a protest, but Alex had insisted on staying inside for today. “So, what’s the plan?” You asked, jumping onto the bed and slumping down next to him. 

One of his hands cupped your face, “Whatever you wanna do, sweetheart.” He brushed the light strands of hair out of your face.

“I don't wanna do anything,” The warmth and comfort of his touch made you melt, your heart fluttered as he smiled at you. 

“Then we won't do anything.” Alex softly laughed, his thumb caressed your cheek. 

“But that’s boring.” You pouted, he merely rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Let’s do something fun.” 

“Like what?”

You shrugged, “What can we do for fun around your house?”

A smug smile grew on his lips, “I have a few ideas,” He winked. 

“Alex!” You gasped, you lightly slapped his arm and the two of you laughed, “We can...nevermind I can’t think of anything.”

He hesitated for a moment before speaking, “Teach me how to paint.” He said, you looked up at him confused. He had no paint supplies in his house, or at least you weren’t sure he had any. Honestly, you weren’t even sure if he had any art supplies at all.

“What? Why?” You sat up, “You don't even have paint, or any brushes.” 

“I do.”

“Since when?”

“Ever since you told me you liked to paint, I bought some. Just in case, y’know.” 

“You bought paint?” 

“Yeah, and like, a ten pack of brushes. I have two canvases and stuff,” Alex shrugged it off, “They’re in the closet in the hallway.

“There’s a closet in your hallway?” You said even more confused. First off, you were never aware Alex had purchased any sort of art supplies. Secondly, he bought them because of you. And thirdly, he had a closet in the hallway?! 

“I forgot I never gave you a full house tour,” He snickered. He stood up, stretching his arms up and grunting, “C’mon, I’ll show you.” With his hand extended out he grabbed your arm and pulled you up, giving you a quick kiss on your forehead before guiding you out of his room. 

And there it was, a closet, at the end of the hallway upstairs. You were shocked that you had never seen it before, or even acknowledged it, but as he opened it up, you were immediately greeted with various objects. 

Some tools, a skateboard, and a couple other things were all neatly tucked away in this small space. There was a small box labeled ‘ _ art’  _ in the corner, you bent down, gently picking up the box and taking a peek inside.

“I was gonna give it to you as a gift, for our date, but I figured I would save it for a better time.” He told you, inside the box held an array of paint tubes, paint brushes, and two square canvases. You sat down on the ground, crossing your legs as you began to further look at everything inside. 

“I was expecting some cheap, generic-brand paint.” You admitted, you didn't expect him to buy an actually  _ good quality  _ brand of paint.

“Oh don't be rude, I have money, and I can spend it.” 

\---

“Alex-”

“Don't tell me what to do.”

“But you’re doing it wrong-”

“Who said?”

“Me.” 

You groaned in frustration as Alex vigorously rubbed the paintbrush into the rag, the excess paint soaking into the light blue fabric. You snatched the brush away from it, “If you keep doing that to  _ all  _ the brushes, you’re gonna ruin them.”

“I’ll just buy new ones.” He said as if it was obvious, “I have the money anyways.”

“Are you gonna keep bragging about how much money you have?” The tone in your voice made it quite evident that you were annoyed, even the look on your face made Alex realize he was pissing you off. Though he felt bad, he kinda found it humorous. Seeing you take on this bossy attitude, being strict and sort’ve dominating. It turned him on. 

“No ma’am.” He responded jokingly, a scenario where you were the one dominating  _ him  _ flashed through his head. His hands tied behind his back, a crumpled shirt shoved in his mouth, muffling his flustered moans as you rode him, agonizingly slow. You're sweet, seductive voice making him beg for more as you slid off him every time he was close to coming, making him-

“Hello? Pay attention dumbass,” You snapped your fingers, pointing towards the mess of paints swirled on the paper plate you were using as a palette. 

“Dumbass?” He mumbled, but he brushed that off,  _ now is not the time for a punishment.  _

“When you want to wash off paint from your brush, don't be super rough.” With a gentle swirl you dipped the paintbrush coated with a deep red color into the jar of water, the murky water soon turned into a dark red. “If you are rough with the brush, then it won't last as long and you’ll just be wasting your money.” 

Alex just nodded, following your simple instructions. Carefully, he sunk the paintbrush into the cup and cleaned it up, pulling it out and drying it gently with the dirty rag. “You make painting look so easy,” He complimented, “This shit is fucking difficult.” 

A small chuckle fell from your lips, Alex’s canvas was covered in various colors. All of them basically jumbled together, creating a visual of...something. He saw you staring at his work, your eyes observing his lack of artistic talent. 

“It’s bad huh.” You perked up at him, keeping your lips pressed together to avoid a cheeky smile from growing. Lightly shaking your head, you uttered a high-pitched “No.” 

You glanced back at the canvas, tilting your head gently to the side, “It’s um...what I would call, abstract.”

“Abstract is just another word for ugly.” 

“No it isn’t,” 

“It so is! You’re making fun of my painting.” He grouched, pouting his lips and crossing his arms like a child. Alex huffed, his face now twisted into an annoyed frown. You were about to laugh, but suddenly your phone began to buzz. Notification after notification, lazy to answer it you quickly turned it to silent mode. 

“I’ll give you a few lessons maybe, help you out a bit.” You told him, ignoring the fact that your phone was  _ still  _ going off. 

Alex also noticed, he could easily see from where he was sitting that someone was texting you, multiple times. He was urging you to just grab your phone and see who it was, since you weren't doing that, he was slowly but surely getting annoyed. And he was confused as to why you weren't looking at your phone, wondering why you paid no attention to it. 

“Check your phone.” He said, a hint of curiosity peeking through his low voice. 

You sighed, wiping the small bits of paint on your hands away. Picking up your phone, you unlocked it, “It’s nobody.” You told him. 

Except, he knew it wasn't “nobody”. Because for some weird reason, this “nobody” made a smile flash across your face for a brief second. Sure, he shouldn’t be feeling so jealous and overprotective. But Alex couldn’t help it, you were his first real girlfriend and he didn’t wanna lose you to somebody else. 

He was still learning and adjusting to having a relationship, still trying to figure out how to be a decent boyfriend. Well honestly, he was still trying to learn how to just be a  _ boyfriend  _ in general. So far, he felt like he was doing alright. You were happy, and that’s all he cared about. As long as you felt happy, then he was happy. Cliche right? 

You quickly typed away on your phone, sending a quick little text telling them you were busy doing something. Though they still continued to type, but you disregarded the texts and set your phone down. 

Except, you placed it  _ screen down.  _

“Okay, anyways.” You picked up the paintbrush again and dipped it into the thick glob of white paint, swiping the bristles to gather the pigment onto the brush. As you began to paint onto your canvas, Alex couldn’t help but stare at your phone.

Were you hiding something from him? Usually you never set your phone like that, with the screen facing downwards. And most of the time, you would answer your texts immediately. Not quite caring if he was peeking over your shoulder and snooping around. 

He felt suspicious, definitely a bit curious, “You can answer your phone y’know,” Alex suggested. 

“I know.” 

“Then answer it.” 

“I did.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, I told them I was busy.” Your gaze stayed set on your canvas, not making any effort to even take a short glance at him. 

“Who’s them?” His curiosity was starting to build up, and so did the jealousy part of him, both emotions began nagging at his brain. He was overthinking, for sure. But did he care? Nah, not really. Being overprotective was fine, he thought of it as just looking out for you. 

“Just a friend.” 

_ Ah, the classic “Just a friend,” phrase.  _

“Alex, stop looking at me like that.” The softness of your voice snapped him out of his thoughts, finally, you were looking at him. “You don’t need to worry, me and him are just frien-” 

“Him?” Alex suddenly sat straight up, a crease quickly formed between his eyebrows as he furrowed them together, squinting his eyes, he watched as you rolled your eyes. 

“Again, just a friend.” You explained, you had predicted this would happen if Alex found out the person blowing up your phone was a male. Seeming because he got mad every time you spoke to any other guy that wasn’t him. Which was why you had put your down and turned it to silent, and also why you decided not to text this person in front of Alex. 

“What’s his name?” Alex wasn’t gonna let his jealousy overtake him, not yet at least. He saw you roll your eyes for the second time, “Stop rolling your eyes at me.” 

“He’s just a friend, Alex. There’s nothing you need to know about him.” Disregarding his ill-temper, you returned to the painting in front of you. As hard as you tried to keep your attention away from him, you could practically feel Alex’s jealous displeasure radiating off him. Like his energy was warming your skin up, it was definitely hard to ignore the feeling of his gaze on you. “His name is Elliot, there.” You thought Alex would calm down, but nope, you saw anger now swirling in his eyes.

“Elliot? Are you close with him?” He asked, his lips were pressed into a harsh line. 

“Sorta, I don’t know. Why do you care?” You said listlessly, your shoulders slumped as you fully turned your attention to him. 

“So you are close with him? Does he know I’m your boyfriend?” You scoffed at his question, he was acting like a child. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I’m as serious as ever, babe.” 

“Don’t call me babe, and no, he doesn’t know.” Feeling a bit irritated, you stood up and picked your phone up.

“I don’t like him.” Alex hissed, “Where are you going?” He pushed himself up and stood behind you, part of his mind desperately wanting to snatch your phone out of your hands. 

“Away from you,” You responded bitterly, Alex was a bit shocked at your response. It was the first time he had seen you act like this, and he hated it. 

“Don’t walk away from me.” He said in a demanding voice, but you didn’t listen to him.

You placed one foot in front of the other as you made your way towards his bedroom door, “I already am.” The mocking tone in your voice infuriated him, so he stormed up behind you and gripped your wrist, twisting you around so you were now facing him. “Don’t touch me!” You griped, swinging your arm back so he let go. 

“I don’t like this attitude,” 

“Great, now you’re acting like a dad.” He was towering over you, his head tilted down to look you in the eyes. The intensity his glare held made you feel so small, but you refused to let him act like he owned you. “I don’t like  _ your  _ attitude.”

“Mine? You were texting another guy and didn’t even tell him you had a boyfriend.” 

“So you don’t trust me?” You said shocked, hurriedly you stormed into his room and held the doorknob, just as you were about to shut the door Alex pressed his hand against it and pushed it open. You stepped to the side, “You’re overreacting for fucks sake!"

“I wouldn’t be acting this way if you would’ve just-” 

“Just what? Hm? Text my bestfriend whom I’ve known for the longest time that my boyfriend doesn’t want me talking to him? Or maybe if I just locked myself in this stupid house, would that make you happy?” Sarcasm flooded your tone of voice, your breathing became heavy and tense. Alex said nothing, his face twisted into an angry scowl. You snickered, “So now you aren’t gonna say anything? Nothing? Seriously?” 

The room fell silent, Alex’s fury made the air feel warm. But still, he said nothing. He couldn’t think straight. You were angry at him, and he couldn’t quite seem to process it. He didn’t think he did anything wrong, he was just..curious, per say. 

Alex balled his fists up, “Text him.” 

Another scoff, “No. No, I’m not gonna do that. Because you’re just gonna do something stupid,” You spat. “And I can’t believe you never trust me around other guys, you think I’m gonna go after them or something. You don’t like when I go places by myself, even though I’m very capable of doing so, and it’s almost as if you think I’m gonna leave you or something?! I’m not!” Your voice raised. 

“You will.” He said with a soft expression, “You’ll leave me.” 

You felt stunned, your face fell into confusement and surprise. “What?” 

“Don’t act surprised, we both know you’ll find someone better than me and leave. Then you’ll be in a happier relationshi-” 

“You sound so stupid,” You rasped, “For a relationship to work, you have to have trust. Right now it’s obvious you have absolutely none.” You stepped towards him, glaring directly at his face. “I wouldn’t mind if you spoke to other girls, even if I wasn’t around, you know why? Because I  _ trust  _ you. I trust you won’t go and fuck somebody else.” His back was now pressed against a wall, the both of your chests inches apart. “If you don’t trust me enough to have a civil conversation with another guy, then this relationship is-” 

In a blur he grabbed your shoulders and spun you around, you yelped as your back firmly hit the wall, his palms pressed on either side of your head. With his face inches away from yours, you could feel his breath brushing against your skin. Your chest rose up and down quickly, you gulped as Alex moved his face closer to yours. 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” He spoke in a dark tone, “I trust you enough to be around any man who isn’t me.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” You responded bitterly, holding your gaze. “I know you’re afraid I’ll fall for somebody else, but even if the most hottest, charming guy came my way, he could give me the  _ world  _ and it still wouldn’t be enough to make me fall out of love with you.” 

You left him speechless, once again. His lips parted slightly, the faint sound of a sigh escapes past his mouth. Alex’s gaze fell to your lips, his eyelashes fluttered, you felt magnetic. Naturally, he inched nearer and nearer towards you. Merely centimeters away, you now felt his breath brushing against your lips, just as his lips were about to press against yours, you turned your head to the side. 

\--- 

You sat on Alex’s bed, finally texting Elliot back. The moment you told him you had a boyfriend, he had freaked out. Wanting to know every single detail. Of course, you had to limit what information you told him. You weren’t sure what Alex was doing, the house was eerily quiet. He was downstairs, you were sure. But you couldn’t hear the tv, nor could you hear Alex. 

It was almost on cue, Alex barged into the room, his hair all over the place. “Ah, there you are princess.” He stumbled on nothing as he plopped himself on the bed, sinking into the soft sheets. “I was wonder-wondering where you were,” His words were slurred, you noticed he could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Are you okay?” You watched him crawl next to you, he grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers with his. He rested your interlocked hands on his chest, and you felt his heart beating rapidly. 

“I fucking love you, like,  _ love  _ you.” He said groggily, “I mean like, I never thought I could love, anybody so much. But then boom! You decided to fuck me up, literally.” 

“Alex, are you drunk?” He blinked a few times before shutting his eyes completely, “Have you been drinking?” 

“Mm, maybe.” He mumbled. “Gosh, I’m so in love with you. I love you so much, blossom.” 

One of your eyebrows perked up, “Blossom?” 

“Yep, blossom. ‘Cause, you’re like a flower blossoming. A pretty flower, you’re a pretty flower. You’re pretty. Did you know that?”Alex shifted his head towards you, even though his eyes were still closed. 

“Alex-” 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I must be a pain in the ass.” He groaned, “Be honest.” 

“Yeah, a little.” 

“It’s just,” Softly sighing, he began to speak a bit more clearly. “I don’t want you to leave because everyone I've loved has left me. Everyone." 

Your eyes slightly widened, “What?” You gasped shockingly, but he didn’t seem to care about what he just said. He just shrugged, “Alex,” You said softly. 

“I hold you hostage so you don’t leave, duh.” He yawned before continuing to speak. “And I’m so overprotective because, um, because...what was I gonna say?”

He never had really opened up to you, the only part of his “private” life you knew about were his friends. But that was it. You had no knowledge about anything regarding his family, or his personal life in general. You had a feeling he was uncomfortable with sharing any details about his personal life, he never mentioned anything about it anyways, so you didn’t really care. Plus, you weren’t just going to force information out of him, that’s not how you did things. 

But, he didn’t know much about your personal life either. So it was even, in a way. The two of you hadn’t really known each other for too long, so there was still time to get to know each other more. 

“Oh! Wait, nevermind the thought went away.” Suddenly you had this wave of nervousness wash over you, would he remember all this tomorrow morning? And if he did, would he regret saying stuff? 

You pulled him into your arms, letting him rest his head on your thighs. “You don’t have to tell me everything right okay? Just get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow when you don’t have alcohol in your system.”

“Okay, okay. Okay, mm…” Alex mumbled, quickly drifting off to sleep. 

You gently ran your fingers through his hair, so  _ that’s  _ why he acts like that. Huh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also srry if this chapter was sorta uneventful/disappointing lol


	21. Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises aren't meant to be broken. But the universe has its way of doing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: 
> 
> sweet creature - harry styles   
> golden hour - kacey musgraves   
> sweet - cigarettes after sex   
> nothing's gonna hurt you baby - cigarettes after sex 
> 
> TW: (kinda alot) MENTIONS OF BLOOD

Brushing your thumb gently over his warm skin, the corners of Alex’s lips twitched upwards, a faint smile stretching his lips. His eyelids fluttered, letting him get a moment to take in the atmosphere. The sun blaring through the blinds, blinding his eyesight for a few moments. The comfy fabric his head was pressed up against rubbed against his cheek, your chest moving up and down gently. His mouth felt dry and heavy, his throat scratchy and his mind dizzy. The remnants of last night lingered on his tongue. 

“Ugh, wha- whablerghmm.” He mumbled nonsense, rubbing harshly at his eyes. 

“Good morning to you too.” You spoke softly, giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Alex groaned and snuggled his face deeper in your chest, the softness of your sweater made him feel warm. “How’d you sleep?”

“My head hurts.” He replied, “Like, bad.” 

You let out a breathy chuckle, “I know, you kinda got drunk last night.” You buried your fingers into the messy mop of his hair. Soft, dark locks swept over your fingers and hid them. As you softly brushed through his hair, Alex turned his head over so he was now facing you. Bloodshot eyes stared into your gentle gaze, he scrunched his nose at you, “Did I do anything stupid?” He asked. 

Ah, here we go. You were debating whether or not to let the short conversation from last night go, not acknowledge it and just never speak of it again. Since you were sure Alex wouldn't remember. But something inside you was picking at your curiosity, wondering about everything. 

“Alex,” You hummed, your mouth opened up ready to speak, but you hesitated. “How ‘bout you clean yourself up, hm? And then we can talk about last night.” Then a smile painted your lips and he nodded, pushing himself up with a grunt. 

With no recollection of the night before, Alex grew somewhat worried of whatever he let slip out of his drunk mind. Whatever he told you, either was bad or good.  _ Probably bad.  _ He found himself staring at the floor while in the shower, rinsing the grogginess off him. His head was banging with an ache, a hangover, of course. Though he shouldn't be forcing himself to try and remember stuff especially with his killer headache, he tried his best to retrace his steps, but it was no use. The struggle only resulted in his head becoming more and more dizzy. 

He stepped out of the shower, scrubbing the towel against his wet hair. Then he wrapped it around his waist, grabbing the toothbrush and freshening up his breath. Alex heard a few noises downstairs, probably was you rummaging through things. He finished up in the bathroom and went to grab some sweats. Gray, as always. 

“Here, some Advil.” You slid a small pill and a glass of water along the counter towards him, beckoning him to drink it. “You know, I didn't expect you to be such a lightweight.” 

“What?” You pointed towards the not even half-empty bottle of Patron near the sink, a small cup sat next to it. 

“I’m assuming you only drank like, five shots.” You snickered, but you weren't really one to talk, two shots in and you probably would be talking nonsense. 

“No, I have more bottles than that y’know.” Alex tips his head back as he swallows the pill with ease, following up with a heavy gulp of water. He shuffled past you towards the fridge, “Sit. I’ll make breakfast.” 

While you watched him flip eggs and toast some bread, you propped your elbows up on the kitchen island. You waited for him to finish before speaking, “So,” he slid a plate to you. “I guess you have no memory of our short conversation last night?” You said as you began cutting the eggs up. 

He nodded, “None.” 

“Well first off, you kept complimenting me.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked, quirking up an eyebrow at you. 

You shook your head, “No, it’s not. But anyways,” A sheer look of worry washed over your face, you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip. 

“What’s wrong, love? Did I say something to hurt you?” And then a sheer look of worry washed over  _ his  _ face. 

“Alex, no it’s not that.” 

“Then what did I say?” 

You sucked in your lips before speaking, “You said something about now wanting to leave.” 

His eyes widened for a brief moment, but then he stuffed his face with his toast. Had he really said something like that? Surely it wasn't that bad, but he knew there was a second part to the sentence. He mentally scolded himself for not being able to control his drunken state. 

You realized he was avoiding conversation since he just kept stuffing his face with food. Honestly, you sort’ve predicted this, in some way. You expected the conversation to now have ended, but suddenly Alex spoke up. “What did I say exactly?” 

“Um,” You gulped, “Uh just, something about um, not wanting me to leave because everyone you’ve loved left.” Your voice became quieter towards the end. Now it was your turn to stuff your face, so you grabbed your toast and bit into it, making sure your mouth was full. 

Alex hummed,  _ now  _ he remembered everything from last night. Him stumbling into bed, calling you  _ petal,  _ and then him saying  _ that.  _ If he had said that to anybody else, he would probably move far away and never see them again. But, for some odd reason, he felt...comfortable. 

Comfortable. Only because it was you. It was you who had heard something  _ vulnerable  _ come out of his mouth. Usually Alex would never say anything regarding his past or things like that, he hated feeling vulnerable. 

But now, it was different. Because he had you, not his stupid friends who would make fun of anything Alex said. Or his stupid therapist Dylan had got him, who always told him that “ _ speaking about the past will help you forget”  _ as if that was any help for his trauma. 

“You don't have to look so awkward,” He chuckled softly. 

“Well I just don't want you talking about something you are uncomfortable about, that’s all.” You shrugged. 

A light sigh fell from his lips, and he stretched his back. “It’s not...it doesn't make me  _ that  _ uncomfortable I guess. But I just never really talk about it, it’s a topic I usually avoid.” He explains briefly, “I’ll give you a short summary so we don't have to sit here talking about sad things, I don't wanna ruin your morning.” You nodded, grabbing your glass of water and sipping. Alex clasped his hand together and set them in front of him. 

“I was young, maybe about 10 or 13, when my mother left me. My dad left us when I was 5, so when she left it was like, confusing. I didn’t really care when my dad left, I barely knew him anyways. But when my mom left, it  _ hurt.  _ Cause I loved her, a lot. And I knew she loved me. That’s what I don't get, why she left me.” His brows furrow together, “It doesn’t make sense to me.” Alex was staring at the counter lost in thought, almost as if he was now just talking to himself. 

Though, you sat still and quiet. Allowing Alex to gather his thoughts together, his shoulders then relaxed, and his breathing became calm. 

“Huh.” He scoffed, “Why- Why did that feel good to do?” 

“Do what?”

“Say it out loud. Tell you about it, about that.” Alex glances at you, and the two of you were almost mirroring the same emotions. Both confused and lost in thought. 

But now, at least you knew something about his personal life. A small part of it. 

“I’m not gonna leave you.” You grabbed your stool and moved it over next to him, you sat down and interlaced your fingers with his. “I won't leave. I’ll be here, okay?” 

“Promise?” A glint of hope sparked in his eyes, and they were almost pleading at you to promise. 

“I promise.” 

\---

“Get off of me!” Your face was squashed into the couch, Alex humorously chuckled as he laid on top of your back. “You’re heavy!”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Yes! Ugh get off of me, you’re being annoying.” You groaned, you began to try and flip yourself over, but Alex wouldn't budge. He laid the palm of his hands on either side of your head and pushed himself slightly up, making just enough space for you flip over. And as soon as your back hit the couch Alex leaned down and started leaving kisses all over your face, smiling in between each one. 

“This is for being the best girlfriend ever,” He said in between kisses, “And this is because I love you.” Alex finally pressed his lips against yours, you could still feel a smile on his lips. 

He pushed himself up again, now hovering over you. You let out a soft giggle, a stupid grin plastered all over his face made you soft. “Get off me, we need to get ready.” You pushed him away, stepping off the couch. Alex followed behind you, letting you lead the way up to his room. 

“Is your suit already clean?” You asked Alex, stepping into the room and making your way over to the closet. A couple of your clothes were hung up, Alex bought you some new hangars for your clothes that you kept over at his house. You looked through the small amount of your shirts and hoodies, picking out a simple black cropped shirt. 

“Yup, I washed it and cleaned it a couple days ago.” He began sliding into his suit when suddenly an idea popped into his head, “We should get you one of these.” 

You turned your head towards him, “What?” 

“Yeah.” Alex exclaimed, “I’m pretty sure they sell these things for women as well, and then when we go to protests we’ll be matching!” 

“No thanks,” You chuckled, shaking your head before turning back to the closet to grab a pair of sweatpants. 

“I’m gonna get you one, just watch.” He said excitedly. Of course he would. But you weren't complaining, just seeing him be so happy made you feel great. For some reason, he seemed to be in such a good mood. Every since this morning he had been really happy, laughing and kissing you any chance he got. You were enjoying it, and now the two of you were going to a nearby protest. 

Hopefully nothing bad would happen, but you were certain nothing would. So far the Black Lives Matter movement had been going decently well, but it still wasn't enough. Only a few minor changes had been made in the world, justice still needed to be served. 

The world had been going to complete shit lately, much more bad things had been popping up and happening. More recent events, and they were getting worse and worse each second.

But you were determined to try and make a change, even if it was small. 

\--- 

Two hours into the protest and you were out of breath, not from walking but from shouting. Alex was next to you, one his hands wrapped around your wrist while the other held up a sign you and him painted together. He told you to ‘ _ stay close’  _ to him, but knowing you would probably wander off he just decided to keep a hold on you. Just in case. 

Music filled the air, someone had brought a speaker and was blasting some random song. Police were nowhere to be found, some were probably there but you couldn't see any. Various chants were being shouted, you lifted your bandana for a quick second just to get a whiff of fresh air, then set it back down before continuing to shout. 

Suddenly it became quiet, the sound of a muffled megaphone turned into the sound of a woman's voice. 

“We are not a threat!” She shouted out, “We are peaceful, we have been peaceful, and we will be peaceful!” A few people shouted in agreement with her. “If you think we are a threat to the community, think again. Who is the one shooting tear gas? Who is the one hitting innocent people with batons? Who is the one killing innocent people of color?” She yelled out again.

From the corner of your eye, you spotted a protester lying on the ground. Their mask was off, blood dripped down their arm and soaked into their blue colored shirt. Swiftly, you slipped out of Alex’s grip and began shuffling your way through the crowd. You ran towards them, noticing that their chest was still moving up and down, indicating they were still alive. 

“Hey, are you alright?” You stooped down next to them, eyeing over the injury. They turned their head towards you, tears staining their cheeks. 

“Pl-Please don't hurt me,” They whimpered, the volume of their voice barely audible. 

You shook your head, “I won't hurt you, I promise, tell me what happened?” 

“Please, my mom doesn't know I came out here. I don’t wanna die.” You frowned as tears rolled down their face, they were shaking so badly. 

“It’s okay, hey, it’s alright I’m gonna go get a medic for you. I’m gonna call one over, alright?” You watched them lightly nod, a look of panic brushed over their expression, their eyes settled on the figure behind you.  _ Alex,  _ of course. He probably found you, “Alex, it’s oka-”

Not Alex.

A large policeman hovered over the two of you, they held a baton tightly in one of their hands. “What’s going on here?” He said deeply, the scratched mask on his face made it hard for you to see what they looked like. 

You gulped, “Nothing. You can go.” 

They tilted their head, you could hear the person's breath hitching beside you. “You shouldn’t talk like  _ that  _ to someone like me.” 

_ Oh really?  _ You snickered, “Someone like you? Oh, so I shouldn't be disrespectful to someone who abuses their power and kills innocent lives just because they can? I shouldn't be disrespectful to someone who chooses to put on that stupid uniform, and work for a corrupt system? Seriously?” You scoffed, “I don't mind talking like  _ this  _ to someone like you.” 

They were speechless. As always, nothing to say. Cause of course, you were right. But whoever this person was, they must've been angry. Their knuckles faded into white as their grip tightened on the baton. If you squint your eyes you could see a snarl on their face, angry and fuming. 

“What a child,” You laughed. 

“What a bitch.” He said. 

He swung his baton directly at your head, hitting it numerous times. By now you were lying next to the person, their screams piercing into the humid air. You felt numb, unable to do anything as the officer repeatedly swung at your limp body. Angry infused with each and every hit, you were nothing to him. Not a person. Not a human. 

Alex moved through the crowd of sweaty people, his head turning in every direction trying to find you. Time moved quickly, way too quickly. Police were swarming the streets, disrupting the loud but peaceful protest. Some held batons, pulling people away and hitting them multiple times. They were all coming out now. In groups, disrupting what was a peaceful protest. 

“No, no no no!” He worriedly said, he dropped the sign to the ground, running around and desperately hoping you were safe. His mind was rampant with thoughts, some good, some bad. You were nowhere to be found. 

He stormed out of the sea of people and out into the open. The view in front of him was horrid, officers hovering over people, sounds of sirens and screeches burned through the music. Sharp howls of toture swarmed everywhere, moving like a river, it was chaos. 

And you were  _ nowhere. Still.  _

“Goddamit!” Alex yelled in frustration, kicking an empty box in front of him. He ran around, still searching for you. Did you have your phone? Surely you had it, but why haven't you called him yet- 

Oh. 

That's why. 

Alex stood frozen, his eyes set on your still body. Lying flat down on the dark concrete. Blood pooled around your torso, your eyes were shut, your hair ruffled all over. And next to you, another person. Their body  _ also  _ limp. Also bloody. Also completely still.

He ran quickly towards you, ripping his helmet off and throwing it to the ground. His breath quickened, Alex’s heart raced at an abnormally fast rate. He bent down, leaning on his knees as he swooped up your body and brushed the hair out of your face with shaky hands. Using his fingertips he pressed them against a spot on your neck, feeling it pulse.  _ You were still alive.  _

“Baby, baby c’mon wake up,” He shook you gently, gulping as blood stained through your shirt. The exposed skin on your waistline was covered in a thin coat of blood, cuts dug through your skin. 

He continued gently shaking you, a tear rolled down his cheek as your eyelids began fluttering. “C’mon, I know you’re still alive. Wake up.” He pleaded. 

You twisted your head to the side, a heavy wave of pain shot through your legs. You felt dizzy, almost like you were floating through the ocean. But you also felt someone clutching you close to them, and then another wave of pain shot through your chest. A soft grunt escaped your lips, you tasted a nasty metallic liquid on your tongue. 

“Baby, I’m right here.” A familiar voice, someone you knew. 

“Alex?” The dryness of your throat made it hard to speak, it made the pain in your bodies even worse. 

He let out a heavy breath of relief, and your eyes finally opened. Alex brushed his thumb against your cheek, gently grazing your skin. “You’re okay, you’ll be okay baby.” He whispered. Tears burned his skin in their path, causing his eyes to become itchy. 

The sound of a vehicle rushing towards you makes you wince, it’s loud sirens send a sharp sting down your back. Then, you hear the sound of a door swinging open. 

You look up at Alex,  _ where is his helmet?  _

A shock of unbearable pain makes you flinch, you reach down towards your legs and feel a warm liquid touch your skin. When you look down, you nearly faint. A deep red color was seeping through the fabric of your sweatpants, “Alex- Alex what’s-” Salty tears run down your face, feeling like fire as they touch the small cuts on your cheeks. 

"Shh, shh, hey- hey it's okay baby, I’m here."You hear Alex say, you turn to look back up at him. 

"Your helmet," You muttered. You were worried, the police would be able to see his face and possibly arrest him, "Your helmet." You say again. 

"It's okay," He held you tightly in his arms as the medics pulled out the stretcher from the ambulance. "You’ll be okay baby, I promise." Another ambulance arrived and they get the person next to you, pulling them away and setting them onto the stretcher. 

The medics pull Alex and tell him to set you on the stretcher, he does what they say, watching them secure you to the stretcher and pull you into the ambulance. He rushes over and climbs inside, holding your hand tightly as the medics start treating your wounds. 

He can't help but panic, his hands were shaking while he held onto you. The look on your face makes him worried. He knows you're scared, and he hates it. 

"I’m right here love, I’m right here." He reassures you. It only helped a little, you slammed your eyes shut when you felt a burning sensation on your right leg. You yelped out in pain, “She was shot in her right leg.” A medic says. 

“It hurts, Alex it really hurts.” At this point you were full on sobbing, you squeezed his hand, not being able to ignore the massive amount of pain that flowed all over your body. You didn't even remember what happened, your memory was foggy. 

Alex couldn't bear to see you like this, he didn't know what to do honestly. He knew he was angry, he could feel the anger settling in his chest. But right now all he could feel was the heaviness of his heart, feeling like there were knives being stabbed into his chest over and over again. 

And then, you began to panic. Was there something in your eyes? Did they put something? “I- I can’t-” 

“Can’t what? Baby what’s wrong?” Alex felt your hand squeeze tighter, your face fell flat. “Sweetie? What’s going on?” 

_ What’s going on?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! just letting you guys know i deactivated my instagram :) i just deactivated it for a bit, but in a couple days i'll probably be back on it. nothing serious, just needed a little break from the app. if u want to, u can follow my twitter @/danicaajeann (warning: i literally post about 1D/5SOS A LOT so dont follow if u dont rlly like that type of stuff) hope u enjoyed the chapter ;)


	22. Sinking PT.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is in hospital and Alex is all sad boohoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also srry if i disappoint with this chapter rip.

Life never will be fair. 

No matter what you do, how nice you could be, how hardworking you are. Life always will find a way to kick your ass. 

That wasn't a difficult thing for Alex to accept. He was actually happy he knew this, which is why in life he never really tried. Especially since he knew either way, whether or not he was good or bad, life would always give him the worst.

He felt like maybe the universe hated him. Maybe he did something bad in his past life and this is the universe’s way of punishing him. By taking everyone he cared about out of his life, by making his life more difficult than it should've been. 

Though it should’ve bothered him, it didn't. He suppressed any of his emotions. Made sure to build up a tough wall so that nobody could become so important to him. Alex would become cold and rude to everyone who seemed too close for comfort, just so he couldn't risk caring for them. 

But, that wall had to be broken one day. 

And that day came when Y/N waltzed their way into his life. 

Alex fell for her quickly, faster than he wanted to. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stop feeling a certain way. It made him hate himself.

Only because he knew that he would try to block her out. Make her see the cold side of him and then she would leave. But then again, he didn't want that. Which is why Alex made it his duty to keep her in his life as much as he could. Make sure she didn't run away so easily. In the beginning he could've been a bit nicer, but then again he didn't wanna risk  _ anything.  _

He didn't want to imagine what his life would've been like if she had never appeared. If he would've never helped her on that one day, brought her into his house and let her clean up. If he just let her back into the cruel world without him. How different would their lives be? Would they ever bump into each other again? 

Probably not. 

If he had never met her, he would be different today. He wouldn't be as happy as he was. He wouldn't be as carefree as he was now. And he wouldn't be in love with anyone as much as he was with her. 

Alex shook his head, using the end of his sweater to soak up the tears brimming his dark undereyes. Maybe it was  _ because _ he was in love with her, that's why the universe had tried to take her away. Maybe the universe was telling him that he wasn't allowed to love. 

But he wasn't up for that. Not at all. Though it took him a week before he built up enough courage to visit Y/N in the hospital, he wanted to show the universe that he  _ was  _ allowed to love. He had enough love in him for her. And he wasn't just gonna throw all of it away. 

“ _ 24, 25, 26…”  _ Murmuring numbers under his breath Alex attempted to calm his nerves. Trying not to focus on the past traumatic memories that involved hospitals, and everything about them, Alex was counting objects he saw. A magazine. A bandaid on the ground. A pencil. A stack of papers. “ _ 34, 35, 36…” _

It was helping...a little. The teddy bear he kept clutched in his hands was shaking a little, due to his anxious state. And he couldn't help but feel the intense beating of his heart, how it pounded against his bones and made them feel so shaky and fragile. Why was he so anxious? Or was he ashamed? Ashamed and embarrassed that he wasn't strong enough to visit the love of his life in the hospital. Ashamed it took him a damn  _ week.  _

“Sir,” A nurse stood a few feet away from him, a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. “She’s ready for you now.” The nurse said softly. 

Alex panicked for a moment before proceeding to stand up, he followed the nurse to a dimly lit room, “ _ 214.”  _ He whispered. 

“I would recommend you not to engage in...complicated conversations with her, it might make her have a headache. And she doesn't really like it if you look at her for a long time,” The nurse explained. 

“Oh, um okay.” Alex shook off all his nerves, but when the nurse opened up the door, they came back  _ instantly.  _

Bandaged up bruises all over your arms, your face marked with cuts, and your head tilted to the side looking out the large window. A cream-colored blanket laid over half your body, and the hospital gown was fitted loosely around your body. 

“Hello,” A smooth voice from the corner of the room took Alex by surprise, “You must be Alex. I’ve been waiting to meet you ever since-” 

“Mom, you could just say hi.” Your voice was different,  _ colder.  _ A little raspy, but only in the slightest. 

Alex stood by the doorway, gripping the teddy bear tighter. “Um, yeah, I’m Alex.” He was still, awkwardly staring at the floor. 

“You’re her boyfriend? Right? At least, that’s what Y/N told me.” Your mother gestured for Alex to sit down next to her in the empty chair, surprisingly Alex felt a little intimidated by her. She looked like you, except she had fiercer eyes and looked… _ mean.  _

“Yeah I’m her boyfriend, I’m sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I...I um-”  _ Dammit,  _ he cringed in his head,  _ should've came up with an excuse beforehand.  _

“Hm, definitely not what I expected.” She muttered underneath her breath, as Alex sat down in the chair she tapped her finger against her chin. Her eyes studying the tall man next to her. 

_ Black hoodie, black ripped jeans, dirty vans… of course she would go for him.  _ She thought, wanting to scold her daughter. 

“Mom, can you leave.” You groaned, feeling the heavy tension that had built up in the room the second Alex walked in. You knew your mother well, even though you weren't as close with her, she was an easy person to read. She was most likely judging Alex and coming up with her own rude opinions about him. Pretending like she knew everything about him.

“Ungrateful. You know that's what you are,” Alex was taken aback by her comment, he tried to hide his shock by scratching the back of his neck. “I want to meet your boyfriend! It’s been a while since you’ve dated a boy, I was starting to get tired of all those girls you liked for some reason.” She scowled. 

“Mom-” 

“If you want me to leave then fine! But I’ll be back in thirty minutes, I’m gonna see if they have a decent vending machine in this place.” 

You rolled your eyes, feeling a little embarrassed and honestly humiliated by your rude mother. Of course she was still the same bitch she was two years ago, some people never change. 

Once she left the room you let out a breath of relief, the tension had evaporated. 

Oh. Nevermind.

Alex sat completely still, hunched over a little with the teddy bear held within his shaky fingers. He didn't know whether to talk to you. Or just stay where he was. He felt like maybe you were mad at him. 

“You didn't visit.” 

Hurt. So fucking evident in your voice. He could almost feel how hurt you were, how disappointed you were. It was a familiar feeling. 

For him at least. 

“A week, Alex. A whole damn week.” It scared you, being admitted into the hospital and waking up to find no one there. A nurse telling you that your mother was coming, but no one else was coming for you. Having to spend the first few days alone in the creepy room, how empty it felt.

Nothing could ever prepare you for the moment when Alex had  _ finally  _ walked in. When you heard his frail voice from outside the room. How different the room had become once his presence had become known. It should've made you happy, having him finally there. But it didn't. 

“I’m sorry.” He spoke up, pushing himself out of the chair. “You don't even know how worried I was about you, how-”

_ You wouldn't look at him.  _

“Y/N? Baby-”

A small scoff was heard, and your face made it clear you were irritated. You looked... _ disgusted.  _ Though, mainly disappointment. 

“You know, I was really expecting you to be here from the moment my body entered this hospital. Considering how selfish you were with me when we first met. But I guess I was wrong.” You pressed your eyes shut, pinching the bridge of your nose with your fingers. 

Something was...off. About you. About the both of you. Alex was unsure what it was, but you weren't  _ you.  _

“I love you.” He breathed out desperately, “I-” 

“If you loved me you would've been by my side.” 

_ Ouch.  _ Alex stumbled backwards, shaking his head lightly as if he was trying to shake away his thoughts. The dread surging through his body was unbearable. The universe had given him a second chance, but he had to fuck it up. He always does. 

Even though you probably didn't want him anymore, he wasn't ready to give it up. He still wanted you. He still wanted to be yours. He still  _ loved you. _

“I wasn't strong enough.” Alex admitted, “I was afraid of seeing you hurt, I never want to see you hurt.” 

“Well at least you're honest, but it doesn't mean I’m not angry at you anymore. There’s a lot of rage inside me right now and as soon as they get me out of this shit hole I’m- nevermind.” You pulled the blanket further up your body, shuffling to lay on your side. As you turned your back to Alex, he set the teddy bear in front of your face. 

“I got it for you. You can name it, if you want.” He stepped away from the bed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

“Are you gonna leave now?” You asked, trying to sound as if you wanted him to leave. 

“Only if you tell me to. But I’m staying, until you get out of here.” 

The teddy bear was cute, it smelt like cinnamon. You grabbed it and held it tightly against your chest, making yourself more comfortable. 

“You’ll have to deal with my mom, but I think it’ll be good for you. You need someone to humble you.” 

\---

Alex felt really, really,  _ really  _ bad. Leaving you in this place with someone like your mother? Oh how miserable you must feel. Her non-stop chatter, her witty remarks and judgemental comments were both hurtful and tiring. She wouldn't stop rambling on about things, mainly herself. He noticed how you and her were nothing alike, you were much more nicer. And the constant beeping of machines, the eerie vibe the hospital gave off. Everything was so sterile and dull. 

Though throughout the whole hour of having to listen to what opinions your mother had on him, Alex couldn't get his gaze off you. The peacefulness of your body, the needles stuck into your skin and the way you held the teddy bear like it was going to fly away any moment. He felt sorry for you, and he knew all of it was his fault.

No one should ever go through what you went through. Yet you did, and he should've been there for you. Comfort you through the pain, make sure every single person here was treating you with the best care. 

He wasn't though. Instead, he was at home. Sitting sullen on his couch, practically forcing alcohol down his throat. Trying to ease the emptiness in his chest. Hoping the sharp liquid would cure how he felt. He was never one to deal with his emotions, and at the time he wished he had learned before. 

The house felt dark, nothing made him happy. Alex knew it would be better if he just brought his ass into the car and to the hospital, he knew it would be a much more better “cure” to actually see your face in person instead of in his mind. As much alcohol as he consumed it never made him drunk enough to forget about you. 

But seeing you in a hospital bed, broken. It would've ripped him to shreds. Because it would show him that he wasn't there to protect you. And he was too frightened to have to deal with that guilt. 

Yet here he was now, even after he forced himself to drive over here, feeling all the guilt trapped inside. It caused physical pain to him, piercing his heart with needles of regret. He was trying his best to ignore it. Though having to ignore how guilty he felt about it was more than difficult. 

“So tell me,  _ Alex,  _ how is Y/N regarding relationships? I’ve never thought she would go for someone like you,” Your mother suddenly inquired. 

“Oh, um, she’s great. Really. She’s helped me with myself. Sometimes I honestly feel like she deserves better than me, I dunno.” He took a quick glance at you before returning his gaze back to the floor. 

“Hm, self-aware. I’m starting to sorta like you,” She chuckled. “But I’ll be nice for a moment, she’s never had “better”.” 

This gained his attention, “What do you mean?” 

“Well..personally, I’ve never quite liked anybody my daughter has taken interest in. Everybody she’s had a crush on, oh gosh, they’ve always used her. One time, she had a crush on this one guy from her school right.” She took a sip out of the small water bottle she had before returning back to her gossip. “And when she brought him home, I was thoroughly disappointed. I knew he was gonna break her, but she didn't listen and guess what happened!” 

Alex clenched his left fists, how could someone just use her like that? He was definitely irritated at this mystery guy, but he was also feeling a little irritated at Y/N. Why does she always fall for the bad people? 

“So far, my opinion on you isn’t that bad. Though I will say, that was a pretty pussy move you did.” 

“What?” 

“Not coming to see her? For a week? Jeez, what a wimp.” 

“Wi- Wha-” He knew she was right, and so was Y/N. He did need someone to humble him. 

“But she seems happy with you, and don't worry, she’ll be mad at you for like a month but after that you’ll probably be fine!” 

_ A month?!  _ “Thanks, I guess.” Alex slumped in his seat, hopefully your mother was right. Hopefully you would  _ eventually  _ warm right back up to him. For now however, he would have to deal with this whole mess. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyonee!! very sorry i havent updated in a WHILE. ive just been working on my mental health and generally myself. i also have been working on a book lol, not a fanfic though. but anyways, hopefully i'll be able to finish up this story :) GRR BARK BARK


	23. Sinking PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Y/N and Alex's relationship begins to crumble, Alex begins to wonder why Y/N has been acting distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so bad at updating rip.

Time went by slow, achingly slow. It was almost as if the hands on the clock never moved. Maybe it was broken. Or maybe the days you and Alex spent cooped up inside were just boring. Your life had been feeling empty and incomplete, boredom was taking over every inch of you. The silence of your house drove you crazy, and the cold air made you feel gloomy. I mean, what were you supposed to even do? Your body was slowly recovering, but it was still sore. Doing difficult tasks would cause you to possibly be in pain, and you weren't the type to just sit and binge a show or movie for a long period of time. You wanted fun and adventure. Instead, you got _this._ A half empty house and a broken body.

Alex spent most of his time tidying up your house. Even though your house was already clean, Alex would find _something_ to clean. And if he was that desperate, he would purposely mess something up or make something dirty just so he could clean it. He would've rather spend his time talking to you, hugging you, just being with you, but unfortunately that wasn't much of an option. You had been distant for the past couple weeks--very distant. 

The only time you ever spoke to him, you barely said anything. He would get a short and simple response. Nothing more. At first he thought it was just because you were tired, or you were on some medication that made you woozy and careless. But as the days went on, you didn't change. You acted as if he wasn't even there. Never acknowledging his presence. He went from sleeping in your bed to sleeping on the couch. Alex didn't mind sleeping on the couch, it was actually quite comfy. But what bothered him was everything else. 

You. 

He missed you, even though he was staying in the same house as you. He missed your laugh, your warmth, the cuddles, everything. Alex missed it. He wasn't even sure if the relationship was still going.

You were his girlfriend, but you didn't act like it. 

Although he would never admit it, he cried over the thought of you hating him. Just the bare thought of you loathing him for what he did, for what he caused, it made him go fucking crazy. Alex wasn't ready to lose you. Nor was he ready to let you go. That's why he stayed at your house, even if you wouldn't speak to him, he was content with it. As long as you were still basically _there,_ Alex would put up with the silence. He knew if he left, so would you. 

" _We can't do this anymore."_

Alex imagined you saying that to him. 

" _I'm breaking up with you."_

You wouldn't do that to him? Would you? 

He shook his head, _you wouldn't do that._

Alex forced the thought away and went back to focus on what he was doing, cooking dinner for you. He turned the knob on the stove to medium, and dropped some butter into the pot. Parts of his brain were not functioning correctly, there was this voice inside his head just screaming at him. Telling him it was all his fault, that he was the reason why you were hurt. Though he attempted to tune this voice out, it didn't help and only made the voice seem louder. 

You sat on the couch staring at the TV, deeply involved with the characters on screen and their argument. They shouted at each other, screaming curse words as rain poured down on them. It was a pretty dramatic scene, maybe a bit overly dramatic but you loved it. Their voices were booming from the speakers, bouncing off the walls as Alex cooked. You could smell whatever was brewing in the pot, and it smelled good, but you didn't say anything. 

He paused for a moment before deciding to speak, "What're you watching?" 

The sudden sound of his voice shocked you, and you debated in your head whether or not you should answer or pretend you couldn't hear him. 

_I can't hear him,_ you thought. 

Alex stumbled out of the kitchen slowly, _ignoring me, again._ But he wanted to hear your voice, so he said your name in hopes of you replying to his question. 

You quickly turned your head and saw him leaning against the back of the couch, facing the direction of the TV. "Oh, it's a movie." You briefly replied. 

_It was something, at least._ He nodded, "Is it a good one?" Alex wanted more conversation, so he quickly compiled a stack of questions he could ask just so you could answer them. Even if your answer was short. 

"I guess." The pace of your heart quickened suddenly, and your hands began to shake a bit. You were nervous, but why? He had just asked a simple question, and you responded. Nothing to be worried about. 

"Mm," Alex glanced at you, clearing his throat before he said something else. "Maybe we should watch a movie sometime." 

_Yes._ "No thanks." You told him, eyes still focused on the screen in front of you. 

Expected, of course. He wasn't entirely upset with your response, it actually made him hopeful though. Because you hesitated before answering, and that was something. Alex shifted his weight to his right foot, "What is the movie about?" He made sure he didn't sound pushy, "Like is it a drama...or just a sad movie?" 

"Romance. It's a romance movie." 

You were speaking more, longer responses, but you sounded slightly irritated. He nodded once more, and waited at least a minute before asking another question. Making sure he wasn't going to ruin this moment, if this was even considered a moment. "You like romance movies, don't you?" 

"Mhm," You mumbled, sighing softly as you hugged the pillow against your chest tighter. 

"How-" 

"Aren't you cooking something?" You said harshly, twisting your neck to look at him. 

The both of you maintained eye contact for a few seconds, and Alex had felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. It lost a name, even almost lost a meaning to him. He had forgotten how it felt. His chest tightened and so did his heart, he didn't want you to look away. He wanted this to last forever, looking at your intoxicating beauty, your eyes looking back into his after _so fucking long._

Then of course, you turned away and gulped. You too hadn't felt it in a while, the tension that grew intensely fast was like there was a rope between the two of you. Connecting you back _together,_ pulling you in. But before you would do anything you would possibly regret, you forced yourself to turn away. Even if you wanted to keep staring at him. 

Why did Alex had to ruin everything? He knew he shouldn't of forced these questions upon you, he should've given it time. 

But he was still content. 

Eye contact...something he has missed. When was the last time you had even looked at him for that long, it's been a while, hasn't it. How deprived of your love Alex was, everyday grew worse and worse and he grew desperate for the bare minimum. He had grown somewhat hungry, perhaps, for just a crumb of your attention. 

"I- Yeah, yeah I am." 

Alex softly shrugged and straightened his posture, he stepped away from the couch and back to the kitchen. 

As soon as the food was ready Alex separated the soup into two bowls, he didn't want it to be too hot, so he let it cool down for a few minutes. He placed a spoon into your bowl and his as well, hoping you were in a good enough mood to eat in the living room. Before he brought the food to you he made sure it was cool enough. 

"Here ya go," He gently placed down the bowls onto the coffee table, watching as you eyed it for a moment and then cupped it with your hands. He waited for you to stand up, because he knew you would. 

And you did. 

He called out your name almost instantly, "No, stay. Please. You don't have to say anything, I promise I won't bother you." Surprisingly, you sat back down. Alex let out a breath of relief and leaned back into the couch, "Thank you." _Thank you._

Conversation would have to wait, and he was okay with that. For the first time in two weeks you and him were eating dinner together. 

The movie on the TV was still not over, you continued watching it while you ate your soup. You noticed Alex was watching it too, and he had become invested in it. He would occasionally take quick glances at you but you didn't mind. Everything felt...normal? Like the relationship was back on track. Though it probably wasn't, but Alex felt like it. 

Twenty minutes had passed and you finished your soup, Alex was nearly done, he was watching the movie instead of eating so now his soup had gone cold. He intended to make conversation after maybe thirty minutes, but he was slowly growing impatient. Suddenly the movie was uninteresting, the characters were in love and married, and they weren't fighting.

You hated it. You wanted the movie to end badly, maybe one of the characters dying or something but nope. Happy. Marriage. You found it gross, how could two people be so in love that they were willing to be together for the rest of their lives? None of it made sense to you, and it confused you. "That was stupid." You blurted out unintentionally, this caught Alex by surprise. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," You shook your head and ran a hand through your hair. "I just- forget it." 

Alex had to think of something quick to say so that you would talk to him, he didn't want to sound desperate, it would make it obvious that he just wanted your attention. And if you noticed, then you might not give him attention. 

"You thought the ending was stupid?" He asked you, perking his eyebrows up. 

You sighed, "Of course I did, that's why I said " _That was stupid"."_

"It was a good ending though, you don't think so?" 

"No." After weeks of barely even talking, he felt relieved you were willing enough to reply to him and give into his want of conversation. "I'm going to bed." Before you stood up and left Alex instinctively grabbed ahold of your wrist and looked up at you. His touch felt like fire, and your skin was electrified. Your heart race sped up so fast it hurt. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Alex quickly loosened his grip, the softness of your skin was inviting. He wanted to hold you, feel your cheek pressed against his chest as you slowly fell asleep. "It was an accident."

You pulled away, "It's okay." 

He knew now, you were definitely going to go away. Was he slowly fucking everything up? Probably. 

"You know I love you, right?" 

That was totally unexpected. Very sudden. You didn't have enough time to mask your emotions, he had shocked you. _I love you...._ Those words, you remembered. Love. He loved you. Of course he did, that's why he was still at your house. That's why he was still with you. Why he hadn't completely abandoned you.

"I know," The words almost came out as a whisper, but Alex heard. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. 

"Then why....then why are you acting like this?" A genuine and truthful answer was all he wanted. Alex usually had no trouble reading your emotions, usually it was easy for him to find out what was the reason behind your distress. But now, after what happened, he was clueless. Completely lost. And he hated that feeling. "You're being so distant and I hate it." He didn't mean for his voice to sound so rude, but he couldn't help it. He did hate it.

"Distant?" You tried your best to sound confused, but instead it sounded like this was humorous to you.

"Don't pretend like you know what you're doing, I've been here for a while and you have _never_ acted like this before. Especially not with me." 

"I seriously don't-"

"Shut up. You do, you know what you're doing. This is the first time in a long fucking while that we have had a conversation, you looked at me. And I just want to know why out of all the past days I've been here, that today was the day you decided to pay attention to me." He was scared, he felt it. It wasn't an uncertain feeling, because he had felt this way when his mother had left him. "Please, I'm sorry, I know I probably hurt you and I should've been there but I wasn't. I fucking hate myself for that, you know that right? I hated every minute knowing you were in the hospital and I was at home. It was an ass move and I know that. So I deserve this silent treatment, I do. But I just want to know at least how badly I hurt you." 

You were taken aback by his last sentence, there was nothing you could say honestly. There was an answer as to why you were acting like this, but you just couldn't get it out of you. So you stood there dumbly waiting for something, you weren't sure what you were waiting for, but you waited. 

Alex crumbled. He now, was truly terrified. Was he about to lose you? He deserved it. But he didn't want it. He didn't want to lose you, he couldn't. 

"You weren't thinking of breaking up with me...right?" 

You said nothing. 

He gulped and looked at you desperately, "Lie. Lie for me, please." He begged. 

"I was." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u follow my twitter you know that im debating whether or not to end this story sad or happy. if u dont follow my twitter (i recommend following it) thennnn im debating between a sad ending/happy ending. now, i know ALL of you will say "happy ending pls!!" but dont we all need a little heartbreak in our lives? :) but im not saying its gonna be a sad ending... 50/50 chance ppl
> 
> yall i didnt update for however long i didnt update bc y/n was ignoring alex rip


	24. I'm Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! this is just a filler chapter !!!   
> it does add/connect to the story but i havent updated in um....a...while and i needed to update so yeah heres the update! sorry if its a bit disappointing but i wanna make a halloween chapter LMAO um okay bye

Emotion was something Alex had never tried to understand. Although emotion played a big role in not only his own life but other people’s lives as well, Alex always disregarded them. They weren’t important. He didn’t care about emotions. 

He didn’t feel bad if he was being rude to someone, he didn’t feel sympathy if he saw someone sad, and he especially didn’t feel any sort of happiness around anyone. 

Truthfully, Alex had begun to feel as if he would never be happy. Maybe he was emotionless. That could’ve been the case. He had avoided dealing with his emotions for such a long time that he eventually just lost them all. 

That’s what he thought.

Until he met you.    


Hair stuck to your face, your eyes bloodshot and teary, and your strength. How tough you were, not physically, but mentally. Emotionally, you were strong. You were witty, and somewhat compliant. 

Alex didn’t think much of you at first, just some pussy that he could have as long as you stayed in his house. You had almost no particular meaning to him. As harsh as that sounds, it was true. 

But the longer he stayed around you, the more he fell for you. He didn’t realize it at first. I mean, how would he? He wasn’t quite sure what love was more so what it felt like. It was one of the emotions--or feelings that Alex had never ever felt before. Never in his entire lifetime had he ever felt like he was loved. 

The closer the both of you became, the more confused Alex had gotten with himself. You made him flustered, you even made him blush, and most of all, you made him feel like he was important. Like he was important to you, he had meaning to you. And he loved it. He was happy that he was wanted, needed. When you call out to him for help, and moan out his name while in his t-shirt. Alex loved it all. 

Sooner or later, Alex realized these feelings he felt in his chest were the symptoms of being in love. There was a bit of denial of course, everyone denies that they’re in love with someone before they accept it. It’s normal. Alex was sure it was just lust he felt. No love. You guys fucked every minute you could. So surely, it was just lust. 

But if it was lust, he wouldn’t get butterflies in his stomach whenever you did absolutely  _ anything.  _ He wouldn’t get jealous whenever you showed any sort of happiness around other guys, especially when you would laugh and smile. He wouldn’t care for you if it was just lust. 

It was love. That’s what he felt. He was fucking in love. And he hated it at first. Completely hated the fact that he fell in love. It wasn’t something he was used to, that’s for sure, he despised the butterflies and the jealousy and the comfort he felt in your presence. 

So, he decided to just fall in love. Let it in. 

To his surprise, he enjoyed it. Everything. Being in love was fun, it was beautiful and everything he could ever wish for. It was even better because the person he was in love with was  _ you.  _ You were everything  _ he  _ wished for. That’s what made it better.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Alex rasped out breathlessly, his chest rapidly rising up and down. 

“You won’t.” You set yourself back down onto the couch and sat next to him, placing both of your hands on his thigh. “You won’t lose me Alex,” 

“Is that a promise?” He asked with pleading eyes, desperately hoping that it was a promise. That you would stay with him...maybe forever.  _ Hopefully _ forever. 

“It is, it’s a promise, Alex.” 

The two of you sat quietly, processing the words that came out of your mouth.  _ Promise.  _ It was a promise. 

_ Was it?  _

You tried not to be doubtful, of course you still loved him. And he still loved you. But had the relationship moved too fast? No...no, it hadn't. 

Alex slid his arms around your waist and hoisted you up onto his lap, pulling you closer to his chest. He breathed in your warm scent, shutting his eyes as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

“I love you, so  _ fucking  _ much.” 

You pulled away from him, the corners of your lips perking up into a cozy smile. “I love you too,  _ so fucking much.”  _

With rosy cheeks and a smile on his face, Alex pressed his lips softly on yours. His hands on the small of your back, bucking his hips into your pelvis while he deepened the kiss with his tongue.

A warm, fuzzy feeling evades your chest. Your skin warmed up and your heart started racing, the feeling inside you was a mixture of love and lust. Some kind of restless pressure rests over your whole body, you wrap your arms around Alex’s neck, feeling him fall back into the couch.

You release the kiss, immediately needing to breathe, he left you  _ breathless.  _ Alex’s pupils widened, swallowing up the color of his eyes. 

The both of you just gaze at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Honestly, you weren’t sure if you were able to even say  _ something.  _

Alex lifted his head up and pushed his lips on yours, weaving his fingers into your hair and grasping gently on your scalp. You basically straddled him, legs on either side of his waist, your chest pressing up against his. 

The both of you took time undressing, Alex slowly peeled off your shirt and tugged it over your head. His lips traveled over every inch of skin on your neck, bruising it with sloppy kisses. His hand ran down your torso, squeezing at the skin on your waist and pushing your pelvis down on his.

You gasped into his mouth when you felt his cock pressed against your thigh. 

“A-Alex,” you whined, suddenly wanting to feel him inside you. 

“You sure?” He said, making sure you weren't just acting on impulse. Making sure you  _ actually  _ wanted to fuck him, after weeks of being distant. 

It would be the first time the two of you fucked after a long while. If Alex had to be honest, he missed fucking you. He missed the feeling of your warm pussy clenching over his cock, taking every inch of him. 

You nodded, looking down to see Alex holding his dick, guiding it inside you. When you felt the tip poke into your hole, you sank down onto him. Closing your eyes and softly moaning when you felt yourself stretch around him.

“Ah- _ fuck, oh my god…”  _ Alex’s grip on your waist tightened as you began slowly riding him, planting a hand on his chest to steady yourself. 

It was slow, honestly didn't feel like you were “fucking” him. Especially when Alex suddenly flipped the both of you over; pressing your back against the couch as he thrusted into you. 

This sort of “fuck” felt nothing like one, it felt nothing like the ones before. Alex wasn’t as rough, he wasn't as demanding and dominant as he used to be. Instead, it felt like...slow sex. 

Slow, hot, heavy sex. You weren't disappointed, in fact you actually quite liked it. Because it felt good.  _ Way too good.  _ His thrusts were sensual, and your moans were like water, flowing out of your mouth so easily. 

Your skin soon became slick with a sheen of sweat, glistening under the lights of the living room. Alex peppered kisses along your jawline, groaning into your skin as his cock twitched inside you. A knot of pleasure was growing in his lower chest, he tangled his fingers into your hair as he continued thrusting slow and deep.

With your breath rapid and uneven, you held onto Alex’s shoulders, pressing your top half into his. You were close to your orgasm as well...feeling it build up in you. 

“I’m gonna cum inside you, alright?” Alex grunted out, his thrusts becoming sloppier.

“Mm...yes,  _ yes please.” _

“Your mine, and only mine.” He rasped, struggling to get his words out clearly. He was ready to come, he just wanted to hear two words. 

And he did.

“ _ I’m yours.”  _

Alex buried his face into the crook of your neck, muttering out your name as he felt himself come. He felt your walls constrict and clench around his sensitive cock, your back arching off the couch as you moaned out his name. 

Skin on skin, both of you gasped for breath, still desperately holding onto one another. 

“I love you, don’t ever forget that.” Alex told you, pressing his lips to yours as he pulled himself out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it good...? i hope it was AND OH IVE DECIDED IT WILL BE A GOOD AND HAPPY ENDING!!!!


	25. Apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little note from the author (me lol)

Hello! 

Unfortunately, I am ending the story unfinished. Trust me I really did want to end the story finished and complete the story, but I have lost any sort of motivation for it and don't think I can finish it. 

I tried writing, multiple times I promise, but after 5 minutes I get bored of it and genuinely feel like the story is going no where. I didn't want to finish the story with it being disappointing, and I know if I _do_ finish it honestly it'll probably be disappointing. 

To those who have supported this story since the beginning (WHEN IT WAS STILL ON WATTPAD AND THEY DIDNT FCKING TAKE IT DOWN) thank you! I'm glad my writing made people happy and glad it also made people horny. Lol. 

Maybe in the near future (not sure) I might randomly upload a chapter if I ever finish it. If you guys want, I can upload a smut chapter just so that you are satisfied :) 

Thank you, and I hope you guys understand. 

(if u guys rlly want a smut chapter lmk in the comments bc i'll write it lmao) 


End file.
